Love Live: Rising From The Bottom
by AurelianSkyse
Summary: A story about a boy who is haunted by his past actions whether or not it was his fault or not. He is sent to help the girls of Muse, to win the prestigious competition called "Love Live". This story will show the dark, and depressing life of girls who want to become a group, to not only save their school, but to be recognized. All original characters might be OOC. Includes OC's
1. Chapter I: From the Bottom

**Love Live**

 **Rising From the Bottom**

I do not own Love Live, or anything associated with it whatsoever. All rights belong to the author, as well as Sunrise for the anime.

I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfiction!

P.S. This is POV (Managers POV to be more specific)

* * *

 **From the Bottom**

 **January 3** **rd** **, 2014**

" _Look… This is your last chance. I've talked with another principal from another school, and if you're able to pull this off… We'll let you graduate. However if you fail… You will be expelled."_

After remembering that little talk with my principal I sat down on a bench, in a park nearby my school. My name is Yukimura Ren. I'm 178cm tall and I weigh about 59kg. I'm 18 years old and in my last year of high school. You might be wondering, why in the world I'm probably going to get expelled? Well that's a story I'll share later on. But basically I've been tasked for a certain a job… A job that I resent more than anything else.

*Bzzt* *bzzt*

"Hm? Whats this? An e-mail?" I unlocked my phone and looked at who sent me an e-mail. I looked at the sender, however it wasn't anybody I knew. "Who? Principal Minami of Otonokizaka High School? Well that was a mouthful…"

I continued to read on, and the e-mail said, _"Hello Yukimura Ren-san. I am the principal of Otonokizaka High School. I have been told by Principal Yamato, that you are to help our school. I would really appreciate if you could come in today to discuss this in more detail. Sincerely Principal Minami."_

"Otonokizaka high school huh?" I turned off my phone and placed it back in my pocket. I laid down the bench and slowly dozed off as the tree above blocked the suns blinding rays.

*bzzt* bzzt*

"What the? Another one?" I took my phone out once again and saw it was the same person, with same message. Feeling annoyed I completely ignored it and went back to taking a nap.

*bzzt* *bzzt* *bzzt*

"Are you serious?!" I angrily took out my phone and looked at it once again. Except my phone kept on vibrating and e-mails from this principal kept popping out second after second.

"What the hell? Screw this!" Feeling extremely irritated I turned off my phone and placed in my bag, hoping that nothing else pops up. Once again I laid down on the bench to take a nap… But…

*tock*

"Ah… What the heck?" I felt something prick my head and got up from the bench again. I looked at the ground and saw a paper plane, which said… _To Yukimura Ren._

"N… No way…" Completely mind-blown I opened the paper plane and… "IT SAYS THE SAME GOD DAMN THING"

"Huh?" I looked up as there was some sort of sound coming from in front of me. I squinted my eyes just in case…

A huge pack of paper planes came flying towards my face?!

"What in god's name is-?!" My voice was buried as the tsunami of paper planes rolled over my body. "All right! All right! I get it! I'll come! So please stop it!"

I screamed from the top of my lungs, and the tsunami of paper planes had stopped. I looked completely terrified and I took a deep sigh when…

*tock*

…

…

…

"Yeah, why not?! Wanna throw anything else at me?!"

* * *

I stood in front of the gate of Otonokizaka High School. Luckily everyone was in class so I wouldn't have to handle the stares of curiosity. However when I walked inside the gate, I could feel people staring at me. I looked up at the windows where the classes were taking place, and I noticed that everyone was looking at me… Even the teachers.

"Just go back to studying… Didn't any teach you that staring isn't polite?" I said walking towards the entrance of the building. When I got to the door I was already greeted by a woman. Probably in her mid-30's? She was happily smiling at me and even took out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Yukimura-san. I'm the principal of this school, but you can call me Minami-san." I took and shook her hand and she quickly walked me towards he office. While passing by the class rooms, everyone was still staring at me. I thought to myself… Is there something on my face?

"I heard a lot about you Yukimura-san. Yamato-san spoke very highly of you… He told me about your previous work wi—"

"Don't say anymore." I cut off Minami-san rudely, without even knowing. I knew what she was going to say, and those words automatically shot out. I didn't want to hear it, just thinking about it makes my blood boil/

"I'm sorry Minami-san, but if we're going to do this, I ask you respectfully to not talk about my past at all."

Minami-san looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and I couldn't meet her eyes with mine. I didn't want any pity, not from anyone, I've been pitied enough.

"I'm sorry Yukimura-san, I didn't mean to pry into it…" Minami-san apologized genuinely, and I felt sort of guilty making her say that. I know she was just trying to start a conversation but… My heart couldn't take it.

"Here is my office. Please come in" Minami-san opened the door to her office and I must say it is a really nice one too.

"Pardon the intrusion…" I pardoned myself as I entered the room and waited for Minami-san to walk ahead of me. Minami-san sat down at her desk and gestured for me to sit down on one of the chairs or sofas. I bowed politely as I took a seat in front of her desk.

"Um… I'm pretty sure you already heard this from your principal, but I would like to repeat him once again if that okay with you"

"It's okay, I have no problem with it"

"As you know our school was on the verge of closing down, but was saved by a group of people. I really don't know how they did it but because of them, this school was saved. This group u's saved us, and in order to completely guarantee this schools safety they have to—"

"They have to win Love Live, correct?" I blurted out.

"Yes that's correct… Though I'm not sure I mentioned this to the principal though"

"!" I said something I shouldn't have, however it just happened that way. I had to quickly change the topic.

"You want this group… Um… u's? Correct? To win Love Live?"

"Yes"

"Minami-san, I as well as a lot of people in Japan know this isn't some petty competition. Just saying you want to win, doesn't seem enough." I had to say this. Love Live is no joke. We're talking about idols from all over the country, you're going to need more then wanting to win, and having a reason for it.

"Yukimura-san, these girls are well aware of that. I guarantee you, these girls will not disappoint you" Minami-san sounded extremely confident about these girls. I wasn't sure if this was just out of desperation, but I decided to give it a shot. I shouldn't quit when I haven't even started.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Yukimura-san?!" Minami-san looked unbelievably happy hearing that I agreed. Though I'm not sure whats going to happen down the road. I shouldn't get my hopes up, but nonetheless, I'll do what I can.

* * *

 **Info Session Break #1**

Yukimura Ren

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Blood Type: O

Height/Weight: 178cm/65kgs

Hair/Eye Colour: Black/Hazel

Favourite Food: Ramen

Disliked Food: Anything with strong Cilantro flavour

Charm Point: His Stare

 **Appearance:**

Short black hair swept to the right, with his bangs short to long from left to right (right bangs are slightly above his right eye). He usually wears a fitting black hoody (the hood itself is grey) over his white dress shirt and red tie (which is a part of his school uniform). He wears a simple pair of black faded ripped jeans as well as high kicks. Other accessories include one stud on his left ear, and a locket around his neck. He usually wears a bored face, and is looks disinterested in anything and everything. Apparently his stares are very charming, as it gives a sudden surge of charisma.

* * *

"So she told me to wait at the rooftop… I've been here for an hour already…" I walked towards the fence tiredly, and sat down, continuing to wait. I decided I should kill time with something, and I took out a small notebook and a pencil. I began to do some random sketches before a large shadow covered my page. Obviously out curiosity I looked up, and I saw a girls face literally three centimetres away fro—Wait what the?!

"WHOA" I screamed!

"Kyaaaa!" She screamed too!

"W-What the heck!? W-Who are you?! W-Why were you so close to my face?!" I panicked and began to talk nervously. Although the more I take a closer look… She was quite cute.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Um… My mother told you were up here, and she told me to bring you to meet the others" The girl seemed really shy, she was even playing with her fingers.

"Your mother? Wait… Is your mother the principal of this school?" I asked out of curiosity… And well fear. I don't want another paper plane Armageddon.

"Yes! My name is Minami Kotori! Nice to meet you!" Kotori bowed upon introducing herself. She seemed like a very nice girl. Out of respect and manners I did the same.

"My name is Yukimura Ren, nice to meet you um…"

"Ah, just call me Kotori, or Kotori-san, whatever you like!"

"I see. Then please look after Kotori-san. You can also call me whatever you like as well."

"All right! Then Yukimura-san, shall we go now?"

"Lead the way."

Kotori-san walked me through the school. I kept getting looks from everyone, be it female or male… Well the males were slightly more terrifying… The both of us ended up on the second floor where the Student Council room was located.

"Here we are." Kotori-san stood in front of me and opened the door for me. Upon opening it, eight other girls were sitting down chatting. Just like Kotori, all of them were cute. I hate to say this, but for an idol group they need to be attractive they got that down perfectly. I walked into the room, but the eight didn't notice, they seem to busy talking. Adding on, by the way they're talking, they all seem like very good friends.

"Everyone! Everyone! Here's the person my mom got for us!" Kotori walked past me and towards her friends. All them turned to face me, and looked at me particularly.

"Hmm… He doesn't look impressive…" A crimson haired girl suddenly blurted that out. I already have a feeling I'm going to have a hard time getting along with her.

"Don't be rude Maki-chan… I'm sorry about that" This time a girl with ginger hair tied up in a side pony tail spoke out. Judging by her expression... She seems very energetic.

"Nice meet you. My name Kousaka Honoka, please look after me!"

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Sonoda Umi. I look forward to working with you"

"N-Nice t-to meet y-you… M-M… Hau…" She suddenly stopped talking to me. I looked at her waiting, but she only got redder.

"Um… Do you have a fever or something? You look kind of red" I walked closer to the red faced girl whom began to look woozy. Suddenly her face puffed out steam, "What the?!"

The other girls didn't seem too surprised as one of them held her, and another one began to fan her face. Well judging by this, they are a very unique group, with a very unique comic-relief character.

"Ahaha… Sorry about that. That's Koizumi Hanayo. She's a shy and timid girl, and doesn't talk much. It's even worse when it's a boy." A girl with short orange hair spoke and stood beside me, which did surprise me a bit.

"Um… You are?"

"Ah! Nice to meet'cha—"

Meet'cha? What?

"—my name is Hoshizora Rin! Hope we get along!" This girl seemed just as energetic as Kousaka-san. Not that I don't mind it… However she seems like a real tomboy.

"Nice to meet you manager-san! My name is Yazawa Nico! I'm sure we'll get along great!"

"Nice to meet you manager-kun!" I suddenly heard someone's voice right beside my ear, as well as hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see another girl near my face…

"Dear lord!" I jumped as she did surprise me a bit. The girl simply giggled as she hopped back.

"My name Toujou Nozomi, and bust size is—"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ayase Eli. Please ignore Nozomi… She tends to do that a lot."

"No, it's all right" I replied back to her ignoring Toujou-san.

"You two are horrible!" Toujou-san looked quite upset… However she came on a little too strong.

"Last but not least… Um… You are?" I asked the final girl, whom blurted out that I was nothing special. She looked more than discontent with me for some reason.

"I am me" she answered like that and walked away. Is she for real? I've got to give to her though… She's witty.

"Kousaka-san?" I looked at Kousaka-san so she could tell me who is little miss crimson is.

"Ah, that's Nishikino Maki. Sorry about her, she's usually like this, even with us. She means no harm though." Kousaka said. That gave some relief as these girls seemed genuine.

"Well since you guys introduced yourself, it'd be weird for not to. Nice to meet you all, I'm Yukimura Ren and I'm here as your new manager appointed by principal Minami. I hope that we can work well together."

* * *

"If I may ask. Do you guys usually have a time schedule?" I asked. This is quite basic for an idol group to have.

"Yes we do" Sonoda-san walked over to her bag and took out a large binder full of pages. To be quite honest, I was surprised. I didn't think they thought of this so thoroughly, "Here"

"Thank you" I thanked Sonoda-san and took the binder from her. I began to do quick skim over their schedules. I could feel them staring at me… Like they were waiting for something… Maybe praise? However the more I looked into this, I could see a lot of errors.

*sigh*

I placed the binder down and slouched back on the sofa. I looked at all them before opening my mouth.

"It's no good… No good at all. I'm going to have to change it. All of it" I said, and as expected garnered negative reactions. Especially from Nishikino-san.

"What do you mean it's no good?!" Nishikino-san walked towards me angrily yelling at me. The others tried to stop her, but she shook them off furiously.

"When I mean it's no good, it's no good." I said standing up, towering over the little crimson haired girl. However she looked right into my eyes, seeing no sense of backing off, "I'm am to be you manager I—"

"I don't care who you are! You have no idea how hard it was for us to come to where we are now! You can't just randomly come here and start changing everything!" Nishikino-san said cutting me off completely.

"I see… I got an easy solution. Leave this group" I said bluntly, once again getting shocked looks from everyone. Nishikino-san also seem surprised to what I just said.

"What did you say?"

"I said, why don't you leave the group? I don't need a person who can't accept change. If you honestly think that following this schedule is going to get you far, you're very mistaken." I wasn't going to sugar-coat it for them. If this is a group that wants to save their school, and become big in Japan, this much should be basic.

"I was in this group way longer before you… If anything you should leave!" Nishikino-san yelled back at me furiously and stomped out of the room.

"Ah! Maki-chan!" Hoshizora-san and Yazawa-san ran after Maki, and I was left with the remaining six members. I didn't even have to think about what they were going to say.

"I'm guessing you want to ask, why I said that." I asked the six remaining members, and they were surprised that I managed to ask what they were thinking. Though the six did not answer, they just gave me a nod.

"I don't really mean what I said. However, if Nishikino-san really wants to save yours and her school, things have to change. I'm not saying this because I hate you guys, however the path to an idol is not easy. Only one of ten million make it. I'm here to help you guys win Love Live, so you have to trust me on this" I said to them looking right at them with my eyes. They noticed that my eyes did not falter once, and looked at each other.

"Yukimura-san. Is it okay if we talk about it once more when the three are back?" Ayase-san asked.

"Yes, of course." I answered, "Also…"

I continued on with my sentence after talking out a ten small pieces of paper from my back pocket. I opened it and gave it to Ayase-san.

"T-This is?" Ayase-san looked shocked, as did the other members, "Yukimura-san… How in the world?"

"I will cut you guys a deal… Those pieces of paper you see there, are a special audition ticket for a medium scale competition between bands, idol groups, and solo singers. You will be facing off against the best in Tokyo, using my own written schedule. If we lose… I will continue with your original schedule and not interfere whatsoever. If we win, you guys will follow my open written schedule. Also for a bonus, if you I lose… You can choose whether to fire me or not." I proposed this other that shocked some of the members. However I just sat their smiling as I leaned back on the sofa, "That should suffice wouldn't it? Nishikino-san?"

Nishikino-san was near the door way looking at the back of head, glaring at me. Yazawa-san and Hoshizora-san stood behind her scared to say anything.

"No… If we lose… You will leave u's and never have anything to do with us again? Can you agree on that?" Nishikino-san asked.

"Maki-chan!" Kousaka-san yelled at her angrily, but she did not flinch.

I turned towards the angry crimson haired girl, and stared back at her. It seemed quite interesting so I couldn't help but agree.

"All right." I answered. Not only surprising the eight members, even Nishikino herself was surprised that I took the option. She looked back at me as if I was getting overconfident. However I don't mind either way.

"Y-Y-Yukimura-san there is no need for this" Kotori-san said, trying to make me change my mind. Sadly my mind was already set. Whether we lose or win, doesn't matter to me. When it comes down to it, it's all in these girls mentality.

"We have two weeks until The Tokyo Music Pop-Fest. Until the day comes, we are going to be using my workplan, is that all right with you guys?" I asked all of them. Some of them didn't like the idea of me leaving because of a little change, but they knew nothing was going to change my mind.

"I see… Then I wills see you guys tomorrow…" I got up off the sofa and left an envelope on top of the coffee table, and left. When I closed the door behind me, my phone went off.

"Who is it this time?" I took out my phone and read the senders name… I immediately turned my phone off, completely ignoring the message sent to me. That was the last thing I needed on my mind…

END.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Do You Really Want This?**_

D


	2. Chapter II: Do You Really Want This?

**Love** **Live**

 **Rising From the Bottom**

Thanks for the great feedback guys! I didn't expect to get some replies this soon! I really appreciate every one of you who had viewed, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Love Live. All rights go towards Sakurako Kimino, the writer of this manga, as well as Sunrise, the animation studio responsible for the anime. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned here. All rights of the songs used in this fanfiction, belong to the writers, and singers.

P.S. I changed the chapter title because I didn't think this would exceed 2,000 words. I would add the other part, but I felt like that would have killed the mood, this chapter has set.

* * *

 **Chapter II: Do You Really Want This?**

"Hey, hey! Did you hear A-Rise's new album?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I did! It was amazing!"

"Man… I'm pretty sure A-Rise has Love Live in the bag this year!"

I overheard these high schools boys talking about another idol group. I think the name A-Rise rings a bell, but I'm not completely sure. I was on my way back home after I had a heated meeting with the girls of Muse. Well more like a heated conversation with Nishikino-san.

When I got off at my station, I noticed that the boys from before got off as well. They seemed really happy looking at a video where this group called A-Rise was having an interview.

"Ah… Tsubasa-san is cute… She's so kind too…"

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel sick hearing this. To me… Idol groups are nothing more than an overly produced, marketing scheme, which people treat like dolls. Hearing them saying their cute and kind is nothing but a lie. Maybe in some cases it isn't, but at the end of the day… Civilians, fans… Do not know who they are at all.

"I'm home…" Again I come back to house that no one greets me. I've lived by myself since the beginning of my first year in high school. Even though it was my room… It feels like I'm not really home.

"I'm home sis… I had quite a day… But I'm still doing fine." I was talking to my sister, who had passed away three years ago, because of a car accident. When she was here, it really felt like home. My parents? To be honest I don't even know where they are or what they looked like. I forgot what it's like to have a family, actually it's more like I wanted to forget. The more you crave the feeling of a family… You only become more depressed.

"Let's see… What can I make today?" I'm able to buy some stuff for cooking since my relatives give me some spending money for groceries, and other daily supplies. I bet you're wondering… Why haven't I gone to live with them? Well, I don't really know myself. I haven't really met them much in my life, and to be honest… It feels like they were just friends of my parents.

"Hm… I guess Italian… Haven't had that in a while" I took out a frozen container of mixed mushroom ravioli I made the a few days ago, as well as an onion, two cloves of garlic, white wine, and some heavy cream.

When I started to dice the onions my phone went off. I placed my knife down on the table and walked over to the dining table.

"Hm… Huh? Kotori-san?" I unlocked my phone and looked at her message.

" _Hi Yukimura-san! It's me Kotori! Um… regarding the tickets you sent us yesterday… We were actually thinking of paying you back tomorrow. Oh and we decided to go at 1:00 since you didn't really give us a time… I'll see you tomorrow!"_

"Huh? How did she get my—" I scrolled down, apparently there was more.

" _P.S. My mom gave me your number. Oh and the other members too!"_

"Of course… Next time I should not give her any contact information of mine…" I turned off my phone and placed back down on the table to continuing cooking.

"Let's see… Ah I forgot to get the water boiling…" Realizing my mistake I quickly grabbed a pot and placed water inside. I placed it over the stove and turned it on to high heat. I went back to dicing the onion, and when it was done I placed it in a small bowl. After, I took the cloves and began to mince them, and after a few seconds my phone vibrated three times.

"Another text?" I placed my knife down and walked over to my phone and saw that there were three unknown texts. I looked at the first one which was from Kousaka-san.

" _Hi, hi Yukimura-san! It's me Kousaka Honoka! The principal gave us your number! I just wanted to say hi, and I'll see you at 1:00! \\(^o^)"_

The second one was from Hoshizora-san.

" _Heya! Yukimura-san! I'm Hoshizora Rin! Just wanted to say hello since the principal gave me your phone number! I'll see you at 1:00 tomorrow! See ya there!"_

For some reason I could feel both of their hyper active energy following through the texts. I have never experience such energetic texts… and the last one is…

" _Gfueknfhufiwkndfhuikenghufijdhbrendmkcjfjdkdjhne"_

… ... … … …

I'm guessing that was Koizumi-san… I didn't think it was possible to panic while writing a text message… I guess you learn something new every day.

After looking at the messages I placed my phone back down on the table and resumed cooking. I took out a frying pan and placed it on the stove, placing it on medium heat. I took out a bottle of pure olive oil and drizzled a bit on the pan. As I was waiting for the pan to heat up, my phone went off… Again.

"It's probably the other girls…" I walked back to the table and looked at my phone. Again I got three messages. I presumed that they all said the same thing, but nowadays phones have that little thing where the sender can see if you read it or not…

"Hm… Sonoda-san?"

" _Hello Yukimura-san. I want to apologize on behalf of Maki-chan. She usually isn't like this, so please don't hold it against her. Ah, I'll see you at XXXXX station* at 1:00. I think Honoka forgot to mention that. See you tomorrow!"_

*Since I don't know where Otonokizaka High school is, I can't really pin point an actual station. Plus when I looked at the Tokyo metro… It was confusing as hell!

The next one is from T-Toujou-san… Uh… Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

" _Hellllo Yukimura-san! Toujou Nozomi here! I wanted to say hi, since our date is tomorrow! When principal Minami gave your phone number I was sooo excited that I—"_

"Stop, back, and delete…" After deleting Toujou-sans… Colourful text, I continued on to another message which came from Yazawa-san.

" _Hi, hi, hi! Yazawa Nico at your service! Principal Minami gave me your phone number! I'm probably going to text you a lot so be ready! Hahaha! Bye."_

… … … What just happened? Completely shocked at the last message. I put away my phone in my pocket, since I was expecting one last message. I know I'm not going to receive a second message, since the only people that haven't sent me anything was Ayase-san, and Nishikino-san. I highly doubt Nishikino-san will text me… For all I know she could send my phone number to some mercenary to kill me.

I went back to the kitchen and I could see that the oil was moving around loosely. I dumped the onions, and garlic in the frying pan, and began to sauté them. After I got the onions transparent, and the garlic cooked, I began to pour the white wine into the frying pan. I turned up the heat and brought it to a boil, quickly reducing the heat to simmer.

*bzzt* bzzt*

The phone vibrating in my pockets, and took I took it. Surprisingly it was not Ayase-san but Koizumi-san. She sent me.

" _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"_

Uh… I couldn't tell if it was a long, long "hi" or she was screaming. I mean it's gotten better… She didn't type the entire katana, hiragana letters on me. I placed my phone back in pockets before it vibrated again.

"What now?"

" _Hiiii I-I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for the last… b**ch (Mistyped…)"_

… … … …

… … … …

T-That was a mistake right? Yeah… I'll just leave it at that…

*bzzt* bzzt* *bzzt*

"Dear lord! What in the world!" My phone just kept on buzzing, and buzzing. Koizumi-san was sending me unidentifiable text messages.

"Dear lord stop! Please!" I yelled at my phone. I yelled so loud, that my neighbours probably called the cops because I was being robbed. Oddly enough, the texts sto-.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Are you ****ing kidding me?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs… Only realizing a second later it was Ayase-san this time. After seeing her message I calmed down a bit.

" _Hi Yukimura-san. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Ayase Eli. I asked principal Minami for you address, and I'm actually outside your building right now. I was hoping we could talk."_

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting this at all. I was hoping to see them tomorrow, but I guess she was concerned about something. I looked over at the frying pan and the wine was still reducing. I quickly grabbed a small coat from my closet and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Info Session Break #2**

Yukimura Sanae

Age: (Died at) 19

Gender: Female

Blood Type: O

Hair/Eye Colour: Black/Hazel

Height/Weight: 171cm/52kg

Status: Deceased

Cause of Death: Car Crash

Favourite Food: Karaage

Disliked Food: Grapefruit

Charm point: Long slim legs

* * *

I looked outside the glass doors to my apartment and saw a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail waiting outside. I headed out the door and tapped on her shoulder.

"Ayase-san?" I called out.

"Ah, Yukimura-san, good evening" Ayase said bowing.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk here. It's quite cold. Why don't we head upstairs?" I suggested. I mean, it's pretty cold outside. I just think it would be better to talk inside.

"Ok, then sorry for the intrusion"

The two of us headed back inside the apartment and into my room. Ayase seemed quite surprised by my apartment room. When she took off her shoes, she spun around 360 degrees with her mouth wide open in awe.

"Amazing! I didn't know you lived in a place like this…" Ayase-san said looking around the living room.

"It's really nothing. I just don't buy a lot of furniture. Keeping things simple is good enough for me." I said walking back to the stove. When I got back to the stove… "Ah! The water!"

I quickly ran over to the stove and uncovered the lid. The boiling water quickly sank, and I took a deep breath. Forgot to uncover the lid… An amateur thing to do.

"Ah… I'm sorry I didn't know you were cooking" Ayase-san said.

"No, no it's ok. You wouldn't have known anyway. It was my fault for thinking ahead of time." I pardoned her apology, since it wasn't really her fault. I poured in the mixed mushroom ravioli into the pot of boiling water, and turned off the heat to the reduced white wine.

"Ah, Ayase-san, did you eat yet?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Eh? No, I didn't… Ah. There's no need to cook for me as well" Ayase-san said.

"Haha… No need to worry. I only have a few left. I might as well get rid of them." I said pouring the rest of it inside anyway.

"Thank you very much. But, no offense… You don't really seem like the type to cook food." Ayase-san said.

Okay, I was a bit offended… Although honestly… I couldn't see myself cooking either.

"Really? Well I guess I can see why. I probably look like the type to wait for someone to do something for me."

"Eh? No, no, no I didn't mean like that!" Ayase-san said in a panicked fashion. She looked quite guilty of it, I don't know why though.

"Hahaha. I see." I walked over back to the stove and got out some plates from the cupboards. I grabbed the heavy cream and poured it into the reduced white wine, and began to thicken it, by bringing it to a boil then a simmer. I proceeded to add salt and black pepper for the taste.

*sniff* *sniff*

"The smells really good… Where did you learn to cook this?" Ayase-san asked looking over my shoulder.

"Hm? Well… I lived here since I was in middle school. I just looked at the cooking channels, and see what I could make without spending so much money. After that, I kind of just self-taught myself." I took out the ravioli and gave it a nice shake to get out some of the water. I, then quickly poured the ravioli in the reduced cream sauce and tossed it a bit.

"All, right it's done." I said, portioning it evenly between mine, and Ayase-sans plate. I grabbed two forks out of the drawer, and placed the plate and the condiments on the dining table, "Please sit."

"Thank you" Ayase-san sat down, and I sat in front of her. I waited for her as she took the first bite.

"Ah… Delicious!" Ayase-san said chewing on it happily, "I haven't had European-type cuisine in quite a while"

"Really? Well I'm glad you like it." I said grabbing my fork.

As we ate, I completely forgot the initial reason why Ayase-san came. Curious, I placed down my fork and asked her.

"That's right. Ayase-san, you came here to tell me something?"

"Ah! That's right. Sorry I was enjoying myself a little, so I forgot."

"Don't worry about that. So, tell me, what is it that you need?"

"Right. Um… This evening with Maki-chan… You don't hold it against her do you?" Ayase-san asked with a worried expression. I wasn't really surprised that she asked that question.

"Of course I don't. I understand where she's coming from. Though she just talked about it, in a more… Aggressive way. I don't really mind it." I replied. This reply gave Ayase-san relief, as she took a deep sigh. These girls really care for each other, which is really good to know.

"Also… About the schedule you were writing. What are you planning for us?" Ayase-san asked. I looked at her dead in her eye.

"I don't know" I said bluntly. Honestly… I have no idea.

"E-Excuse me?" She seemed surprised… Then again who wouldn't be?

"Well… Looking at your schedule before. It has a lot of time for practice, rehearsals and all that. Though since you guys are always practice, and rehearsing, adding with the fact that you guys go to school. Leaves very little room for relaxation. Which is why I planned, a week of school, rehearsing and practice." I actually just made that up now… Now I have to call that woman to make arrangements… Maybe this time she won't hack into my locations and give it to everybody…

"Eh?! A whole week off of school? Even our rehearsals?! That's insane" Ayase-san said slamming her hands on the table. I looked at her unfazed, and even grabbed two cups of water.

"It's not insane." I said sitting back down and sliding the glass of water over to her.

I took out my phone and began searching for something on my phone. I reached a site of an average well known idol group. I placed right in front of her.

"This is a schedule of current idol group with moderate popularity."

Ayase-sans eyes widened as the schedule was filled with different locations, and small time gaps in between.

"But here it says that have at least a 40 minute break" Ayase-san said pointing on a specific part.

"That's because they are in a car of 40 minutes moving on to their next location. After that the same thing. This is a rinse and repeat. You wake up early, raise your popularity, move on to the next area, maybe a concert, a fan signing, etc. These are the things you guys are going to do if you want to win Love Live." I drank the entire glass of water and placed in the sink along with Ayase-sans, and my plate. I looked back at her, and she looked like she was stumped.

"Let me tell you something Ayase-san. Having good songs, and a pretty face is not the only thing that factors a win for Love Live. Love Live don't have judges to decide who the best is, it's the fans. What do you think happens when fans vote for the winner?" I asked. Ayase-san shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if you were more talented in singing, or your performance was much more impactful. At the end of the day, fans vote for their bias. It's been that way for a long time." I said only the truth. These days, the actual music doesn't matter. You could have an okay song and still win awards, only because you have a group with a prettier face or more skin exposure.

"Once this week is over. Say good-bye to your freedom. You will give up your normal life, you will barely have any privacy, you will have stalkers, and people will watch you every day to try to bring you down. Which is why I want to ask you"

"W-What is it?" Ayase-san asked. Her facial expression showed that she was frightened. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said all that. That would be enough to scare anyone, but this is the price you pay.

"I want to ask you, if this is truly what you desire. You don't have to answer me now, but I would like an answer on the last day, or the day before." I said washing the dishes and placing them on the drying rack. I walked back towards Ayase-san, whose face was looking at the ground. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all this. All of you seem like intelligent, kind girls. I just don't want you girls to go into that world without knowing the consequences. If those consequences are too much… I do not want you to go through with the pain." I said. Ayase-san looked up at me and stared right into my eyes.

"Yukimura-san… Did something happen in the past?"

Upon hearing that, I kind of half-expected her to ask that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"To be honest I did manage a group before. They were also aiming for Love Live." I said, grabbing some fruits and placing them in an offering bowl.

"What happened to them?"

I walked over to my sisters' shrine and placed the bowls in front of her picture.

"They disbanded. The pressure caught up with them. The lack of sleep drove one of the members insane, and they all had a big argument. They decided to break off, and that was the last I saw them."

Ayase-san was speechless. I would be too. I got off the ground and walked towards Ayase-san. I stared at her in the eyes with a sense of worry.

"Please… Just think this over. I wouldn't want to see you guys lose your friendship over something like this." After I said that, Ayase-san left without a word. When I came back my hands began to shake uncontrollably, and my breathing became heavy. I quickly ran into my room and opened every single drawer near my bed and got out a boy of pills.

My hands were shaking so much that the pills just fell out one after another. I eventually got a hand on two and quickly tossed them into my mouth. My body began to calm down and my body began to lean to the left, hitting the wall. I slid down slowly onto the ground and took a few breaths before cleaning up the floor.

"Just stop already…" I held my head as I fell on to my bed. I didn't even bother taking a shower, I wanted to do was rest.

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Weekend Resort!**_


	3. Chapter III: Weekend Resort!

**Love Live**

All right everyone! Welcome back to Love Live! So before I get into the whole copyright thing, please understand that I might not be always updating as much as I can. I go to school on all weekdays, plus I have to wake up at 5:30 every weekday. That's means I'm going to I'm dead tired when I'm back home at like 6:00. Therefore if I wrote while I'm tired… I'm probably going to write some sort of satanic incantations. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Love Live. All rights go towards Sakurako Kimino, the writer of this manga, as well as Sunrise, the animation studio responsible for the anime. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned here. All rights of the songs used in this fanfiction, belong to the writers, and singers.

* * *

 **Chapter III: Weekend Resort!**

*beep* *beep*

"Ugh… What time is it?" I asked myself. I turned over to my clock and stopped the alarm. My vision was blurry for a few seconds, before seeing that the time was 11:23 A.M. I have to leave by 12:00 if I want to meet up with them on time. I got off my bed and I immediately took off my clothes to take a shower. I placed some new clothes on the hangar attached to the washroom door.

I walked into the shower, and turned on some hot water. After last night's little predicament, a hot shower was exactly what I needed. I got out of the shower and put on my clothes, throwing the ones I used yesterday into the laundry bin.

"Hm… I don't know if I'm going to lunch… Might as well eat something light." I said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some sliced bread and toasted it. I went into one of the cupboards and grabbed some nu*****a. After eating I headed out the door and walked towards the station.

*bzzt* bzzt*

"Who is it?" I wondered, as I waited for the train on the platform. I took out my phone and… Wait, wait… 32 messages?! W-Wha… What the heck happened when I was asleep?! I looked at one of the messages and it was from… K-Koizumi-san? I went through all of the messages… They were all from Koizumi! Most of them don't even have legitimate words in them!

"What in the world? Is she still trying to apologize? I should've sent her a message back…" I said to myself. I began to write back to her, when another message came in. I ignored it and continued to write, and… Send!

"Ok that should be—"

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Are you f****ing kidding me?!" I yelled out loud. Everyone on the platform looked at me with scared expressions. It was like they saw Sadako-san* or something.

*The girl from "The Ring"*

When I actually took the time to look at the message… It was actually from Kotori-san. She sent a message regarding that they would be a little late. Well I might as well wait at the station were going to meet at. Nothing else to do here anyways.

When the train arrived I took a seat since there weren't that many people. I decided to doze off a bit since I have ways to go, before I get to my destination. When I was asleep, I was awoken by a rough stop, when the train arrived at another station. I rubbed my eyes and noticed a familiar person walking inside. It was crimson hair? Oh crap.

Nishikino-san noticed I was here and gave me a dirty look. However since her station was packed with people she was pushed over to my side, and stood right in front of me. We both looked away from each other at the same, but there was an awkward moment…. I turned my head back to Nishikino-san, but she was still turned away.

*SCRREEECH*

"Whoa!" Everyone on the train including us yelled as the train made a turn and caused everyone to lose their footing. Nishikino-san tripped on her own feet and started to fall. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down onto my lap. When the train stopped turning, everyone became calm again.

"Ow…" Nishikino-san said. She turned around and saw my face, and was immediately turned off. She looked down and saw she was sitting on my lap, like a little sister, and an older brother. Her face turned bright red, and she tried to get off. Although her spot was taken by someone else and had nowhere else to stand.

"N-Nishikino-san? Why don't you wait until the next stop?" I asked. Nishikino-san looked back at me with a red face. She didn't seem too pleased with the situation.

"I bet your enjoying this you pervert…" Nishikino-san said. I didn't ask for this to happen!

"Look it was just bad luck okay. Don't worry about it, by the next station you can get off my lap." I said.

"Obviously, I'll just to another cart so I won't see your face." Nishikino-san said, completely pissing me off. Okay I get it! But do you have to announce it to me? You know what? Screw this. I grabbed Nishikino-sans waist and lifted her up.

"W-Wait, what are you?" Nishikino-san asked with embarrassment. I managed to get off my seat and placed Nishikino-san on the seat. I managed to squeeze through people to get into another cart, but not without hearing what people had to say about it.

"Hey, hey… Are they brother and sister?"

"I don't know… It looked like it…"

"What a terrible brother, leaving is sister like that"

"Ugh… If he was my son, I would give him a beating"

Again… Again, people just running their mouths without any knowledge of the situation, or the person. All they do is judge other people to make their own choices justifiable… This is the world I chose for myself, and those girls as well. A world where eyes are constantly on you, looking at you rising to the top only make you come crashing down.

" _Arriving at XXXX Station, Arriving at XXXX Station, please alight on the left."_

The train finally reached my destination. When I got off it was already 1:03. Well they did tell me they were going to be late. Well maybe except Nishikino-san. Speaking of which I saw her walking towards my way.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nishikino-san asked. I didn't reply and only looked at her. "Why didn't you object to it?"

"Why do you care? From the first day, you kind of set the tone, of not giving two damns about me" I said. Hearing this Nishikino-san was a bit surprised. She didn't expect me to say that at all. "What does it matter? If I objected to it, it would only bring more attention to you."

When I said that I walked away, leaving Nishikino-san with a confused expression. I walked down onto the streets and looked around. I wondered if there was any place I could sit and wait until they arrived. I looked and found a nice café nearby and decided to walk over there. When I was walking towards it, Nishikino-san popped up beside me.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're going to that café right? All of us are regulars there." Nishikino-san said, walking ahead of me. Well what a coincidence. When I walked in with Nishikino-san, she wasn't joking about regulars there. All of the waitresses, and even the manager came out to greet her. When they were done greeting, one of the waitresses came up towards me and asked.

"Excuse me, are you Maki-chans boyfriend?" The waitress asked. Well my brain took a few seconds to process the words. I'm pretty sure asked me if I was dating Nishikino-san… I'm right, right?

"Eh? No, I'm not. I'm actually their manager for Muse. Well temporary manager at the moment." I said replying with a smile. When I answered she didn't seem to mind. In fact she was a little happy about it.

"Joanne-san what are you talking about? There's no way I would ever go on a date with him." Nishikino-san said. For some reason that stung…

"My, my… There's no need to be so mean Maki-chan. I think he is a fine young man." Joanne-san said staring at me. I feel pleased, and somewhat nervous at the same time. She looked like a person who is into some kinky stuff. Despite that, she was quite pretty. She stood since she is a foreigner. Long dark blonde hair, blue eyes, her proportions are pretty good.

"Excuse me. What is your name?" Joanne asked.

"Huh? Ren, Yukimura Ren. Nice to meet you Joanne-san" I said bowing. All of sudden she slipped a piece of paper into my hands and winked at me. At that moment I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Nice to meet you Ren-kun" Joanne said holding my hand tightly.

R-Ren-kun? When did we get this close?

"Out of curiosity… Where are you from Joanne-san?" I asked, pulling back my hand. She looked saddened when I did that but regained a happy demeanour after.

"I'm from the States, more specifically I'm from Miami. I came here to study" Joanne said.

"Huh, really? What university do you go to here?" I asked.

"Todai. I study Medical Science"

… … …

"W-Wait! Todai?!" I asked in surprised. She didn't look smart! Okay… That was being a little stereotypical, but still! Todai!?

"Yes… for some reason people are always surprised when I say that…" Joanne said with a sadden face.

"No, no. I actually find it amazing that you're in Todai. I hope everything goes well" I said with a smile. We seem to be getting along fine. Well until Nishikino-san was staring at the both of us.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff. I'm going to sit over there okay?" Nishikino-san said walking over to an empty table.

"Then, Joanne-san I'll talk to you later" I said bowing. I quickly walked back to Nishikino-san, and sat at her table.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked. Seriously?

"Why can't I sit here?" I answered back with a question.

"There are more seats in this café, just sit at another table" She answered back.

"Be considerate for others. You never know when a large number will come in. Besides having a table of four to yourself… You seem kind of lonely" I said smirking. Nishikino-san blushed hearing this and quickly picked up the menu. She's actually quite easy to deal with…

"Ah…"

"Whats wrong?" I asked Nishikino-san, who looked like she was looking for something. She went around her pockets, and I knew what she forgot. Either her phone, or her wallet… I'm going to guess a wallet, because nobody in this time would ever forget their phone.

"Did you forget your wallet?" I asked. Nishikino-san looked at me nodded. I shrugged my shoulders and asked, "Well this trip was my idea… It wouldn't hurt to pay for you."

"Eh? No you don't have to do that." Nishikino-san rejected the offer, but I was going to pay for her either way. Luckily I managed to catch her looking at one of the menu items.

"Don't worry about it" I said raising my hand to get the attention of one of the waitresses. Oddly enough… Joanne-san actually ran towards us.

"Hi! What can I get you guys today?"

"Yes, can I have, a green tea latte? She will have… Hm… Ah! Now I remember a glass of tomato juice, and a slice of tiramisu." I said giving the menu to Joanne. Though she just looked at me with widened eyes. I turned to Nishikino-san and she did the exact same thing. "Uh… Is something wrong?"

"N-No… Well actually. I'm surprised that you know what Maki-chan likes." Joanne said.

"Well as a manager, it's my job to take into consideration what they like, to keep them happy. I just saw Nishikino-san looking over the same thing over and over again."

"Well you are very observant. I'll get these to you as soon as I can okay?" Joanne said, happily hopping away. I turned to look at Nishikino-san who looked out towards the window, a little red.

* * *

 **Info Session Break #3**

Joanne Henderson

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Blood Type: AB

Hair/Eye Colour: Blonde/Blue

Height/Weight: 174cm/50kg

Favourite Food: Carbonara

Disliked Food: Blue Cheese

Occupation: University Student

Café Waitress

Education: University Of Tokyo (Medical Science)

* * *

"Here you are one Green Tea Latte, tomato juice, and Tiramisu. Enjoy…" Joanne said. He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Make sure to look at the paper okay?"

I felt my spine tingle. I'm not use to this!

I grabbed my latte and began to sip it. I noticed that Nishikino-san didn't touch her drink nor the cake. Feeling a little unappreciated, I thought of a little plan.

"Hey, Nishikino-san are you not hungry or something?" I asked,

"I didn't ask for you to order for me…" Nishikino-san looked like a pouting child. In a way it's cute, but also very irritating… What do you call these people? Uh… Tsundere? I don't know… I didn't know these people existed…

"Nishikino-san… Nishikino-san…" I kept repeating her name but she kept on ignoring me.

*jingle* *jingle*

"Ah, Welcome to our café… Please take a seat anywhere you like"

"Nishikino-san…" I said one more time. She gave me no reaction, so "Maki-chan?"

"Wha?! What are you?!" Nishikino-san turned to me flushed, and that was my opening! I already had a piece of the cake on the fork and I quickly fed her, "Mmff?!"

"Well is it good? I asked with a smile. Nishikino-san looked at me completely red, and shy. She began to chew it and then swallowed it. She gave a slight nod, which was enough to make me smile, "Go on eat the rest of it, don't worry about the bill okay?"

Nishikino-san looked at me for a few seconds and picked up the fork. Right when she was about to take another bite, someone walked over to us.

"What are you doing, Maki-chan, Yukimura-san?" We both turned to see who it was.

"Eh? Ayase-san?"

"Eli?"

We both looked at each other and assessed the current situation. I knew what it looked like, but still kept my composure… On the other hand…

"Ayase-san, don't worry the both of us just got here—"

"Eli, this is nothing! We just happened to meet each other that's all! I don't get the wrong idea!" Nishikino-san yelled out. I face palmed my head as a shrunk down into my seat. Ayase-san did not answer and only took a seat, looking a little bit displeased.

"Get me something too" Ayase-san said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Seriously… What the hell is going on?

"I overheard you treating Maki-chan to something. You treat her but not me?" Ayase-san asked, giving a scary glare. Both Nishikino-san and I felt chills down our spine. I didn't even answer and just nodded my head. I called back another waitress and she gave Ayase-san a menu.

After waiting for about two minutes, Ayase-san called out to Joanne, who was a bit reluctant to come.

"W-What can I get you?"

"I want, a large mango bubble tea, half sugar, and extra tapioca. One chocolate mousse, crème brûlée, and shaved ice with sliced mangoes, lychee and rainbow jelly, and mango puree syrup!"

"Y-Yes…" Joanne stuttered. She walked away like she lost her soul… Nishikino-san on the other hand slowly ate her tiramisu bit by bit… Me… I think my wallet committed suicide…

"D-Don't you think you ordered a little too much Ayase-san?" I asked, in a very careful, tone.

*DEATH GLARE*

"Okay, okay! No, no it's fine! Order as much as you like…" I said taken back in fear. Ayase-san usually looks like a mature lady, with a serious expression. What the heck happened here?

"Huh?" I looked at Nishikino-san who was eating her tiramisu and noticed there was some cream on her face. I grabbed some tissues from a small packet I usually bring around. During that time Joanne and another waitress came with her orders… How in the heck were they that fast!? Did they feel the fear from inside the kitchen or something?!

The waitress and Joanne placed down Ayase-sans order and quickly walked away. When Ayase-san looked busy eating, I took out the tissue and leaned forward towards Nishikino-san.

"Nishikino-san, you've got cream on your face… Hold still" I said.

"Eh? Wait…" Nishikino-san was caught off guard by my sudden choice of movement. I managed to wipe it off without much interference, and objection from her. I guess because Ayase-san is here, she's acting a little bit more reser—

*PING*

"W-W-What just happened?" I just felt something fly past my face. I turned to the wall and I saw a knife stuff onto the wall, "Dear Lord!" Who in the world threw…? Wait I know… I turned to look at Ayase-san who looked like she was going to turn into a Tit*n any freaking second right now!

*bzzzt* bzzzt*

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I immediately took it out. It was from Kousaka-san.

" _Yukimura-san? Where are you? We're waiting for you at the station."_

"Ah! Looks like the others are at the station! Why don't we take these to go, huh?" I asked. I lifted up my hand and made a writing motion. The waitress noticed it and gave me the bill… 4,900 Yen… (Approx. $41 U.S. or $49 Canadian)

When we walked out of the café, I looked at my wallet… It looked like it was coughing coins… Ayase-san began to walk fast, and walked past me with a pouting face. I honestly don't know what happened, but Nishikino-san looked kind worried before. Now she looks relaxed, even taking a deep sigh.

The three of us walked up towards the platform, where everyone was waving towards us. Kousaka-san and Kotori-san ran over to me.

"Sorry about being late Yukimura-san." Kousaka-san said.

"No, no worries. I didn't really mind it at all." I replied.

"By the way…Did something happen between you and Nishikino-san?" Kotori asked.

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Well… I don't really feel any hostility in the air between you two…" Kotori-san said. Well that's maybe because Ayase-san struck fear into our bodies, and completely forgot about each other… Seriously, I was inches away from having a knife stuck in my head, like some sort of Halloween ornament!

"Well, I guess we will be working on our relationship throughout this week. Hopefully it will get better." I said. While we were talking amongst ourselves the train arrived. All of us entered the train and we were heading off near the ocean. We walked towards the first class section where I showed a specific card in my wallet, and the man let me through.

"All right everyone. Sit anywhere you'd like, we'll be here for a while as well." I said showing the girls the first class section. In the first class section, the seats were very comfortable and spacious. It has enough space to fully extend the back of the chair into a mini-bed. There is also a food bar up ahead, mostly serving coffee, slushes, sandwiches, desserts, and candy.

"Amazing! Yukimura-san how did manage to get this!?" Kousaka-san asked as she jumped onto on the chairs looking out the large window.

"Hm? Well, actually my uncle works on building trains. He usually gets this pass I got here, but never uses it. So he gave it to me instead." I said showing her the yearly pass card. I gave them the card to let them have a look at it.

"Amazing… How do you not get on this every single time?" Sonoda-san asked. Upon hearing this my smile turned upside down.

"I used to. But it's just lonely if you don't have anyone else to be with you." I said sitting down onto one of the seats. The train entered the tunnel, exactly when I turned to face the window. The girls looked at me peculiarly. Since I was putting such a sad face on, why wouldn't they.

"Don't worry about me though. I just want you girls to have fun, okay?" I said turning back to them with a smile. The girls nodded and began to look around the train. However Toujou-san and Ayase-san sat in front of me. At first I was a bit afraid since Ayase-san sat in front of me, and Toujou-san really needs no explanation.

"What do you two need?" I asked.

"Um… I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour this evening… I-I didn't mean to throw that knife at you." Ayase-san said lowering her head. Well indeed I don't know why she did that… Maybe she was trying to protect her junior? I mean I'm technically still just a stranger to them.

"Don't worry about it Ayase-san. I'm pretty sure you had a good reason" I replied back. Now that I actually think about it… I don't think there is a good reason to throw a knife at someone… Even if it's protecting your junior… "Toujou-san did you also need something?"

Toujou-san just smiled at me and took out a piece of paper… Hold on… I went around my pockets and noticed the paper Joanne-san gave me at the café was gone… How in the world did she get it?!

"T-Toujou-san? C-Can you give that back please?" I asked politely. However Toujou-san just shook her head.

"Now let's see what we have here…" Toujou-san said opening the piece of paper, "My, my, my… Everyone come listen to this!" Toujou-san announced to everyone, and they gathered around.

"This is from Joanne-san… It was for Yukimura-san" Toujou-san said in a playful way.

"Ho? Yukimura-san you work fast don't you?" Hoshizora-san said winking at me. I felt uncomfortable seeing them reading this… I didn't even read it!

"Shall we read this aloud?" Toujou-san said. Everyone nodded. Nishikino-san looked like she didn't care but she started to lean towards them. Look if you want to listen just listen… No need to act so conspicuous. On the other hand Ayase-san glared at me. Again! What did I do?!

"Ren-kun… Kyaaaa!" Toujou-san screamed all of sudden, including the other girls. This is some gossip girl type of stuff. Nishikino-san seemed like she was going vomit, while Ayase-sans glare only got worse…

"When I saw walk into the store, my heart skipped a beat… I think you are a very handsome boy… So please call me sometimes okay? She left her phone number on here too… With a kiss mark…" Toujou-san said with a flushed face. The other girls also looked embarrassed. Nishikino-san looked like a beet, and Ayase… The Tit*n is coming out!

"My… You seem to have stolen Joanne-san heart… **Ren-k-u-n!** " Toujou said teasing me as much as possible. This girl is too strong! I can't deal with her.

"… Yu-Ki-Mu-Ra-San…" I heard Ayase's voice coming closer and closer. The girls began to get scared and Toujou just happily slipped away, leaving me and Ayase together. She walked towards me with steam coming out of her mouth. I ran to the back of the train but the door was locked… Who the hell locked it?!

"Teehee… Whoops" Toujou-san said placing the keys down her chest.

"Are you f****ing kidding me?!" I yelled. I turned back to Ayase-san who had a dark aura around her.

"It's time for our manager's punishment…" Ayase-san said. All of a sudden knifes began to escape from her body. What the hell is this?! Freaking Unlimited bl*** w**ks?!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

" _Arriving at XXXX Station, Arriving at XXXX station, please alight on the right."_

"Yay! We're here!" Kousaka-san said happily jumping out of the train. The rest of the members happily left the train, well Ayase-san was pulling my ear since I was completely white with fear.

"Um… Y-Y-Y-Yu-Yukimur-Yukimura-san… Are you okay?" Koizumi-san asked. I was happy to hear her voice…

"Y-Yeah… I'm good…" I said. Ayase-san finally let go of my ear and I fell onto the ground like paper.

"Hmph!" Ayase-san turned and walked away with the other girls leaving me on the ground. Luckily, Kotori-san was here to help me up.

"Are you okay Yukimura-san?" Kotori-san asked putting my arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you" I was able to get back onto my feet again. I mean despite the near death experiences I've had today, I'm just glad that the girls are enjoying themselves. I along with Kotori-san began to walk down from the station and onto the streets. We met up with the other girls as two long black vans pulled up.

"All right everyone get into the cars, they'll take us to our destination." I said opening the doors for them. The girls were completely amazed by this turn out. Half of the girls entered the first car, and the other half on the second. The vans began to drive off and soon we entered an open high way, where we could see a large beach, seagulls, the blue ocean, a beautiful mountain behind us, and large building near the beach.

"This place is so beautiful!" Kousaka-san said, not being able to sit still. Sonoda-san was happily sipping some tea enjoying the view peacefully… Well despite Kousaka-sans loud remarks. Kotori-san was sitting quietly looking at the mountain and seeing the birds fly side-by-side with the van. Nishikino-san on the other hand just sat quietly not looking at anything, her eyes were just on the road.

"Yukimura-san" Kousaka-san came up to me with an energetic face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I actually just wanted to thank you. It's been a while since we could let it all out. To be honest, we were actually fighting most of the time before you showed up" Kousaka-san said.

"Well, now you can let it out all you want. This week is just to help you relax, and take your mind off of things." I told her. Kousaka-san happily nodded and continued her energetic sight-seeing. I looked over to Nishikino-san and saw her drinking some water, which was out. She placed it down like it was nothing.

"Hey…" I called out to Nishikino-san. I tapped a cold can onto her face and got out a cute reaction.

"Hya…!" Nishikino-san was surprised by the sudden cold temperature, "What are you?"

I shoved the tomato juice into her hands, as I began to drink some canned lemon tea. She looked at me with annoyance but it didn't really bother all that much.

"You can hate me all you want" I said to her. She turned to look at me, "You can hate me resent me. However know that I will never hate you, and always treat you guys fairly. Not only as a manager, but as a friend who wants to see you guys succeed."

Nishikino-san's expression eased up a lot more. This was the first time I actually seen her smile. She opened the can of tomato juice and began to drink happily. Though the smiling face soon disappeared as she saw me smirking at her.

* * *

We finally arrived at the resort we are staying at. All of got out of the care, and we were greeted by a woman wearing a nice cashmere suit, and blouse. This woman has shoulder length brown hair, sunglasses on her forehead, and golden hoop earrings.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Giselle Alder. I'm the owner of this resort. Ren-chan gave me a call about your arrival, and to be honest… I don't like you girls" She said bluntly. I knew it… I knew this was going to happen!

"Giselle hold on a second here!" I immediately retorted back however Giselle answered back with a glare… A glare even scarier than Ayase-sans.

"I know you are here to relax, I don't really mind it that much. However do not cause Ren-chan too much trouble, and were going to get along just fine." Giselle said glaring at the girls. Really, only Ayase-san, Sonoda-san, Nishikino-san, and Kousaka-san glared back at her. Hopefully everything is going to be fine.

"Well… Luckily for you guys we already have your luggage in your rooms. I'm pretty sure Ren-chan forgot to mention that you girls are going to be staying here for a week" Giselle said.

"Huh?! A week!?" Sonoda-san said, running up to me grabbing my collar and shaking me relentlessly, "What about practice?! Exercise?!"

"You guys already had enough of that for the past few months! It wouldn't hurt to take a week off!" I said while she was shaking me. Suddenly Giselle shoved the two of apart.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier?" Giselle asked Sonoda.

"Giselle stop it, its fine!" I said to her. Giselle looked at me and sighed.

"Well you girls just go to your rooms for now okay? I'm just going to talk to Giselle for a second okay?"

The girls nodded and began to walk into the building escorted by the staff. This only left me a Giselle standing by the entrance.

"Are you sure about this Ren-chan?" Giselle asked me.

"Well, I told them to give me an answer by the end of this week." I replied back to her, "If they say yes then I don't really have a choice, if they say no… I'm gone"

"What do you want the answer to be?" Giselle asked me. I looked over to the ocean and the blue sky. I looked as the girls entered the elevator happily talking to each other. I looked back at Giselle, placed h=my hands behind my head and said.

"Doesn't matter to me"

* * *

 **END**

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **The Days before the Answer**_


	4. Chapter IV: The Days before the Answer

**Love Live**

Hello everyone! Happy Victoria Day! I think that only applies to Canadians though… I think… Anyways, I'm not even sure if this is going to be up on Victoria Day, but who cares?! (I'm sorry to those who do). Anyways let's just get into this chapter shall we?! By the way the fireworks are loud as sh*t! I can't hear myself think!

Disclaimer: I said it in the first, second, and third chapter, I ain't gotta repeat myself!

P.S. Thank you guys for all the favourites, followings, and reviews, I really appreciate all your doing for me! Hope you guys have a great day!

* * *

 **Chapter IV: The Days before the Answer**

* * *

*ding*

The elevator reached the top floor at the resort building. Luckily due to my relationship with Giselle, she gave us this floor at a discounted rate. Though it's still a bit pricey, I can manage it. I took out the keycard to my room and swiped it down. The keycard reader flashed green and I opened the door to my room.

I entered my room which was quite spacious. This was pretty much a penthouse. Actually, this is actually Giselle's room. The girls got the discounted President room. I placed the key card in my wallet and began to unpack my stuff which was brought here. I took out my clothes and neatly placed them in a closet where I was going to sleep. After I organized everything I took out my laptop and placed it onto the desk in my bedroom.

"Maybe I should check up on them before I start working on the schedule." I said to myself. I left my room and knocked on the girl's president room.

"Hello? Are you girls done unpacking yet?" There was no response. I tried knocking a few more times but still, there was no response. I leaned close to the door with my ear, trying to hear anything. It was way to quiet. Maybe they went out? I did come to this floor a few minutes after them.

I took out my key card, which was a master card. Since Giselle's room needs a master card, it's no surprise that I would have one. I inserted the card, and the card reader flashed green.

"Sorry for intruding" I said as I entered the room cautiously. I looked around the entrance and noticed that their shoes were still here. I wondered to myself… What were they doing? Why didn't they answer the door? I took off my shoes, and turned them around with the shoes facing the door.

I walked into the living room, where their luggage was already open. Some of the stuff was taken out, while some stuff was still inside. I walked towards the bedrooms, and they were empty. Kitchen empty, second floor empty, mini-theatre empty, and the only place I haven't checked was the washroom…

When I arrived at the washroom, I noticed that the door was closed and locked. Well at least I won't walk inside and end up like a main character from some sort of harem manga. I placed my ear on the door, and heard the sound of water, and laughing. Well they're taking a shower… That's probably why they couldn't hear the doorbell.

"Okay, I'll be getting out first" I heard Toujou-san's voice, and I immediately began to panic. I quickly bolted out of the hallway and I heard the door from the bathroom unlock.

Are you f****ing kidding me?! I would have said that out loud, but that would've been stupid. I looked around anywhere, anywhere I could hide. I decided to head up the stairs, where it was pretty much a lounge with a giant TV. I saw a little bar beside the TV and immediately hid inside.

"Ah! That was refreshing!" Toujou-san said.

"That definitely was… After a long ride a bath is just what I needed" Ayase-san's voice was next!

Dear lord… If they found me like this… They'd throw me out from the balcony… Wait this place does have a balcony right?

"Eh? There are another pair shoes at the entrance" Ayase-san said pointing at Yukimura's shoes.

OH MY JESUS!

"Wait… I think I recognize those shoes" Ayase-san said getting a closer look at the shoes.

I need to create a distraction! I looked around the bar and opened the mini-fridge filled with sodas. I took one of the sodas and began to shake it, after I quickly rolled it down the stairs grabbing Ayase-san and Toujou-sans attention.

"Huh? Whats that?" Toujou-san and Ayase-san ignored the shoes, and walked towards the can of soda, "Ah! Melon flavour? My favourite!" Toujou-san happily picked up the can of soda and opened it… Only to have melon soda shoot in her face.

"Ahh! Nozomi?!" Ayase-san was taken back by surprise and tried to help her friend who was being assaulted by a soft drink. I knew this was my only chance, and I quickly got out from the mini bar. I ran and slid through the gap of the second floor fence, landing and doing a roll right into my shoes. I quickly ran out the door without Ayase-san and Nozomi noticing, and closed the door silently….

"Whew… I guess the ninja blood in me activated… Whew…" My heart was beating so fast, that I thought it was going to burst out… Note to self, never enter a girls room without permission…I walked back to my room and got out my swimming trunks, a grey sweater and a pair of sandals. When I got changed I left my room and knocked on the girl's door. Hopefully they answer this time.

"Yes?" Kousaka-san answered the door. Though it appears everyone was already changed into their swimsuits. "Ah Yukimura-san! Are you going to the beach too?"

"Yeah. I figure I would take you guys there. It's actually quite confusing if you don't know the way." I said. The girls grabbed what they needed for the beach and began to follow me into the elevator.

"So, Yukimura-san, you've been here before?" Sonoda-san asked.

"Yeah. Giselle was close friend of my sister. We usually come here during the summer break. We always get looked at by other people… Since this place is really expensive" I said. The girls suddenly lost all of their energy. Kousaka-san came up to me nervously playing with her fingers.

"How expensive are we talking about?" Kousaka-san asked.

"Hm… Only about 200,000* yen a night" I said bluntly. The girls suddenly lost their souls, as all of them turned white. (By the way 200,000 Yen is about $1669 U.S. and $2028 Canadian). "Hm? What happened? Didn't I tell you guys get a discounted rate?"

"I-It doesn't matter if its discounted… it would still be over a 100,000 yen…" Kousaka-san said, with her soul barely hanging in her mouth.

"Well I guess that's true… With the discount it's still 175,000 yen" I said bluntly again. The girls literally looked like they were going to heaven or something. Maybe I should tell them I already paid it… No, no… They would only freak out more. "Well don't worry about it guys, I'll worry about the bill and you guys just have fun, okay?"

The ten of us left the elevator and walked towards an open air lift. Basically this left sends us down to the beach, since the building was built onto a mountain. The lift is completely see through se you can see some wildlife running around. The sides were covered by the trees, and you could even see monkeys jumping around the trees. Plus if you lucky, you might get hit with some poop!

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" Kousaka-san said looking at the tropical trees, and wild life. The lift eventually stopped at a wooden platform where the staff opened the lift doors for us. The ten of us walked down the stairs and as we past the trees, the sight of a wide blue ocean, and warm sand sent chills down the girl's spines.

"WOW!" Kousaka-san yelled, not hesitating to run right into the ocean.

"Ah! Honoka, wait for me!" Kotori-san said chasing after the hyper energetic girl. Sonoda-san, and Hoshizora-san quickly followed behind her.

"Well you girls go ahead and enjoy yourselves, I actually have something to do." I said waving off the remaining members.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Hm?" I wondered who would text me at this time. When I opened it… It was Koizumi-san…

 _Subject:_

 _Is it okay if I talk to you like this? I-I can't seem to talk to you face to face… Please? ()_

"Is she actually serious?" I turned around and looked at Koizumi-san whom turned around quickly after seeing y face, "Why do I feel so empty inside?"

"Don't mind Koizumi-san. This actually a step forward for her" A heard a girl spoke. I looked around but no one was there, "Down here!"

"Wha?!" I was surprised by the sudden yelling, and looked down. Oh it was Yazawa-san! **Completely forgot about her in the story… Hahaha….**

"Hey, Yazawa-san."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"17… Why?" She answered back with a straight face.

"No, no seriously…" I mean seriously? If she's 17 she should be a bit taller right? I mean some people don't grow as much… But she's shorter than her juniors.

"… … …" Yazawa-san did not reply, and was actually shaking. Well I can already see this going south… I should say something.

"Actually Yazawa-san forget that conversation we just had. I mean some people just don't grow as much, am I right?" Wait a minute what am I saying!?

"… Y-Y-You…. You idiot manager!" Yazawa-san sent a fal*on punch right to my chin, and I blasted off like T**m Roc**t! Yazawa-sans stomped off in a tear-eyed anger. Ayase-san, and Toujou-san couldn't help but laugh at my mistake. Koizumi-san on the other hand was doing something on her phone. Nishikino-san? Well she didn't give a damn.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

I felt my phone vibrate as my head was stuck in the sand. I lifted up my head and saw the text message was from Koizumi-san. Oh yeah she's going to be texting me from now on… This is going to be fun.

" _Are you ok?! I'm sorry about Nico-san! She's really sensitive about her height!"_

Thanks for the warning… I looked back at her and gave her an ok with my hand. I painfully got up from the sand and began to walk towards one of the ocean side restaurants. When I walked over, Giselle was waving me over. When I got her, I thought I would catch up with her a bit. So we began to sit down at chat with each other.

* * *

 **Info Session Break #4**

Giselle Adler

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Blood Type: O

Nationality: German

Hair/Eye Colour: Brown/Green

Height/Weight: 176cm/56kg

Likes: Bratwurst, (Hugging) Yukimura Ren, Surfing

Dislikes: Durian, Durian crepes, Durian milkshakes… She doesn't like Durian

Charm Point: Model-Like proportions

Occupation: Manager/CEO of " _ **Frieden Grand Villa Resort"**_

Alma Mater: University Of Cambridge (Judge Business School) ***M.B.A***

* * *

 **For this part it will not be in Yukimura's POV.**

"Kotori, Kotori, over here!" Honoka was happily splashing ocean water at her friend who quickly splashed her back.

"Ahhhh!" Umi was suddenly hit by water with some pressure. She turned around and saw Rin with scuba like gear holding a water rifle, "Eh?!"

Umi was a little bit terrified as Rin slowing submerged in the water leaving Umi confused at what she is. Rin sneakily swan past her nervous friend and rose up from behind slowly pointing her water rifle right at Umi's back.

"Gotch- EH?!" Rin was surprised as Umi turned around with double water pistols, and stared at her like the dude from termina**r.

"Who's got who I wonder?" Umi said deeply as she began blasting Rin with water. Rin happily blasted back, and eventually began doing dives into the ocean like it was the matrix. Eli (Or Eri? Can you guys tell me? I don't know which one to use.) Nozomi, and Maki laid down on the sun loungers with an umbrella over them. The three looked very relaxed, however they were quickly interrupted by Nico whom brought a bucket full of ocean water and threw onto to all three of them, but mostly Maki.

"What the?!" All three of them said. They looked at Nico who was laughing triumphantly, and behind her was a worried Hanayo who didn't know what to do.

Maki looked at Nico annoyingly and the two exchanged stares that were like lightning. Eli, and Nozomi just laughed as Rin called out to Maki.

"Hey, Maki!" Rin called out. Maki turned to her friend who threw one of her water rifles at her. Maki barely caught it but knew exactly what to do with it.

"Hehe…" Maki giggled. Nico went from happy to completely terrified. Despite being just ocean water, she was being chased by Maki like some sort duck on hunting season.

"Hahaha… It's been a while since we were able to relax like this" Nozomi said, talking to Eli. Eli looked at Honoka, Kotori, and Umi happily playing in the ocean.

"Yeah… It really is relaxing. I have to make sure to thank Yukimura-san after." Eli said. She turned to Nozomi whom was smirking at her, "W-What is it Nozomi?"

"Eli… Do you like Yukimura-san?" Nozomi asked. Eli's face turned a little red and looked away from Nozomi. "Was it maybe love at first sight?"

Nozomi was pushing this as far as she can. Since she always liked teasing her members, as well as Yukimura now, she couldn't help but not tease Eli about this.

"What are you talking about Nozomi? I don't like him… I-I'm just a little fond of him, is all" Eli said lifted her knees up to her chest.

"A little fond? Last time I checked, throwing knives at a person because he got a phone number from a pretty girl, doesn't mean _a little fond_ … In fact it just screams jealousy" Nozomi said. "So? What do you like about Yukimura-san?"

"Huh? I told you I don't like him. I-It's just that he… he looks like he's just playing around with girls… You see it to don't you?" Eli said. As she was talking her voice got gradually louder.

"Everywhere we go, girls are constantly looking at him. Plus, even his old friends are girls! How can I trust a guy that is always surrounded by girls?!" Eli's voice got so loud that eventually her members heard her, as well as some of the other guests. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Some of the female guests blushed and started saying she was cute because of jealousy.

"Sounds just like jealousy to me." Nozomi said smiling at her blushing friend.

"Geez! Say what you want" Eli said fed up with her friends teasing. She walked towards one of the beverage stands, and stood in line. Nozomi sighed, as Eli was not really being honest.

"Hey, Honoka" Kotori called out. Umi and Honoka stopped playing around in the water as Kotori held a serious face.

"Whats wrong Kotori?" Umi asked.

"What do you two think of Yukimura?" Kotori asked. Umi and Honoka looked at each other, wondering why Kotori asked such a random question.

"Why do you ask that?" Honoka asked.

"Well… It just feels strange to me. We only met Yukimura-san a day ago, and he's already treating us to so much luxury things. For some reason, I feel like there's a reason why he's doing this" Kotori said clenching her hand.

"Well, certainly it's weird that Yukimura-san all of sudden treated us like this. I just think he's trying to be nice to us… Well it might be a little overkill with this. But he even said why, didn't he?" Umi said reassuring Kotori.

"Eh?" Kotori looked back at her friend.

"He looked at us and knew we were tired. Without a second thought he brought us here. Whether or not he has a reason, I feel like he's trying his best" Umi said. Honoka who was besides her smiled and nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"Actually when we were on the train here. Yukimura-san asked me what we liked to eat as well" Umi said, surprising the two girls.

"Eh why?" Honoka asked.

"He told me that it would easier for everyone to relax if I knew what they liked. He seemed very diligent when I was giving him the information" Umi said.

"The question is, why he is trying so hard…" Kotori said. The two knew what she meant. Despite Yukimura meeting them a day ago, no one would try this hard the first day. They do not want to think that Yukimura has an ulterior motive, but it is something they have to take into account.

"By the way have seen Yukimura-san?" Kotori asked.

"Eh? No actually... I thought he would be with Eli, Nozomi and the others." Umi said. The three looked over to the other girls, and noticed that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Honoka asked.

* * *

"Maybe I should buy him some too?" Eli asked herself. She was next up in line, but didn't know as she was contemplating what to get.

"Um… Miss? You're next" The seller said.

"Ah! Sorry… Can I get one chocolate milk and…" Eli thought about what he would like and began to think hard again. The seller looked at her and smiled, knowing what she was doing. The seller took out a bottle of mango aloe Vera juice.

"Here little lady just take this. It's on the house" The seller said giving the drink to Eli.

"Eh? Ah, thank you…" Eli took the drink and her chocolate milk, and paid. When she was walking away she wondered to herself, why he would give this to her. The seller at the shop happily smiled and said to the customer behind her.

"It's nice to be young isn't it?" The seller said.

"It definitely is!" The lady customer said, looking back Eli.

* * *

 **Back to Yukimura POV/ With a little third person….**

"Thank you Giselle I owe you one" I said bowing to Giselle. She waved it off with a smile. As I turned my back she grabbed my arm pulling me back. "E-Eh? U-Um… Is there something else Giselle?"

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Giselle asked.

"Um… About a year?" I replied back. Suddenly she pulled me into her chest and began to pat my head, "Ah! What are you doing?!"

"It's been a year since we've seen each other and all you do is talk to me about this? That's a little mean isn't it?" Giselle began to tighten her grip on me. I could see the staff completely ignoring the situation… Well they should be used to it, unless they're new… The female guests where blushing looking away, the men were just looking at me like they were going to kill me.

"W-What else do you want?!" I asked trying to get away from Giselle, but her grip was a like a lobsters claw! It only hurts when try to get out!

"Kiss me on the cheek, that's what I want" Giselle happily said. Are you f****ing kidding me?! Now?!I looked around again… This the time the staff reacted save for a few, the women looked like they're going to faint. The men… Uh... Who the hell are you guys?! Characters from the new Mo***l Kom**t?!

"Kiss me now, or I'll force one on you… And it won't be on the cheek…" Giselle said whispering into my ear. Without even hesitating I kissed Giselle's cheek. She only hugged me harder! It was a trap I knew it.

"Thank you Ren-chan!" Giselle happily said kissing me back on the cheek.

"After all the years I worked here… I've never seen Lady Alder like this…" One of the waiters said. Another waiter came up beside him and told him.

"Really? Lady Adler only acts like this when Yukimura-dono is here. She practically knew him when he was only seven years-old." The waiter said.

"Eh?! Seven? Really? She's pretty much his older sister then?" The waiter said.

"Yeah pretty much" The waiter beside him agreed.

*PLOSSSH*

"What the heck?!" The waiters were startled as they heard something spewing out. In fact a fountain of chocolate milk sprayed all over one of the customers.

"Hey, who do you think…? Ehhhhhhhhh?!" The male customer who was soaked in chocolate milk turned to the perpetrator, only to be scared sh**less by an angry Eli.

I looked over at the commotion and saw Ayase-san walking over here with death look. Oh not again! I finally got out of Giselle's bear hug and ran towards Ayase-san and got on my knees.

"I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry, I-I didn't have a choice!" I said bowing continuously.

" _Do you like Yukimura-san? Isn't that jealousy?"_ A flashback of Nozomi's words played in Eli's head, causing her Tit*n rage to stop, and only blush.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept apologizing until I felt something cold hit my cheek. "Eh?" I looked back up and saw Ayase-san holding a drink. She looked quite red, and wasn't even facing me. I took the drink and read it… Mango Aloe Vera?! How did she know?!

"How did you know this was my favourite drink?" I asked grabbing Ayase-sans hand, "Thank you!"

"E-E-Eh?!" Ayase-sans began to turn even more red.

" _H-how? That seller?!"_ Eli remembered that man who gave her hat drink was smiling. Maybe he knows Yukimura?

"Ah, I haven't had this in so long… Ah… Hm?" While I was happy getting this drink I never actually noticed Ayase-sans swim suit. I didn't imagine her wearing such an erotic one either, I thought she was modest when it came to this stuff.

"W-What is it?" Ayase-san asked, blushing as I stared at her entire body. I began to look at her eyes, and stared at them for a while longer. I unconsciously narrowed by eyes, and Ayase-sans face began to turn completely red.

"Ayase-san… You look beautiful in that swimsuit… I didn't notice before… But you are really pretty" I said bluntly.

"W-W-W-Wha…. BAAAKKKKKAAAAA!" Ayase-san ran off calling me an idiot with her red face. I wondered if I said too much.

* * *

"All right everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed the first day!" I said. It was around 9:00 at night and I decided we should have a barbeque out on the beach. Everyone was already gathered around starving as they smelled the grilled steaks, chicken, sausages, pork, egg plants, and sweet potatoes. There were also sides and desserts on the table.

"Enjoy yourselves to the fullest! Remember this week is to relax have fun, after this… Well I'm sure Ayase-san told you I need an answer by the end of this week. However right now that doesn't matter, chow down!" I said letting the girls by. Everyone looked around deciding on what to get.

"Eh? Strawberries?" Kousaka-san said happy. Everyone noticed their favourite foods and were excited.

"Cheesecake!" Kotori rushed over to the cheesecake and just stared at it.

Toujou-san was already happy at the sight of the grilled meat in front of her. Rice was pretty mandatory but Koizumi-san was grabbing bowls of rice… I've never seen a person like rice so much. Since there was a line of sweets and desserts Yazawa-san was practically drooling on the—hold on!

"Yazawa-san don't drool on the desserts!" I said pulling her back. She lowered her head and stuck out her tongue as an apology. A sighed in relief and looked at the others. I walked over to Hoshizora and pointed at a certain chef.

"Eh?! No way! Ramen!? Here?" Hoshizora said happily.

"Well ramen is actually my favourite food too. One of the chefs here used to own a ramen shop before getting hired here. When I asked him took cook some for us, he looked more than happy" I said waving over to the chef, whom happily waved back.

"Thank you Yukimura-san! You're the best!" Hoshizora-san ran over to the ramen chef and looked at all the choices. She ended up choosing a classic, Tonkatsu ramen.

I saw Ayase-san grabbing the meat like nothing, but I could see looking at the chocolate fountain from time to time. What a dishonest girl… On the other hand I saw Nishikino-san looking around grabbing things slowly.

"Hey…" I called out to Nishikino-san who did not turn around. I sighed hopelessly. I walked in front of her and said.

"You like tomatoes right? How about this?" I took out a raw tomato from my hands and placed it on here plate.

"What the heck is this?!" Nishikino-san asked. I couldn't help but laugh at my own little joke… Though honestly it wasn't that funny… Actually it was pretty pathetic. I took back the tomato and handed over to one of the chefs. He began to cut it up into cubes, tossed it in some balsamic vinegar, salt, pepper and garlic. He placed the mix on top of an angle cut baguette.

"Here you go. Bruschetta. I didn't know a lot of tomato dishes but I hope this is fine" I said placing the bruschetta onto her plate. Nishikino-san lowered her head and took a bite out of it.

"How is it?" I asked,

"Delicious…" She mumbled. I smiled happily at her and rubbed her head like she was my little sister. For once she didn't shoot back at me, and instead walked on. I looked at the final person and saw Sonoda-san looking around kind of sad. Though I happily smiled and told one of the chefs to lean forward. I began to whisper something into his ear, and he smiled and nodded. He walked towards one of the beach restaurants and entered.

"Whats wrong Sonoda-san?" I asked. She looked around and looked back at me with a smiling face.

"No its nothing. Thank you for all the food Yukimura-san, we all really appreciate it" Sonoda-san said walking past me. I quickly grabbed her hand, and she looked back at me.

"Hold on a second okay?" I said running towards the chef whom I spoke to before. I grabbed the platter he was carrying and ran back to Sonoda-san.

"Sonoda-san you never really told me what you liked did you?" I asked. Sonoda-san nodded and her eyes moved towards the platter. She gave me the look like "no way".

"I hope this is close to the one you like" I opened the lid and revealed a whole tray of Manjuu. Sonoda-san was completely surprised, but was a bit skeptical. She took one of them and took a bite from it. Her eyes widened as she ate the rest of quickly.

"This taste… How did you?" Sonoda-san asked.

"He called you parents" Giselle came out of the blue talking to Sonoda-san.

"Eh? You called my parents?" Sonoda-san asked me.

"Well I found it kind of strange who you didn't tell me what your favourite food was. I decided to call your parents to ask what you liked. They were a bit skeptical at first but Principal Minami helped me convince them" Principal is quite useful when it comes down to negotiating with their parents.

"They gave Kousaka-sans parents a call and they gave the recipe. Though I had to remember it completely because they didn't want anyone else knowing it." I said.

"Who made it?" Sonoda-san asked.

"Well if Kousaka parents told him to remember it on the phone… Who else would it be?" Giselle asked Sonoda-san.

"… Eh?!" Sonoda-san was caught by surprise. I quickly waved good-bye because I didn't want her to day " _there was no need to"_

"When you guys were playing, he was in the kitchen by himself making these all day. In fact the reason why he was talking to me, was to set this all up. You girls are lucky to have him." Giselle said. Though for some reason Umi could feel a little bit of sadness from her.

Umi looked at the Manjuu Yukimura-san made her, and looked back at Yukimura who was happily conversing with the other members. She placed one in her mouth and began to nibble on it shyly looking at Yukimura.

"Thank you…" Umi said while nibbling.

"Looks like he got you too" Giselle said.

*PFFFT*

Umi spat out the Manjuu in embarrassment.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

Okay guys this the end of part one of _**The Days before the Answer.**_ I probably should've wrote part one on the last chapter, but I was completely tired… Actually currently I'm tired and famished, which is why my writing at the last part seemed rushed (At least to me). But yeah I'm tired as hell… I think I wrote two chapters with 4000+ words in two days (including this one). I hope you guys enjoyed it!

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter**_

 _ **The Days Before the Answer: Answer at the Ocean Festival**_

P.S.

I am busy this week since I have school plus Anime North is this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Sadly I might not be able to update as often this week, but i'll try my best! Also i'm planning to write other stories but since I can't really keep up with updating two stories, i'll put all the time I have onto this one!

If you are wondering what other animes/games stories i'll be doing. I'll leave the list at the end of every chapter. By the way the fireworks are loud as hell.

-High School DxD

-Another Love Live story

-Kingdom Hearts

-One of the Gundam Series

-Code Geass? Maybe

-Persona? Maybe?


	5. Chapter V: Answer at the Ocean Festival

**Love Live**

Hey guys welcome back to Love Live! Uh… So as I am writing this author intro… I'm tired as hell. I probably said this over ten times, and it's likely that you are annoyed by this. On the contrary you could probably just skip this little intro. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: You serious? I already explained this in the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter V:**

 **The Days before the Answer: Answer at the Ocean Festival**

So it's only been a day since we arrived here. The girls of u's looked like they were having fun at the beach. Well, that's more than I can ask for. Before, they're faces looked so tense and tired, now they're brimming with energy. As the manager, I can't by any happier, that the girls finally get some rest. Today we're actually going up into the mountains on a tour! This should be fun.

"Are you girls ready yet? I said knocking on their door. I could hear a lot of shuffling from inside, and I clearly knew that they were running around… You see… This is what you get for not organizing your belongings.

"Sorry! We'll be out in… 10 minutes!" I heard Kousaka-san yell in a really loud voice. Besides that… It shouldn't take 10 minutes for someone to change. I mean were going to the mountains… Unless the animals there are wearing some Lad* G*g* type of stuff… I don't want to hear any excuses.

Well there's nothing I can really do. The bus isn't going to leave without us. I decided to text Koizumi-san since she is the one who reads my texts the fastest. This is mostly due to her not being able to talk to me face to face.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby." I said writing it down on my phone. After I sent it to Koizumi-san, a text from her came back within a spilt second. This was actually normal for me now. Before I was kind of creeped out, but now it's all good. Despite just reading the texts, I can tell Koizumi-san is a really playful nice girl… Hopefully I will be able to see that someday.

I went down towards the lobby and greeted some of the staff. I noticed that some of the staff were moving huge boxes full of materials outside to the beach. Being a curious boy, I walked up to one of the receptionists.

"Excuse me?" I said to the receptionist. She stopped typing on the computer and faced towards me with a smile.

"Yes? What can I do for you Yukimura-dono?"

"I was just wondering, what the staff are doing with all that stuff" I said pointing at the staff moving boxes, and boxes of materials.

"Ah! On Sunday were celebrating the 10th anniversary of the resort. We usually host it by the beach, and the docks. Some of the Yachts owned by the resort are being re-designed by the staff to make it more like a traditional Japanese festival. Well despite the fact that it's quite a luxurious festival"

"You can say that again" I said turning around again looking at the staff. However, despite seeing the staff hold some expensive stuff, I appreciated the fact that they still brought some traditional stuff. Just now I saw two staff members carrying two box's full of Takoyaki pans, okonomiyaki grills, taiyaki pans, and other traditional items you usually see at festivals.

"Also. There will also be fireworks operated by a computer on three boats. Plus that night is going to be clear. Stars along with fireworks in an open ocean… Sounds breathtaking doesn't it?" The receptionist said smiling ecstatically.

It certainly does sound like some sort of movie like festival. Though I guess she has money it's no problem. I thanked the receptionist for the information and made my way towards the couches and waited for the girls. I took out my phone and realized that I haven't even started on their schedule… Oh man… I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter.

"Ah, sorry about that Yukimura-san!" Kousaka called out my name and ran over to me, along with the other members. As I thought, they dress quite fashionably… There's really no need. I would have told them that they don't have to dress so nicely, but that would only take longer. So, pretty much I'm not going to take any responsibility for any damaged clothes.

"No worries. The bus outside is still waiting for us. Don't want to keep the driver waiting." I said leading the nine girls onto the bus. The bus was a coach bus, despite it only takes about an hour to get there. Though it was more like a mini coach bus. The girls took their seats and began placing their handbags in the upper compartments. I pretty much sat in the front, since I'm the only person here that has visited this place over ten times. I'm pretty much a tour guide now.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy the ride. We will be going up towards the mountain and there will be lifts waiting for us to get to the top. Also… Please don't feed the animals" I said very seriously. I mean seriously… You look at these girls, and you know they're going to feed them.

"Why? I was looking forward to that…" Yazawa-san said sinking down into her seat. Some of the girls also looked disappointed.

"Ok fine you can…" I said sitting back down on my seat. I could hear the girls happily giggling… "If you're okay with missing one arm after."

The girls suddenly stopped giggling. I looked back at the girls and they looked kind of terrified. Maybe that was a little too much. In fact, there are no carnivorous animals in these mountains. Well maybe when I was here last time, now… You never know.

"Um, Yukimura-san?" Hoshizora-san climbed over the top of my seat and called out my name.

"Yes?"

"You've already been here quite a few times right?" Hoshizora-san asked.

"Yeah, I've been more than ten times already" I answered her. She opened her mouth wide in surprised, and kind of showed an envious face.

"But to stay here multiple times. Isn't that expensive? I mean, I know you know the owner and all, but it should still really expensive" Hoshizora-san asked. She isn't wrong. Despite me knowing Giselle, it should cost me at 175,000 yen a day. It's even weirder since I'm still a high school student.

"Well it's true that it's expensive. However, no matter how many times I say I shouldn't stay here… Giselle insists. Which is pretty much why I usually come here for free." I answered. Hoshizora-san had her mouth wide open. She looked completely, and utterly shocked. Imagine an expensive five star hotel, and you get to stay for free.

"T-T-Then who pays for it?!" Hoshizora-san, stuttered asking her question.

"Hm? Well unlike you guys, I never stayed in a guest room. Giselle lives on the top floor. Which is where I usually sleep. Therefore, I don't actually have to pay those crazy prices." I answered her question. I'm pretty sure I told them where I was staying. Maybe I didn't mention it was Giselle room.

While I was thinking to myself, the coach bus was oddly quiet. I looked over my seat and saw that the girls were staring at me with widened eyes. Did they hear me? If they did… Well I don't know what to say then.

"Y-You're staying in Giselle-san's room?" Hoshizora-san asked with a flushed face. Beside her Koizumi-san was covering her face in embarrassment… She's quite the innocent one isn't she. Hoshizora-san sank back down to her seat, with her face gradually becoming redder and redder.

"Uh… Is something wrong?" I asked. I looked at Hoshizora-san and her pupils began to spiral. Judging by the colour of her face and her facial expression, she was probably thinking about something 18+.

"Hoshizora-san… Giselle and I don't have that type of relationship… So you might as well stop thinking about… Whatever you're thinking about." I said to Hoshizora-san. Her face turned back to normal and stared back at me as if she was disappointed. I mean actually know why she's disappointed but, come on… Really?

"Well you girls just enjoy the ride. I'll be working on your schedule on the way." I said facing back towards the front, and taking out my laptop from my bag. While my computer was getting booted up, Sonoda-san came and sat the left side, right sea, "Is there something you need Sonoda-san?"

"Yes. You mentioned that you were making our schedule right now. Do you mind if I ask what you're planning?" Sonoda-san asked, clasping her hands together, hoping for me to say yes.

"Yeah, no problem. It would give you a general idea of how it's going to work." I answered. I looked back at my computer and entered the password for my user. I booted up a document program and showed it Sonoda-san.

"Amazing…You managed to do this last night?" Sonoda-san asked.

"Yeah. This is nothing for me, since I'm going into the management business like Giselle. Making a schedule for you guys is easy. Though, the tough part is, knowing if you guys are going to be able to handle it." I said moving my eyes back onto my laptop. I could feel Sonoda-san looking at me nervously, she leaned closer trying to take a sneak peek to what I was doing.

"You shouldn't peek at others you know that?" I turned my head to face Sonoda-san's face, which was only a few centimetres away. The two of us looked at each other for about three seconds, before Sonoda-san jumped back onto her seat. She held her cheeks to hide her embarrassment and ran back to her original seat. I looked back at the bashful girl, smiled and went back to work.

* * *

"All right everyone time to get off the bus" I said to the girls. I looked at every single one of them and all of them woke up with sleepy eyes. The girls began to cutely squirm out of their seats and stretched before picking up their belongings.

"Watch your step okay? It's a bit rocky in this area." I said to Kousaka-san as she jumped of the steps of the coach bus. The girls quickly followed Kousaka-san off the bus and met up with me. We were dropped off by a large wooden gate near the dirt road. One of the staff members who worked by the gate gave a thumbs up to a person sitting by a window in the control centre.

"Hi Yukimura-done. I'm here to guide you to the lift up the mountain." The staff members said leading the way as the big gates opened for us. It almost seemed like they were keeping Ki*g K*ng or something in there.

It wasn't long till we all ended up at the lift. Unlike the last lift we went to, this one was much more secure. The lift was made out of metal with glass walls covered by bars on the outside. Apparently, there have been complaints that some of the wild life, more specifically birds were showering tourists with their droppings. As well as the children tended to hand nearby the edge to see an animal, causing deathly worry to the parents. So essentially this was a like a mini prison.

"Well it's about a five minute ride to the top. We'll be walking down the mountain which should take around 30 minutes. It's pretty cool actually. While were walking down, there different type of animals running around." I said. I pointed at the left window, and the girls turned around to see a female wolf and its cubs cuddling each other.

"Awwww! That's sooo cute!" Kotori squealed seeing the cute wolf family. Some of the girls ran over to the left and took pictures of the cubs. When their phones flashed, the female wolf looked up and saw us. She began to howl at us, and the cubs also began to as well.

"Eh?! W-What going on!?" Koizumi-san began to panic as the wolves began to follow our lift, staring at us, "T-They aren't going to eat us are they?!"

"Umm… Yukimura-san?" Yazawa-san looked at me with a worried expression. Some of the girls also seemed a tad but scared.

"Don't worry. When the lift gets to its destination, there are usually guards and fences. The wolves won't get to us I promise. Well unless they jump over the fence, then were kind of screwed" I said with a smile.

"H-H-Hahaha…. T-That's not funny Yukimura-san" Yazawa-san said with swirling eyes and a red face. I didn't notice it but… Is Yazawa-san afraid of animals?

"Yazawa-san… Are you… Perhaps, afraid of wild animals?" I asked. When I did, she reacted with a red face and angrily shot back at me.

"Of course I'm not you idiot!" Yazawa-san yelled at me, turned around and walked away. However there wasn't really a place she could walk to since she was by the corner. She stood still at the corner with her shoulders shivering.

"Are you going somewhere?" I teasingly asked.

"Shut up!" Yazawa-san shot back with a flushed face and angry eyes.

* * *

"Alright everyone were here" I said getting out of the lift. Yazawa-san quickly followed me and grabbed my shirt, looking around for the wolf. I looked at Yazawa-san and brought her beside me, patting and rubbing her head, "Don't it's all—"

*BAM*

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Yazawa-san elbowed me in the stomach as I was talking. I forgot that she's sensitive to… Not being considered an adult, well more so a teenager. Seriously though, she looks like she in middle school.

"O-Ok… Y-You didn't have to elbow me so hard…" I weakly said holding onto my stomach.

"Ah! Yukimura-san!" Toujou-san ran over to me, as did Ayase-san. The two rubbed my back as I was on my knees holding onto my stomach in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ayase-san asked. I looked up to her and nodded, "Yazawa-san there's no need to hit Yukimura-san so hard you know?"

Ayase-san gave Yazawa-san a disappointed look. However Yazawa-san did not react… Actually Yazawa-san's eyes were not meeting Ayase-san's at all, but more so behind her. Ayase-san looked at the girls as well, as did I, and they were looking exactly behind us. I felt a tap on my shoulder by Toujou-san and I turned around, as did Ayase-san.

"Y-Yukimura-san…" Toujou-san ran behind me. Ayase-san dropped down on her bottom in fear. It was the wolves from before. I looked around and saw that the gate was open, and the guards were nowhere to be seen. Well this isn't good…

"Ayase-san get behind me!" I yelled at her. Ayase-san quickly got on her feet and hid behind me along with Toujou-san. The female wolf crept closer to me as I stepped back. The female wolf took a few steps back and posed as if it was ready to pounce its prey. I eyed the wolf carefully, and as I saw a change in its expression, I turned around and pushed the two girls towards the other seven.

"Go run!" I yelled as I jumped across, barely evading the wolf's attack. Luckily the wolf only paid attention to me and did not notice the nine girls running away. I began to run for my life down the hill with the female wolf chasing me, along with its cubs.

"Jesus, why is it always me?!" I yelled to myself as I jumped over a log and slid down a small slope. As I landed down onto flat ground, a side rolled again evading the wolf's pounce once more. I looked around seeing if there was any escape route. I just kept running on the path I was on, and went around obstacles to slow down the fast wolves. As I dropped down, I noticed the girls talking to Giselle whom was here with the resorts animal control.

"Thank G—" Whoa?! I tripped on a tree root and rolled down the steep hill, and crashed down onto the dirt road. I painfully rolled over onto my back and tried to get up.

"Ow…!" On reflex I grabbed my ankle, which hurt like hell. I turned back to the others, and they ran as soon as they saw me. I looked at my ankle one more time, and saw that it was swollen… I seem to have twisted it or something. I used my arms to try to drag myself closer to the others, however the wolf and her cubs jumped down from the hill and cautiously approached me.

"Yukimura-san!" Ayase-san yelled out, "You've got to help him!"

I looked back at Giselle and she waved off the resort animal control. Not only was I, and the girls shocked, event he resort control staff stopped and looked at her. What the hell is she thinking?! I'm going to be wolf chow! I turned my head back nervously, and the female wolf approached me closer and closer.

"Giselle-san?! What are you doing?!" Sonoda-san yelled. The other girls covered their eyes, while others turned away and covered their ears.

The wolf jumped forwards and I closed my eyes, as I didn't want to see the fangs dig into my flesh.

"Ren!"

… … … …

Huh? Nothing is hurting… I feel something wet on my face… and I feel something furry and soft on my body. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that the wolf was happily brushing its face on my cheek. H-Hold on… What the heck is happening?! The cubs also gathered around me and began to climb onto my chest. One of them even climbed on top of my head and began sleeping with a cute sleeping face.

"E-Eh?" Kousaka-san looked in disbelief as the wolf and the cubs were happily cuddling around me. The other girls turned around nervously and soon had their eyes and mouth wide open at this weird phenomenon.

"W-Whats going on here?" Hoshizora-san asked.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember her Ren-chan." Giselle walked up to me and began to pet the female wolf. "By the way, this isn't a wolf… It's a Husky."

"Eh?" I looked back at the female wo- I mean dog. I squinted my eyes carefully… Ah!

"Misa?!" I said aloud. Misa happily barked and began to lick my face continuously. The other cubs also began to climb and try to lick my face, "Amazing! It's been such a long time! How have you been doing?"

I asked the happy white furred dog, while petting her soft fur. She began wagging her tail ecstatically and buried herself into my chest.

"She's only up here for her own walks. We usually let her out here into the safe zone and have her wander around. I'm surprised that you guys managed to meet each other" Giselle said patting Misa on the head.

"Thank goodness… I thought Yukimura-san was going to die… By the way, who called him out by his fist name?" Yazawa-san said. The girls looked at each other and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, if anything… You girls should still be afraid of Misa" Giselle said standing up.

I rose up from the ground with Misa following behind me, and the cubs constantly running in circles around and in between my legs.

"Well, that was quite an event wasn't it?" I said smiling in a relaxed manner.

"Are you really okay?" Ayase-san said running up to me. I nodded at the worried blonde girl, and then I heard Misa growling. I looked down at Misa and saw that she was angrily growling at Ayase-san whilst standing in front me.

"Hm? Whats wrong Misa?" I said kneeling down gently grabbing her head and petting it. Ayase-san walked beside me and kneeled down as well. When she did the Misa began bark loudly, frightening both me, Ayase, and the other girls.

"Oh my lord! Whats wrong Misa?" I said holding her back, since she looked like Misa was about to pounce on Ayase-san.

"Isn't it obvious? She's jealous. It's been who knows how long since you two seen each other, she obviously just wants more attention from you. As do the pups… but there are more lenient" Giselle said looking at the pups pawing Ayase-san.

"Ah! They're so cute!" Ayase-san squealed as she picked on them up. The pup gave a cute happy bark as Ayase-san brought the pup closer to her. Oddly enough Misa wasn't really hostile towards Ayase-san when she was holding onto of her pups.

Misa, actually was sleeping on my lap. The other girls began to run over to pet the little cute pups. One of them came over to me and was cutely pawing at the air, wagging its tail. I picked the little pup up and it seemed like it wanted to go on top of my head. I placed the little pup on my head it slouched down cutely and began to sleep.

"I think we should get going now. Unless you guys had your fair share of wild animals…" I said to them. The girls nervously nodded their heads… Well Yazawa-san on the other hand…

"I-I-I knew it… A-Animals are dangerous…" Yazawa-san was crouched down with her soul leaving her body, while chanting some sort of demonic incantation… Did that rhyme? Anyways we decided to go back down to the resort, along with Misa and the pups. Giselle gave us permission to keep the pups as well, since Misa was my dog to begin with. Two cars pulled up, similar to the ones we used to get here, and we began to drive down the mountain.

Days passed as the girls enjoyed themselves. The second day was kind of hectic, but they got some new friends. Every one of the girls, save for Yazawa-san who is deathly afraid of animals got to keep Misa's puppies. I for one also got one, along with Misa. I thought I would name her Neru, since she likes to sleep so much. On the third day we went to the amusement park near the resort, it's seems like Koizumi-san cannot handle thrill rides, and things got a little green. The fourth day we actually went off to the far off island where they were holding an outside even dinner. The fifth day we down to the city and the girls bought a lot, a lot of things… My pockets hurt… On the sixth day we pretty much spent most of our time packing what we can, and went back to the beach. Some of us were using jet skis, others were on some boats relaxing out in the ocean. It was a great week in fact, kind of sad we have to leave soon, but nothing lasts forever.

It was finally the last day. This was the day they give me their answer. I'm all finished with the schedule, and I have to say that the first week is going to be hell for them. Hopefully when they see it, they won't lose their heads. I went over to Giselle's office as that is where the printer is, and began to print out a copy of the schedule. Today we did not go out, as the girls wanted to relax in their rooms for the day, which gave me time to think about a possible second schedule. However it was already six o'clock and it was almost time for the festival.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. It was a message from Koizumi-san. She said the girls were getting into their kimonos. Which made me wonder if I had one too. I went inside Giselle's closet and much to my surprise, she did have kimonos, but it was for women. It doesn't really matter to me though… Hold on, did the girls bring kimonos here?

I texted back Koizumi-san asking if the girls had kimonos in their luggage. Koizumi-san quickly replied saying,

" _No, we were given these by Giselle-san. Ah, she also told me to tell you she's coming to you as well"_

"Huh?" As I finished reading Koizumi-san's text the door to Giselle's room opened. Giselle walked in with a black kimono, patterned with multiple coloured flowers. She had her hair done up in a bundle with chop sticks sticking out of them… It was very alluring, I completely forgot that I was staring at her.

"Oh my… Have I hypnotized you with my appearance?" Giselle teasingly said, looking into my eyes. I quickly turned my head around and walked back into her office and picked up the schedule copy along with my laptop. "Come on don't be like that. You're always with those girls, and you rarely spend time with me."

Giselle approached me from behind and gave me a back hug. She pressed her chest forward on my back and leaned closer to my ear. I slowly moved my eyes towards hers and saw her staring at me intently, blowing into my ear. I felt chills down my spine as she moved her hands up to my face turning me around to face her.

"W-What do you want?" I stuttered. My body was completely weakened. Giselle knew all my weak points since she and I usually stuck together when we were younger.

"Just one thing" Giselle said leaning closer and closer to me. "Actually I wanted to confirm something"

"Confirm?" I asked. That's when she pulled my head into hers, and our lips touched. Wait what?! W-Wha?! What the hell is going on here?! W-Why did Giselle kiss me?!

We held the kiss for an about five seconds before she parted with me. She happily turned me around with my back facing her, and pulled me in for another affectionate hug. When I regained my control of my body, I looked up and saw… Are you f***king kidding me?!

"Yukimura-san… What do you think you're doing?" Ayase-san stood in front of us with a demonic visage floating above her body.

"I-I didn't know you two had that type of relationship" Sonoda-san was rather mature about it but she gave a disappointed glare… As if I was being scolded by my parents.

"Why did you call me here? I could care less about what you two do" Nishikino-san said crossing her arms, not even facing us.

"Oh really? Then why did you call out Ren-chan by his first name Nishikino-san?" Giselle said, surprising Ayase-san and Sonoda-san.

"Eh?! N-No! That wasn't me!" Nishikino-san shook her head and hands in a fully red face. I looked at Nishikino-san and smiled at her delightfully. I didn't know she cared for me!

"Then as a payback. Thank you for worrying about me Maki" I said Nishikino-sans first name only this time, just to tease her a bit. Though I think it was a bit much, since she looked she was going to erupt with embarrassment. Sonoda-san and Ayase-san however gave me the look of death, as well as Nishikino-san whom ran out of the room soon after.

"Looks like we have to talk to privately Yukimura-san" Ayase-san said. Giselle happily pushed me towards the two angry girls… You betrayed me?! I saw her smiling at holding up my phone, and showed me that she texted the three of them. This sly woman!

* * *

"Wow! The festival is huge!" Kousaka-san ran around the entrance of the festival. Lanterns were lit up on the sidewalks as well as the docks. Many people were either wearing normal clothes or kimonos, it kind of felt like your regular town festival with the way everyone is dressed. Well besides the expensive looking yachts.

"Well you girls can go have fun, I'll—" I was cut off when Ayase-san _accidently_ elbowed my stomach. "Umpf… I'll stay with you girls…" I said in defeat. Ayase-san was smiling victoriously while Sonoda-san sighed.

I walked around with the girls, and surprisingly, everything was quite traditional. You have your standard food stalls, and game stalls. Everything was priced, how it should be, so there was no need for so much money. I looked around and saw business men and women having fun more than usual. I guess since they're so busy, that they don't have time to enjoy normal things like this. This might happen to the girls if they decide to go through with this.

"Whats wrong Yukimura-san?" Ayase-san asked me since I was trailing behind them by quite a bit. The others didn't notice both me an Ayase-san stopped walking.

"Did you guys make your decision?" I asked with a serious expression and tone. Ayase-san lowered her eyes, like she expected this question to come. Well it was going to come anyways.

"Is it okay, if I talk to the girls one more time?" Ayase-san asked. I looked at her and nodded. However I reached into my pocket and gave her a piece of paper. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's the schedule I made for you guys starting the day after tomorrow. I want you guys to look at the schedule, and really consider what you're doing. This is your last chance for a normal life" I said. I grabbed Ayase-san's hand and placed the sheet of paper into her hand. "Now, seriously go with your friends. I have something I need to do"

I walked away from Ayase-san, heading towards one of the boats which required a certain pass. I looked back and saw Ayase-san looking at the schedule with widened eyes. This was more or less the outcome.

 **Third Person View**

"Oh Eri, where were you? Huh? Wasn't Yukimura-san with you?" Nozomi asked. The other girls were a little preoccupied playing and getting food from the stalls, Ayase and Nozomi sat down on a bench watching their friends have the time of their lives.

"Here" Eri handed Nozomi the schedule Yukimura gave to her. Toujou looked at Eri's expression before taking it. As she opened the piece of paper, her eyes widened.

"This is…" Nozomi said reading the schedule carefully.

"This is the schedule Yukimura-san put together for us. He also told me if were really going through with this" Eri said to her shocked friend.

"This… How did he even manage to get all of this done?" Nozomi asked. Eri shrugged her shoulders, as she didn't know either. She looked back at the Yacht were she just barely saw Yukimura-san talking with someone else.

"We should talk to the girls about this" Nozomi said. Eri turned back to her friend and nodded, taking one more look at Yukimura before leaving with Nozomi.

"Girls! Come here!" Nozomi said. The girls stopped what they were doing and gathered around Nozomi. "As you girls know, Yukimura-san gave us a week to answer his question. Do we really want to continue with this?"

"Yeah we remember. I mean it's a pretty obvious choice isn't it?" Honoka said with a bright smile, "It's obviously a yes!"

The other girls besides Nozomi and Eri nodded. The two girls looked at each other before handing the schedule to Honoka. Honoka took the schedule and opened it, with the other members of u's gathering around her. Upon reading the first day, the girl's happy expression disappeared in seconds.

 _U's Schedule: First Week: Tues-Sat_

 _Tuesday:_

 _6:00 A.M.-8:00 A.M._

 _-Get ready for morning run (Two Kilometres)_

 _-Eat breakfast (30 minutes)_

 _-Drive to practice building. Set up equipment._

 _8:00 A.M.-12:00 A.M._

 _-Warm up for dancing routines (Practice thirty minutes rest for five, repeat until 11:00)_

 _-Clean up music equipment, and room (11:00-11:30)_

 _-Eat Lunch (30 minutes)_

 _12:30 A.M.-3:30_

 _-Move to secondary practice room, set up music equipment and practice vocal training. (12:30-3:00)_

 _-While one member or two does vocal training, other members shall be in the gym room working out. (12:30-3:00)_

 _-Rest time for 30 minutes leading to 3:00 P.M._

 _3:30 P.M.-6:00 P.M._

 _-Drive to Tokyo Music Pop-Fest Interview (3:30 P.M.-4:00/4:25)_

 _-Wardrobe and make-up (4:00/4:25P.M.-4:45/5:00P.M.)_

 _-Begin interview lasting until 6:00 P.M._

 _6:00-7:30 P.M._

 _-Eat dinner (6:00-7:15)_

 _-Drive to radio station_

 _7:30-8:30 P.M._

 _-Radio Station (7:30-8:00)_

 _-Move into prepared dorms, nearby the practice building_

 _-After done unpacking, members free time._

 _[There are facilities for your use as well. Swimming pool, weight room, pool rooms. However all facilities close at 10:00 P.M.]_

The girls stared at the schedule and knew it was two times if not more difficult than their prior schedule. Honoka and Nico looked like they lost their souls to the devil. Umi, Kotori, and Rin were in disbelief. Hanayo on the other hand looked like she was going to cry or something.

* * *

"Don't you think that's a little too tough for them right now?" The man that spoke this was a handsome young man around the age of 17-19. He wore an untucked white dress shirt with a few top buttons, unbuttoned, a pair of black suit pants, and some black sneakers. The young man also has short light brown hair, and dark brown eyes which were looking at Yukimura with sincerity.

"I didn't think you'd be here Takeda… Shouldn't you be on tour with your band?" Yukimura said leaning against the railing of the boat.

"We finished out tour about a week ago. I came back because I'm here to judge the Tokyo Music-Pop fest competition" Takeda said walking and leaning against the railings beside Yukimura. Yukimura looked at Takeda, and was not really surprised.

"I see…" Yukimura replied staring back into the ocean that reflected the moonlight.

"Well seeing how you're here with… Those girls I'm assuming. Are really getting back into the music industry?" Takeda asked.

"Yeah." Yukimura replied. When he did, Takeda instantly slammed his fist onto the railings, startling some of the guests on the yacht. "What are you doing?"

"Look Ren, I understand what you're doing here. But remember what happened last time?" Takeda began to yell furiously at Ren. His tone of voice, despite sounding very angry, it held some sort of worry.

"I know what happened last time. I'm doing this not only for them, but for myself. These girls are pure, kind and honest… Something the music industry lacks completely. If they can win… I can finally let it go" Ren said quietly, but enough for Takeda to hear. Takeda looked at his friend and saw him clenching his fists tightly and biting his lip.

Takeda patted Ren on the back, before hearing numerous footsteps coming towards them. The two turned around to see the members of u's standing in a straight line with serious faces. Ren looked at them as if he wasn't surprised at all.

" _Looks like they decided…"_ Ren said.

"Huh? Hah?! Y-Y-You!" Rin began to stutter upon seeing Takeda's face. Takeda looked around and pointed at himself, to which Rin nodded multiple times. "Y-You're Asanuma Takeda! From M4ZE!"

"Oh, so you know my band huh? It's my first time running into a fan here of all places" Takeda said.

"Ah! You mean the rock band M4ZE?!" Honoka said with a brightening smile, "Amazing! This is my first time meeting them! Well one of them! But the singer no less!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asanuma Takeda singer for M4ZE. I'm an old friend of Ren-kun" Takeda said placing his arm over Ren's shoulders, which Ren quickly moved away, saddening Takeda quite a bit.

"Ignoring this guy over here" Ren said.

"This guy!?" Takeda blurted out in anger and sadness.

"Whats your answer?" Ren asked.

The girls looked at each other with serious expressions and looked back at Ren with determined faces.

"We—" The girls started but their voices was covered by the sudden loud sound of fireworks that were sent in the air. Despite that Ren still heard it, and smiled.

* * *

 **END.**

 _ **The Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Chapter VI: Choices**_

Okay hey guys! Sorry for late update! I know some of you are probably angry with me. I was busy entirely last week, as well as this week. Therefore I had to chip an hour of time to write, which took a long time, seeing how it's 6,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter VI will be up by the end of this week since I'm completely free now! So yeah hope you guys enjoyed this and once again I'd like to apologize for my lateness.

Peace!


	6. Chapter VI: Choices

**Love Live**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Choices**

This is the day we leave the resort. I was walking around my room looking to see if I forgot anything. I looked over at the window which had a beautiful view of the ocean, the beach, as well as the surrounding forests. I walked back to my bedroom and fitted everything into my luggage bags. As I was packing, I heard a person walk towards my room and stopped by my door with a loud clack. I turned my head and saw Giselle's heels on the shiny wooden floor, shiny enough to see her reflection. I looked up at the brunette woman whom was crossing her arms in disappointment.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Giselle, continuing packing my stuff. Giselle walked over to me and grabbed my hands, stopping them from packing any further. "What are you doing? I have to pack now, or we'll miss the train" I said shaking off Giselle's arm.

"Are you really serious about this? Are you just going to leave it like this?" Giselle asked glaring at me. I did not want to meet eye to eye with her, as I would only question myself further. I don't know what I'm doing, asking myself questions would only lead to more confusion for myself.

"They already made their decision. I have no right to interfere with that" I said as I reminisced what happened last night at the festival.

 **Last Night  
**

"Whats you answer?" I asked the girls. The members if u's looked at each other seriously before turning to me.

"We really sorry!" The girls of u's bowed down to me apologizing. Even though they said they wanted help, I smiled. Why did I smile? I'm not either glad or sadden by the answer.

"Lift your heads" I said. The girls rose back up looking at me, as if they expected me to look sadden or ecstatic. Despite being neither glad nor saddened, I was a little bit more happy than sad. However I had to confirm something first. "Why did you decide it like this?"

Kousaka-san stepped forward with a regrettable face, not even looking at my eyes. I think they might feel guilty about the whole resort thing, and then rejecting my offer at the end. Kousaka-san took a deep breath before explaining what happened. "Yukimura-san, all of us are very grateful that you tried to help us this entire week. Don't get us wrong, we really like to save our school and become school idols... But... Seeing how you made the schedule... We don't know if were able to pull it off. So..."

"It's all right. No need to say anymore" I said walking up to the sulking Kousaka-san. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Whats important that you girls really thought about this. I can tell by your faces that you had thought hard about this. At the end of day you guys now whats best for you. Seeing you girls together makes me believe you have the quality of becoming great idols" I looked at the other girls and stepped in front of them, "I only spent time with you guys for a week, and I was already impressed of how trusting you guys to one another. Remember this and remember this carefully. An idol group can sell great, look great, but the most important thing is… Is that the members treasure and trust each other. Remember that and you guys will do great"

XXX

Those were the last words I said to them before I parted to go back to my room. The girls made their decision, I have no right to tell them they shouldn't say no. A person has a freewill, I can't interfere with that.

"Ren-chan… You weren't like this before. You use to more fierce, and never gave up. Where did that boy go?" Giselle said as I stopped at the door with my luggage.

"He died… Along with everything else he had" I said with a gloomy tone. "I'll see you next time" I said. I waved good-bye to Giselle and placed the key card on the entrance counter. As I left the room the other girls were also out. We looked at each other for a brief few seconds before I spoke out.

"When we leave you guys get out early…. Did you guys hare this place or something? "I jokingly asked. The girls became flushed instantly, as it kind of did seem that way. "No matter. You guys want to get going?" I asked. The girls nodded their heads and we all headed down the elevator. Even though I spoke up before, there was an awkward silence not only between me and them, but also the girls. It felt like they were uncomfortable talking when I'm here with them.

As the elevator reached the lobby, resort staff was already waiting for us. I and the girls got out of the elevator with our luggage which was quickly taken by the resort staff. The same coach bus we used for going up the mountain was here to drive us to the train station. When the bus doors opened, puppies began to run out along with Misa. Wait what?

"What the?!" I exclaimed staring at the situation. W-Why were the pups and Misa on the bus? Before I could even ask anyone, the pups charged towards me and began running around my legs. Misa on the other hand casually came towards me and rubbed her head against my leg.

"How are you guys huh?" I said kneeling down rubbing Misa's head. The pups looked at their mother with an envious look. As I looked at them, the pups began to bark cutely, and adding to their cuteness, they began to paw at the air. Sadly since there were too many of them I was only able to pick up three. One of them I knew since it wanted to rest on my head. The second and third one I was cradling in my arms.

"Do you think you guys could help me?" I asked. The girls happily nodded as they probably wanted to hold onto them. Though, like Giselle said, the pups are for them to keep if they wanted, and if their parents allowed it. When we were done picking up the pups we all got onto the bus placing the pups down inside a giant carrier where Misa rested and the pups cuddled around her.

"Rest well ok?" I said patting Misa on the head. I closed the carrier door and locked it. I sat down right next to the carrier since it's my responsibility to watch over them… For now anyways. When I sat down on my seat I took out my phone which showed me I missed a text message from Takeda. "Takeda?"

 _Subject: Meeting_

 _Hey man, do you think you can meet up with my band tomorrow? We actually want to talk to you. You know, catch up a little bit. Also, Kyoko said she personally wanted to talk to you_

"A meeting tomorrow huh? A meeting plus Kyoko? I might as well call the SAT to guard me…" I said to myself. I replied to Takeda saying yes, since I don't really have a good reason to say no. Besides I also heard they're leaving the country soon, this might be the last time I see them until the next few months.

During the time on the bus, I excluded myself from the u's members who were happily conversing with each other. Not once did any of them look back. It was like the first day all over again… Then again we only known each other for a week… I'm still practically a stranger or an acquaintance. While I was thinking to myself, a crimson haired girl came up to me and sat on seat opposite of me. I was a bit surprised that out of all people Nishikino-san would be the one approaching me first.

"Are you ok? You look kind of gloomy" Nishikino-san said indirectly, looking out the window. I wasn't really gloomy or anything… This is my normal face… This face is the one that everyone would see at my house or school. I never really thought of me being a gloomy person, then again I can't completely deny it.

"Yeah I'm ok. My face is usually like this, so there's no need to worry" I replied back. Nishikino-san looked back at me with an irritated look on her face.

"I thought you wanted to help us…" Nishikino-san muttered under her breath. I didn't really make out what she said, but if she said what I think she said… Then there is no helping it. If a person is not willing to do it, why does another have to force it upon them? A choice is a choice, we say we should respect other people's choices, but at the end of the day, people want the ones behind them to push them. Sadly in a lot of cases, people don't push them forward because they want the person to take the first step. I can' help you guys if you haven't even stepped into the door yet.

After that small conversation with Nishikino-san, I was left on the back of the bus with the pups and Misa. It was pretty much what it was like at home… Empty. As we arrived onto the train station another car was near the train station. Apparently the car was to take the dogs and pups to a location where we can pick them up… Since have over six dogs.

When we got onto the train station I pretty much just separated from them. Walking further into the platform. I didn't even bother to look back as I'm sure they did not notice me leave their side. When the automated voice said that the train was arriving I stared at the blinding train with a blank stare… Before my eyes widened as the train stopped in front of me. There was a woman wearing a flower one piece dress, a brown leather purse, and a sun hat with a black ribbon wrapped around the band. The doors slid open and the woman stepped out with her sandal like high heels.

For some reason my heart was beating quickly as I saw the women approached me. I couldn't clearly see her face, as the brim of the hat was covering her eyes. Despite that I feel like I have seen those facial features before. Without even realizing it, I stepped backwards. At the same time she approached me and stopped right in front of me.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" The women said. Her voice was very soft and sweet, enough to soothe a man in anger, however I was not affected at all. The women grabbed her sun hat and pulled it off her head. She shook her hair as she took it off and it revealed her green eyes, and long dirty blonde hair.

"A-Aina?" I stuttered. As we stared at each other for a few seconds, the train had begun to depart. By the time I took notice, the doors had already closed. Seems like today someone has it out for me.

"You've grown into a fine young man Ren. It's been three years since I last saw you. How are you?" Aina asked with a comforting smile.

"I'm fine. Why are you back here in Japan? I thought you went back to Europe." I said showing a little animosity, which she immediately picked up. Her face saddened hearing my tone and question, her eyes didn't even meet to mine anymore. Despite me asking her a question, she didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you. You should probably get going" I said. Even though I was already on the platform I began to walk further down it, creating distance not only between me and Aina, but the members of u's as well. I looked up as I saw a mirror on one of the pillars, and saw the members looking at me. I couldn't see their expression well as they were getting further and further away, but their emotions wouldn't help me anyways.

* * *

 **Info Session Break #5**

Asanuma Takeda

Age: 20

Blood-Type: O+

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Japanese

Nationality: Japanese

Hair/Eye Colour: Light Brown/Dark Brown

Height/Weight: 175cm/65kg

Likes: Roasted Sweet Potatoes, Mango's

Dislikes: Spinach

Band/Idol/Solo: In Band called M4ZE (MAZE)

Band Position: Main Vocalist/Guitarist (For certain songs)

Charm Point: His singing Voice

* * *

 **M4ZE Info:**

Origin: Japan

Debut: 2012-Present

Genres: Alternative Rock, Punk Rock, Alternative Metal

Label: Rebellion Records

Members: Asanuma Takeda (Main Vocalist/Guitarist (Some))

Amane Kyoko (Bass Guitar/ Backing Vocals)

Nakamura Keiji (Main Guitarists/Co-Founder/Backing Vocals)

Masamune Yuuji (Drums, Percussions, Leader/Co-Founder)

This band is based off of One Ok Rock.

* * *

I sat down on a nearby bench and bent down looking at the floor. I slowly shut my eyes to forget what had just happened. After a few seconds of calming down, I heard footsteps approaching me. I opened my eyes as soon as the footsteps stopped near me. I looked up and saw Ayase-san looking at me with saddened eyes. I didn't have the energy to say a word. I just looked back down at the ground, seeing if she wanted to say anything.

"Are you ok Yukimura-san? You didn't seem too happy talking to that lady" Ayase-san said. Well she got that right. I didn't seem happy, in fact I was unhappy. I looked back up and looked at the time until the train arrival, which was about four minutes.

"It's nothing. Just someone I used to know is all" I said. Ayase-san looked at me with a dissatisfied look. She looked down at her feet and her eyes moved up and down as she looked at me.

"Is she… Is she your gi—?"

"No" I immediately answered. This surprised Ayase-san as it was an immediate answer. However despite that, she looked somewhat relieved. This moment however was broken as Aina came up to the two of us. I could feel her presence here, I didn't even need to look up in order to know that she's here.

"Sorry for disturbing your conversation. I'm Akagi Aina" Aina said to the pony-tail blonde. She stuck out her hand and Ayase-san accepted it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ayase Eri" Ayase-san formally introduced herself. Aina took a long look at Ayase-san and then took a shot at me. She looked displeased and rather angry at me before looking back at Ayase-san.

"Ayase-san, I'm not Ren's girlfriend" Aina said. With that Ayase-san looked even more relieved, sadly this didn't last long as she wasn't finished.

"Anymore" Aina said smiling at the young blonde. I shot a glare at Aina when she said that. However the young blonde did not really care. Ayase-san showed quite a shocked expression, and it seemed like Aina was quite satisfied. Seeing how is wasn't going to get any better, I intervened.

"Aina, enough." I said as I heard the train coming. I took Ayase-sans hand and pulled her behind me, not noticing that she was blushing heavily. When I looked back at Aina, her face was happy but her eyes were wide open, giving a very baleful look. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Hm? I'm here to talk to Giselle-san." Aina answered. I raised a brow at her answer, completely intrigued.

"Giselle made it clear that she would never see you. If she saw you walk through those door, the guards would be on you in a second" I said. However Aina showed no reaction, in fact she looked like she already knew that. "So whats the point?" I asked out of curiosity. If she knew she was going to be kicked out immediately then what was the point of coming here?

"I heard a little rumour that you were going to manage another group. I wanted to see what Giselle-san thought of that… but…" Aina stopped looking back at the girls with a glare. "It seems like I wasn't needed here to convince her" Aina said looking back at me, like she won something. I clenched my fist in anger. Out of all people who knew this why her?

" _The train is arriving now, please stay back from the yellow line until the train has come to a complete stop"_ The PA system announced. The train came rushing past us with the wind blowing our hair. We all entered the train without saying a word. Apparently, since Aina didn't need to talk to Giselle anymore, she came onto the train as well.

"Ayase-san why don't you go back to your members? It must be a little awkward sitting here" I suggested. Ayase-san wanted to say something but I bowed my head a little to plead her. Ayase-san looked away and got up regrettably. She walked back to her members who immediately began talking to her.

I felt a little relieved that Ayase-san was gone. Not in a harsh context but since Aina was here, she looked a little uncomfortable. I looked at Aina who was sitting in front of me, she looked pleased. Aina than got up and sat beside me, inching closer and closer to my body. I would have got up and moved, but I knew she was going to follow me anyways. I kept moving further and further away until my shoulders hit the seat guard, which was when Aina grabbed my arms with hers. My heart began beating faster as I have no idea what this women is about to do. I mean I have a faint idea, but I hope it isn't that.

" _Now arriving at XXXXX station, please alight on the right"_

The train came to a stop as Aina was about to lean closer to my face. The train doors opened and a small amount of people began to come in. Right as Aina was literally breathing on my face, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Aina!" A beautiful lady with dark purple waist long hair, purples eyes, and a business attire angrily yelled at Aina. The both of us, and everyone on the train looked at her. She marched towards the two of us and grabbed Aina's shoulder, looking at her with anger.

"Where in the hell were you?" the lady asked with an angry visage appearing behind her. Aina looked genuinely scared as she could not reply. I took a closer look at the lady, and realized who she was. At the same time the lady looked at me and her eyes widened, and frown turned into a smile.

"R-R-Ryoko-san?" I stuttered.

"Oh, Ren-chan huh? It's been a long time" Ryoko-san said patting my head. I can see she still hasn't stopped that habit… Of only patting me on the head, and later on… Ryoko suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up. I can also see that her insane strength hasn't disappeared… She then sat on my seat and placed me on her lap like a child, and continued to pat my head…

I'm not going to lie, this was a little awkward. Can you imagine on your train an 18 year old boy sitting on a 21 year old women's lap…? While she's petting you? What is this?!

"R-Ryoko-san?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are we doing this? I'm 18 you know?" I said looking at the people staring at us. Aina on the other hand was sitting quietly beside us not making a sound. Well Aina was an always scared of Ryoko, since Aina usually releases Ryoko's wrath upon herself.

"So? You're still like a cute little brother to me" Ryoko-san said smiling at continuously rubbing my head like a dog. "So? Aina what were you doing to Ren-chan?" Ryoko's tone of voice instantly changed. I didn't see it, but her facial expression turned darker… I could feel it. I took a small turn of the head to look at Aina, who was slowly looking up at Ryoko.

"I-I… I wasn't trying to do anything…" Aina said looking Ryoko in the eye. She quickly looked back down upon seeing Ryoko's glare. Ryoko-san then proceeded to look at me.

"Is she telling the truth?" Ryoko-san asked me. I looked back at Aina whom looked terrified. Despite I not liking Aina all that much, it wasn't a reason enough to do this.

"Yes… She didn't do anything" I said looking back at Ryoko-san. Ryoko-san stared at me and then sighed.

"I see that side of you hasn't changed Ren-chan…" Ryoko-san said laying her chin on the crown of my head. "Still always the nice guy huh?" Well when you put it like that…

After a few minutes on the train, Ryoko-san and Aina got off on the same station. Ryoko-san happily waved good-bye to me and Aina, just because Ryoko-san was here, bowed towards me. Just to make it feel less awkward I bowed back at Aina, and to Ryoko-san as well.

After that little event, the rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Since the train was pretty packed by the time Ryoko-san and Aina left, I couldn't really see the girls anymore. Well it didn't matter since all of us were getting off on the same station to pick up the dogs.

" _Now arriving at XXXXX Station, please alight on the right"_

The train finally arrived to our destination. Luckily not a lot of people got off this station, and I met up with the girls. Though we didn't really share any words with each other, we all went down to the nearest restaurant where the car was waiting.

"Yukimura-dono. Here you go" The driver said carefully sliding the carrier to us.

"Thank you! But how are you going to get back?" I asked. I mean it had to be a far drive by car. Though the man didn't looked troubled at all.

"Well my family lives this in area, and I promised my little girl that I would to take her to a concert. It's my and her favourite band, we wouldn't miss it for the world. I even begged the manager to let me go" The driver said unlocking the door to the carrier. I couldn't help but looked surprised.

"It's quite amazing isn't it? Sometimes a single musical group or band can bring you together, and it feels like you've spent a life time of fun with them. I appreciate those people a lot." The driver said. Those words struck me a little. I haven't seen someone smile so genuinely like that talking about a group. I know that a lot of people smile when talking about their favourite bands, but this man had a different smile… It was a smile full of gratitude.

The girls and I began to pick up our pups and dogs. There were 12 puppies, including Misa, but she isn't a pup so… Anyways, the girls each took one, while I took Misa and the other three. Since I didn't know what their parents would say, decided to take the other three just in case their parents would only let them have one.

"Then… It was nice getting to know you all. It's been short, but I pray that you guys save your school" I said smiling sincerely to them. The girls at first looked saddened but were enlightened by my words. I bowed slightly before I turned my back and walked back towards the train station.

"Thank you very much!" The girls startled me as they thanked me all in unison. I turned back and saw the girls in a line bowing towards me. I smiled back at them a little bit and bowed slightly again. The girls raised their heads and returned my smile, waving me off.

I guess that's that huh?

* * *

 **Info Session Break #6**

Name: Akagi Aina

Age: 20

Blood-Type: AB

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Half-Japanese Half-Swedish

Hair/Eye Colour: Dirty Blonde/Green

Height/Weight: 177cm/56kg

Likes: Taiyaki, Bubble Tea

Dislikes: Peanuts (Allergic), Beans

Charm Point: Winks

XXX

Name: Uehara Ryoko

Age: 21

Blood Type: A

Gender: Female

Hair/Eye Colour: Dark Purple/Purple

Height/Weight: 180cm/60kg

Likes: French Fries, Tea (Green, Masala, Oolong)

Dislikes: Natto, Wasabi, and Kale

Charm Point: Her laugh

* * *

"Now… Where do you guys sleep huh?" I asked smiling at the pups, unable to control their excitement. They began to run around the apartment and jumped onto the couch. Misa on the other hand walked into my room and rested her body on a small bed… Which oddly enough belonged to her back then… I completely forgot that I had that here. I looked back at the pups whom were cutely playing with each other, and walked over to them. "Why don't you guys sleep with your mom too?" I asked the pups, and they cutely barked at me running into my arms.

I picked up the pups and moved them to my room where I placed them down near their mother. The pups ran to their mother and immediately began to cuddle with her. While that was happening I walked into the washroom to take a shower. As I was taking off my clothes, someone texted me. Looking at my phone, it was Takeda who messaged me about not answering his previous text… Whoops. Completely forgot about that.

I instantly remembered that he mentioned Kyoko, which honestly got me a little nervous. I mean Kyoko and I aren't on bad terms at all… Well it's easier to see then to explain it… That or I'm just too lazy to explain. I replied back to Takeda confirming on meeting them tomorrow, and entered the showers.

I entered my room after blow drying my hair and already saw the pups and Misa comfortably sleeping. I sneaked by them and gently patted each other their hands before slipping into my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Hmm… What should I get?" I asked myself looking around the pet section of the grocery store. I woke up at around 10:00 A.M. and I remembered I didn't have any pet food. Luckily, my neighbours had pet dogs and shared them with me, even agreeing to look after them while I'm gone for the day. I looked around and there wasn't a lot of choices… Well actually I don't really know what to look for. I looked around a little more and picked one pack that looked good. I mean the nutritional value was good, and the nutritional information was satisfying me. I decided to take the one that seemed the best to me and bought a little more.

After I was done shopping for the dogs, and little bit for myself I went back to my apartment to put down the groceries, placing the food in the appropriate places. I looked at my watch and it was already 12:30 P.M. and I immediately ran out the door, scared for being not on time.

"Am I late?" I said panting out of breath. I looked around the meeting place which was a park nearby the station. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 2:00 P.M. I sighed and found a seat on a bench, dropping down tired. I took out my phone and began to text Takeda that I was already here. Surprisingly Takeda texted I back instantly saying…

 _Subject: Sorry!_

 _Hey Ren! So, uh… Sorry man! I can't come… Things came up. Our equipment is kind of going haywire for us. Don't worry though! Kyoko-chan said she's stilling coming! So you aren't there for nothing!"_

Are you f**king kidding me? I felt like punching my phone, hoping that my fist would reach the other end. Seriously? Me and Kyoko alone?

"Seriously… This is going to be—"

"Troublesome?" A girl's voice finished my sentence. I recognize that voice anywhere. I nervously turned around and saw Kyoko standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. Kyoko has long dark blue hair that's tied into a long ponytail that reached her hips, and a pair of golden eyes to show off her cool beauty. "As always… You're always early. I'm glad I left early or you would have been waiting her for half an hour. You aren't a manager anymore"

"Manager or not, it's a good habit to get into, if you're in the workforce" I answered, standing up beside her. Kyoko stared up at me and smiled happily. "What are you smiling about?"

"You've really grown into a fine young man haven't you? Sanae would be proud." Kyoko said walking ahead of me. I quickly followed the ponytailed women into the shopping district where we sat in a café.

"You've grown into a fine young man, but your mind is still childish…" Kyoko said sitting down on two seat table. I shot her a cold stare as I sat on the opposite side. The waiter brought us two glasses of water and placed down our menus. The moment he placed it down, I opened it up and began to look at what they have, so I can avoid contact with her as long as I can.

"See what I mean?" Kyoko said smiling. Hearing her talk about me is really getting on my nerves. This is why I needed guards… So I can block out her voice.

"Why did Takeda call me anyways? Honestly it would've been better if he came instead…" I said bluntly. I looked up and caught Kyoko glaring at me. Getting a bit scared I covered my face with the menu and continued to look.

"Sorry that I'm not him. Despite what I have been saying, I wanted to see how you were doing" Kyoko said, grabbing my attention. I placed down the menu and began to listen to Kyoko carefully. "We haven't seen each other for quite some time, and I just wanted to check up on you. I'm pretty sure you've met up with the others already as well" When Kyoko said that, it reminded me of Ryoko and Aina back yesterday on the train. The only person I haven't met yet was Kaede.

"What really drove me to meet you though, was that Takeda told me you were going to manage another group" Kyoko said. Again with this. Does everybody just say whatever they want? I didn't answer, because I wanted her to finish what she had to say.

"But I heard that the group decided not to follow you. Takeda told me you just said okay, right there on the spot. That's no like you" Kyoko said. That's exactly what Giselle said to me as well. I couldn't help but feel a little angry hearing this from two people. "You used to—"

"Used to be more fierce and I never gave up right?" I answered raising my hand to call the waiter. When I did Kyoko looked at me with surprise. "Giselle said the exact same thing"

"What can I get you two? "The waiter asked. The both of pointed at what we wanted to avoid any off topic conversations. The waiter nodded as he wrote it down on a note pad and walked away.

"There was a reason why I changed. You and everyone else who was there that day should know. I don't want to hear this from anyone who didn't do anything" I began to raise my voice with anger, and even clenched my fist hard, almost enough to think that I was puncturing my skin. Kyoko looked into my eyes and looked away in guilt. The two of were quiet for a moment until the waiter brought us our drinks.

"Well? What is it that you guys wanted?" I asked putting the straw down into my bubble tea. Kyoko took two sugar packs and added it to the coffee before answering me.

"I know that I haven't helped you a whole lot and even left…But… I know that if you help those girls, you will realize it. Don't just wither away staring at your past forever" Kyoko sounded quite intent with her tone. I've never really seen her like that before. I was a bit taken back by her sudden burst of emotion. She then took out an envelope and gave it to me. "Please… Just give it a chance…"

I waited a few seconds before taking the envelope. Kyoko-san downed her coffee in one shot while it was still hot, surprising me. What in the world was she thinking? When her face cooled down she got up and gave the money for her drink.

"You entered the industry because you love what music and the singers can do to people. To relay a story, to bring happiness, and to bring people together. You have always said that… I don't want to see that disappear" Kyoko said standing in front of me. She then upped and left the café, leaving me with a blank expression.

I opened up the envelope and took out ten passes to the M4ZE concert in the Tokyo Dome. I was surprised that they gave me these, and as well as nine more… for them. They were so against it before… Why did they decide to help me now? Why didn't they help me back then? I just don't understand anything anymore.

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _ **Chapter VII: Rising**_

Okay so thank you everyone for reading this chapter! I'm tired haha… oh… Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you guys for everything! Leave a review so I can see how you guys are receiving this! Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter VII: Rising

**Love Live**

Hi everyone welcome back to Love Live! First off, let me apologize for not updating this story for a week. I was bust writing another fanfiction which took me about a days. Honestly, I do not have a lot of time for this stuff, I don't want to complain to you guys though, I'm pretty sure I was in the past chapters, so I apologize for that as well. Just know that I am really appreciative to all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome and I hope all of you have an amazing day!

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one.

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Rising**

* * *

It's been a day since Kyoko gave me tickets to their concert in Tokyo. I'm still contemplating whether or not I should go and even bring the girls. I mean it was the fact that I had to work for them that kept us together. Doing something like this feels… awkward. I got off my bed and opened the bedside drawer. I took out the ten tickets that Kyoko gave me, and just as I took them out my doorbell rang.

The puppies began to bark and ran towards the door. Their mother on the other hand was silently sleeping on her bed. I walked over to my door with the pups constantly yapping off. I looked through the peephole, and much to my surprise it was Kotori's mother. Looking at her face, she seemed kind of troubled. I unlocked the two locks on my doors and greeted Minami-san at the door.

"Minami-san? What are you doing here?" I asked. The school principal smiled at me and bowed towards me.

"Hello Yukimura-san, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to have a little chat with you" The principal said. I nodded and let her into my home. When she entered the pups ran back towards their room which just confused me.

I told Minami-san to sit down on the couch while I grabbed some tea and some snacks for her. I brewed some masala tea, brought some pineapple cakes and placed the two on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Here you go" I said giving the cup of tea to Minami-san.

"Thank you"

I took a seat on the stationary chair and the both of us took a small sip of our tea. At this point Minami-san spoke to me.

"I heard from Kotori that the group decided not to follow you. It's quite unfortunate" Minami-san looked at me with pitiful eyes. When I looked at her facial expression, I hate it.

"There's nothing I can do about it. The girls chose not to follow me… I'll accept their decision"

Minami-san kept on looking at me with pitiful eyes. The more I looked into her eyes, the more my blood boiled. Why are you looking at me like that?! Why do people around me… Always pity me?! I clenched my fists without realizing, and my eyes were filled of anger. Despite that Minami-san still kept on looking at me like that.

"What do you want?" I said as my voice trembled from my inner anger. I tried to hide it as much as I could, but the aura I was emitting from my boy mad it easy to tell.

"You… Wanted this to happen right?" Minami-san asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't know why. But after coming here to talk to you… You seem much more relaxed than before. You didn't want to help them in the first place did you?" Minami-san said staring at me. I looked back at her with an unfazed look.

"If this is all you wanted to talk about, then I ask you kindly to leave." I said getting up of the chair and placing my cup in the sink. I turned back at Minami-san, giving her a look of irritation. "There are somethings you shouldn't dig into… Sadly Minami-san… You are treading on some thin ice here"

Minami-san looked down on her feet, placing her cup down on the table. She bowed towards me and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she stopped and turned around to me, giving me a look of worry.

"At least talk to the girls one more time. This is my final and only request Yukimura-san." Minami-san bowed once more and closed the door behind her. When Minami-san left, all that was left was an empty room. Was it always this quiet?

Later on in the day I took Misa and the pups out for a little walk. As always the pups were energetic while Misa was much better behaved. Luckily on my walk, they were stopped by a bunch of people who were petting the energetic pups.

"Hey, are you guys thirsty?" I asked the four. The four barked loudly, and I took that as a yes. I walked them to the nearest convenience store and tied their leash around a pole. I waved the dogs off and went inside. I walked around the beverage section and got three bottles of water, and a snack for myself.

"Is this all?" The store cashier asked. I looked around the cashier to see if there was anything in particular I wanted. My eyes drifted around for a brief second and shook my head as nothing grabbed my interest.

"That will be 450 yen please"

"Here you go" I paid the cashier the money and grabbed the bag. On my way to the door, right as I was about to grab the door handle, somebody had already opened the door a second earlier. "Oh!" I let out a sound as I was a bit surprised.

"Ah, I'm sorry" A familiar voice said. After the door had completely opened, I was shaken. It was a person I didn't think I would see again.

"Y-Yukimura-san?" Ayase-san stuttered. The both of us met eye to eye and stood silent. A few seconds passed and Ayase-san lowered head and bowed, I did the same.

"Ayase-san. What a coincidence to meet you here" I said moving aside from the door.

"Y-Yes, it is" Ayase-san replied nervously walking into the store. For some odd reason I decided to tag along with her, she didn't seem to mind it either. "H-How have you been doing Yukimura-san?"

"Hm? Well not bad. To be honest I'm kind of bored now." I replied.

"I see. The girls and I have started with our original schedule. But thanks to you, were able to practice with much more enthusiasm! We're working hard right off of the get go" Ayase-san confidently said it while pump her fist up then down. Seeing that her energy, and from what she said; her friends energy, they seem to be doing very well.

"That's good to hear…" I said twisting open the bottle of water I bought earlier. Ayase-san gathered what she needed, paid for it and headed out the door where my dogs were eagerly waiting. I opened up the other bottles and began to give the dogs a drink of water. Unsurprisingly the four of them depleted the two bottles like it was nothing… Maybe I should have bought more.

"Oh yeah, how are the pups doing? Are they liking their new home?" I asked.

"Yes! In fact my sister loves her, she plays with her everyday" Ayase-san said with a smile. The two of us and the dogs walked over to a nearby park to continue our little talk.

"I didn't know you had a sister Ayase-san. What is she like?"

"Well she's a very honest and kind person. Though sometimes she can a bit nosy"

"Really? She sounds just like my sister… She used to be nosy too" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Upon just mentioning the word sister, my heart sinks. However I couldn't let Ayase-san see this side of me. This was when I felt a sudden tug on my shirt. "Huh?" I turned over to my left and saw no one there. I looked left and right and still no one.

"Down here!" I heard young females voice. I looked down and saw a young blonde haired girl staring at me with wide and shining eyes. She looked somewhat familiar…

"Um… Who are you?" I asked the petite blonde.

"A-Alisa?" Ayase-san suddenly spoke from behind and jumped off of the bench. She seemed a little uneasy… Is this young girl her sister?

"Hello Onee-sama. I got a little bit worried since you didn't comeback yet… But to think…" Alisa-san stopped talking and looked at me with mischievous eyes. "To think you would be alone here with a boy! It's quite exciting!" The petite blonde was rather ecstatic with this turn out.

"A-Alisa!" Ayase-san yelled at her. This was actually the first time I've ever seen Ayase-san so flustered. I felt the young blonde tug against my t-shirt again. I turned to the petite blonde and he lifted her arms up.

"Uh…"

"Lift me up! Ren Onii-chan!" Alisa cutely called my name with a… O-Onii-chan? Wait how in the world does she know my name? I thought about it for a while, but Alisa began tugging on my shirt with much more force, even showing me a cute pouting face. "Up!"

"Yes, yes…" I honestly gave up. I'm not good with young children, they only seem to become less well behaved when you object to them… When I did lift her up, I was confused… "Um… Why did I lift you up?"

"Put me on your lap!" Alisa said happily. Her elder sister on the other hand seemed kind of shocked at the current event. It's not like I'm not shocked either! The sudden surprise and demands, my brain can't processes it fast enough!

"Yes, yes!" I panicked and placed her on my lap. This feels very, and I mean very awkward. However Alisa seemed to be very happy and content with this situation and position. Her sister? Not as happy. "Um…"

"You can call me Alisa! Ah! Even better Alisa-chan!" Alisa-cha… I mean Alisa happily turned her face towards me with sparkling eyes. I swear this is totally cheating!

"N-No… I think Alisa would be fine right?" I said facing away from her. I moved my eyes to the corner and saw that she was pouting… Again. What's with her? Why is she so attached…? "Actually… How do you know my name?"

"Hm? Do you really want to know?" Alisa asked, turning her head around to her sister. I looked at Ayase-san as well, and she was showing a rather flustered face. I don't know what was going on, but I wanted to know.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Wait a minute Alisa!" Ayase-san screamed out.

"You see the whole week you were gone with her and the girls she kept n texting me about you" Alisa seemed very happy talking about this. Her sister on the other hand looked like a tomato. "This was the first time I've ever seen Onee-sama so happy, talking about a boy" Alisa looked back at Ayase-san with the same mischievous look.

"Heeh? Is that so Ayase-san?" I looked back at Ayase-san with the same eyes as her sister. At this point Ayase-san came running towards us and grabbed Alisa off of my lap.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Ayase-san yelled while blushing. Her sister looked unfazed and was rather still happy. "We're leaving now!" Ayase-san stomped off angrily, and left the two of us here.

"I'm not lying though Ren Onii-chan" Alisa said standing next to me. This girl seemed genuine. "Whenever she talked about you, she always seemed happy. Now, she still is happy, but… I feel like the happiness she shows when she is with are friends is different when she's with you. I'm certain I can say that for the other girls as well"

"I see…" I said smiling. Despite her young appearance she thinks rather logically. In this aspect, she is very similar to her sister. "Thank you Alisa" I said patting her head.

"Hehe!" Alisa said with great joy. We only met today but she seemed very happy to meet me. Rather it's like she knew me already. Alisa waved good-bye to me as she caught up with her sister. I got off of the park bench and started to walk my dogs back home.

" _So she was happy huh?"_ I kept thinking about this. It was never really my objective to make her think of me like that. In fact… She'd be better off having these feelings for someone else. Now that I think about it, if I did continue with them… Would things be different from back then?

* * *

*beep* *beep*

"Huh?" My phone in my pocket began to vibrate. I took it out and it Ayase-san messaged me. I swiped the message across and entered my password.

 _Sorry about my little sister… But that's one part of the apology. Actually Alisa called my parents about you… It seems that my parents want to meet you. Don't come if you don't want to though! I can explain it to them!_

How in the world did this happen? Is Alisa some sort of hidden mastermind or something? I honestly didn't know what to say. I don't have any other reason to be with them anymore… But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friends. I texted back to Ayase-san that if it's okay with her I'll come. She replied right away…

 _Are you sure?! It feels like were forcing you though._

"No it's fine… I'll go" I said to myself typing in the message. After I pressed send after two seconds she immediately replied.

 _Are you sure you want to go?_

"Are you serious?" I said to myself. I typed back saying _"If you don't want me to go, just say so!"_

" _Are you sure you don't want to go?"_

"Make up your mind!"

* * *

It was now around six o'clock at night. Ayase-san gave me the address and I searched it up online. The restaurant seemed to be your average restaurant, so I didn't have to dress nicely. I honestly hate going to places like that. However I still need to make myself presentable… Now that I think about it… Why would Ayase-san's parents want to meet me?

I took out some clothes from my closer and decided to go with a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey dress shirt with a white collar. I mean that's pretty normal right? For shoes… Does it really matter?

For the dogs I gave them to the neighbours to take care of for now. I already gave them their favourite treats and toys just in case the pups start to misbehave. Before I left the apartment I thanked my neighbours and gave them my cell phone number just in case anything happens.

"So let's see… I have to get off at XXXXX station then go on XXXX Street. This should be simple enough." I said getting onto the train. During this time, a lot of people have left work, luckily my district isn't where a lot of workplaces are so it's mostly the train opposite of me that have a crap load of passengers.

"Ah! Please wait a moment!" A women's voice called out as the doors was opening. I turned around last second and stuck my foot through the gap of the closing doors. The train doors slid open once more and the women managed to get into the train, along with some other people.

"Thank you very much" The women bowed politely, but I just waved it off. This women is a foreigner? She speaks very good Japanese, I wonder where she's from. When the train began to move I took a seat near by the doors, and lady from before took the seat a seat away from me.

I felt someone staring at me. I don't know who it is… So I moved my eyes around to see if anyone was making eye contact with me. Obviously there are some people who just wander around with their eyes, and there are some people who just stare at you for no reason. Though I feel as if I was being watched. I turned my eyes to the blonde haired women and I saw her eyes staring right at me.

" **Now arriving at XXXX Station, please alight on the right"**

As the announcer spoke, the train came to a slow stop at the station. Just like the other stations, they seemed quite empty. I noticed an old lady getting onto the train slowly, and I decided to get off my seat and help her to mine.

"Obaa-san here you can take my seat" I said guided her to my seat.

"Ah… Thank you…" The old lady said slowly moving towards the seat… Suddenly…

"Oops! Sorry bud! This is my seat now…" A young delinquent suddenly jumped onto the seat I was about to give to the old lady. Obviously… I was freaking pissed, I could give two damns if you're a delinquent!

"Hey that seat was for this old lady. Whats wrong with you? "I asked. I knew this would spark a nerve, delinquents are quite easy to anger since all they use is anger to intimidate people.

"What did you say you little punk?" The delinquent said standing up from his seat. At this point I nodded at the old lady and she walked towards the seat. However… "Hey, hey! Who the hell said you could take that seat?! Huuuh?!"

"Clearly I did. That seat was for her unless you didn't through that thick skull of yours" I said provoking the delinquent. The delinquent became furious and stomped towards me grabbing my collar.

"Hey, say that again you little punk!"

"Your breath stinks…" I said pinching my nose looking away from him.

"You little!" The delinquent threw the first punch at hit my cheek sending back towards the train doors. I got up off my back and rubbed the blood off of my lips. "You think were done here?!" The delinquent then threw another punch at my face and then proceeded to knee me in the stomach.

"Kah!" I coughed out as he kneed me, and I fell onto the ground. I got off the ground once more, and I saw one of the passengers going towards the head of the train, trying to get help.

"Come on! You run your mouth well, but you're weak as hell! Oh?" The delinquent noticed that my wallet was out on the ground and he picked it up. He opened my wallet and took out a picture of me and my sister. "Ohoho?! Who the hell is this hottie? Your girlfriend? Your sister? Looks like she's a monster in bed! Wouldn't mind boning her! Haha! Hgh!"

"Shut up…" I growled angrily. My fist met with his stomach as I took the photo back. As he dropped down onto his knees I kicked him in the chin and stepped on his chest, grinding it down. "Take back what you said… Now!" My mind was completely blank. All I could see was him, everything else was obsolete.

"Take it back!" I yelled stomping onto his chest once more. Feeling irritated I grabbed the delinquent and right hooked him into onto of the holding poles near the doors. "I said take it back!" I kept on yelling and yelling the same thing. "Apologize!" I screamed out loud stomping onto his hand.

"Agghhhh! Okay! Okay! I-I'm sorry! Please stop!" The delinquent was completely terrified as were the other passengers. I could give a damn what anybody thinks. I couldn't forgive him! I won't!

"Too bad, you shouldn't have said that in the first place!" I muttered under my breath. I clenched my fists tightly, even to the point of make my hand bleed. Just as I was about to sink my fist into his face the blonde lady grabbed my arms from behind.

"This is enough! You've done enough already! Please stop!" After the lady stopped me the station security apprehended the delinquent and asked the passengers some questions. Luckily the passengers didn't say too much about what happened when I began to go crazy on him. Anyone would go insane if you'd talk about their family like that… Especially when they are no longer here.

"Thank you for your time. Next time try to control yourself okay?" The security guard said letting me and the blonde lady out of the station.

"Yes. I'm sorry…" I said bowing low towards the security guard. AS the door closed I walked over to a nearby bench and sat down holding my head as if it was in pain.

"Are you okay?" The blonde lady asked. She handed me a small bottle of water and I gladly took it.

"Thank you very much" I said taking it and drinking it immediately. After taking a long drink I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I caused you trouble… And… Thank you for stopping me"

"It's no problem… But you really surprised me. You didn't seem like that kind of person" The blonde lady said. I didn't seem like that type of person? Does this lady know me? I mean she was staring at me for a while on the train. I took a closer look at her and she looked like someone familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Ah! My name is Valeyria, nice to meet you"

"Huh? Ah… I'm Yukimura Ren, nice to meet you Valeyria-san" The two of began to walk the same way since we were heading to the same street. Oddly enough we both ended up at the restaurant I needed to go to. No way… I looked at Valeyria-san and she looked back at me with a smile.

"A-Ayase Valeyria…san?" I said.

"Yes! It's so finally nice to meet you Yukimura-san!" Valeyria-san was rather upbeat. Her daughters don't resemble her at all… Well except for outer appearance… I'm guessing Ayase-sans and Alisa's personality comes from their father…

"Mom! You're late! Yukimura-s… Eh?! Yukimura-san?!" Ayase-san was suddenly surprised by me and her mother appearing at the same time. Alisa on the other hand didn't really mind and ran towards me, giving me a big hug. I honestly don't know why she is attached to me, but I don't really mind.

"How are you doing Alisa?" I asked petting the joyful blonde.

"I'm doing great! Here sit beside me and onee-sama!" Alisa dragged to my seat and I sat beside her and Ayase-san. In front of me was Ayase-sans mother and beside her was the father. Much to my surprise the father didn't look to frightening, he looks like a nice man.

"Nice to meet you Ayase-dono. Thank you for the sudden invite" I said bowing my head towards the father.

"No, no. I'm glad you could make it. In fact why don't you call me Daichi? No need for the whole formality thing" Daichi-san said. They are rather open to me aren't they? I don't think I can keep up…

"Eh? I can't possibly do that. Is Daichi-san okay?" I asked. Daichi-san joyfully nodded his head in approval and Valeyria-san was also smiling with joy. What in the world is going on?

"Father!" Ayase-san was rather embarrassed by her father's sudden suggestion. I can see why… It's like I'm her boyfriend or something. "Please don't cause Yukimura-san so much trouble!"

"Yukimura-san? Don't you mean Ren?" Alisa said smiling at her sister. Ayase-san turned beet red and faced me. I don't really see the problem here. Whether you called me by my given or surname, I don't really care.

"A-A-Alisa what are you saying! I never said his name before!" Ayase-san heavily objected to her sister's accusation. To be honest this was kind of fun. I've never really experienced a family talk like this in a long time.

"Lies… You always say his first name when you're talking about him" Alisa said. Even her father and mother nodded.

"Don't worry about it Ayase-san. You can call me by my first name if you want" I said. Apparently this didn't help either, since I chose to believe her family.

"Think what you want…" Ayase-san crossed her arms and turned away from us, cutely pouting.

"Ren Onii-chan…" Alisa tugged on my shirt and pulled me down. She began to whisper into my ear, and I thought it was a weird idea. However I still want to see her reaction.

"Ayase-san I'm sorry, I guess we took it a little too far" I said facing the back of the blonde ponytailed girl. She didn't seem to show any reaction. "Eli?"

"Hah?!" Ayase-san turned round bright red and she slipped off of her chair.

"Ah1 Ayase-san?!" I quickly jumped off of my chair and grabbed Ayase-san before she fell. "Are you okay?" I asked holding her in a rather princess like position. I looked around and everyone was applauding. Even her parents and sister was happily clapping. I looked back at Ayase-san who looked embarrassed as hell.

"W-W-What do you think you are doing?!" Ayase-san yelled winding up her hand and into my—

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

* * *

"Are you okay Ren Onii-chan?" Alisa asked looking at me with worried eyes. I turned to the petite blonde and patted her head for reassurance. "Okay! Onee-sama you should apologize to him"

"S-Sorry…" Ayase-san said bowing her head slightly.

"No, don't worry about it" I replied.

"Yukimura-san?" Valeyria-san called out to me.

"Yes?"

"I hear that you were supposed to help my daughter and her friends win Love Live… But Eli told me that they decided not to follow you. Did something go wrong?" Valeyria-san asked. I should have expected this question coming. I'm pretty sure she's worried for Ayase-sans future.

"No… It just seems like the schedule I made for them seemed too hard, as well as an idols lifestyle." I replied. Valeyria didn't seem too satisfied with my answer, nor did the father.

"Is that really the case? From what you showed me on the train today, you seem like one of those people who always follow through. Why didn't you follow through with my daughter and her friends?" Valeyria began to ask some complex questions. Indeed I did not give up giving an old lady a seat despite how difficult it turned out to be. "Yukimura-san… Did you want them to say to no?"

"Huh? N-No I didn't" That's what I said, but to be honest I don't know. When they said no, I didn't really feel anything… Does feeling nothing mean… I was glad?

"Yukimura-san. I've seen a lot of people during my travels and I can tell you are a person of great tenacity. You seem to devote yourself to anything once you put your mind onto it. Even when the principal asked you to help out the girls you seemed determined… But something was holding you back" Valeyria said. It was like she could see right through me. I mean I did feel a little uncertainty when I took this job. I didn't feel as motivated to help them.

"I'm not sure if something happened in the past. But… I don't think you should keep on living your life this way. If you keep on thinking about the past, you will never move forward. Every day will be the same, every day you are going to regret something. Isn't it better to move forward, then to stay back?" Daichi-san was the one who spoke to me this time. Hearing them talk about me, I did feel a little guilty. In truth I was more scared then the girls were. I guess I should give it a chance…

"Ayase-san" I said to the blonde ponytailed girl. She turned her head to me and I took out the tickets Kyoko gave me. "Take these nine tickets and give them to others. There's something I'd like to show you guys"

"Huh?" Ayase-san took the tickets out of my hands and I got up off of my seat.

"Sorry. I know you took the trouble of inviting me, but there's something I need to do right now" I said bowing apologetically to Ayase-sans parents.

"No, no it's okay. Thank you for taking the time to meet us, we are grateful" Valeyria said waving good-bye to me as well as Daichi-san.

"Bye, bye Ren onii-chan!" Alisa stood up and waved good bye to me. Ayase-san waved her hand, looking a little disappointed that I was leaving early, but I had to.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

"I hope they're able to go" I said sitting on the train waiting for it to get to my destination. It was around 8:00 P.M. the concert starts around 9:00 but it's better to be early for a concert since it will give us time to get familiar without surroundings.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Hm?" I took out my phone and read the message which was from Koizumi-san.

" _Hi! Were already here! Were just waiting for you! Oh, and thank you very much for these tickets! We all appreciate it!"_

I smiled slightly reading her message. It seems like the nine of them are really getting pumped up. The train finally arrived to the station and I got off, along with a lot of young teenager, who are probably going to the concert as well. Getting tickets to watch M4ZE and at Tokyo Dome at that, is really hard. Most of them time Tokyo Dome tickets are sold out within 15 to 30 minutes, obviously depending on how famous they are. It's good to see M4ZE finally performing in Tokyo Dome.

I walked around the entrance of the Tokyo Dome and noticed nine girls standing around happily talking to each other. I flashed my ticket at the gate and the man in the booth took my ticket and gave me a wrist band pass. I thanked the man and walked towards their group.

"Hey everybody" I said greeting the girls.

"Ah! Good evening Yukimura-san!" Kousaka-san was really pumped up. I think I could see fireworks going off on her head. I'm guessing this is their first concert since they do show that sign of nervousness. Well a person's first concert tends to be the most nerve racking since you don't know whats going to happen.

"Thank you very much for the tickets Yukimura-san" Sonoda-san said bowing her head slightly.

"No need" I replied. Looking around the area, it seems that people were already lining up to go into the dome. Since we got VIP passes, also adding the fact that I actually know them it makes it easier for us to get in.

"Do you guys want something to drink before we go inside? It's going to be insanely hot once the concert gets going" I said to the girls. The nine of them nodded and we all walked to the outdoor vendors.

"Good evening. Can I have ten bottles of water?" I asked the vendor.

"Ah, of course. Here you go. That will be 10,000 yen please" The vendor took out the bottled water which was placed in a cooler, and placed on the table two by two. I took out some yen from my wallet, and the girls handed me their money as well.

After paying for our drinks we began to line up. The doors opened at around 8:45 since the amount of people getting in would take a long time. By the time we got in, it was already 8:56. We still had to find a good place to see from, luckily we managed to squeeze through into the front right, getting a good view of the dome layout.

"Amazing! There are so many people here!" Hoshizora-san was hyperactive, constantly looking around the stadium. Other girls were looking around Tokyo Dome, amazed by its size. As the girls were looking around the lights around the dome began to dim. Everyone immediately turned their attentions towards the main stage.

 _ **One Ok Rock: 3xxxv5 (This is an intro)**_

As the intro was playing lights of different colours were running across the stadium. The giant screens on attached onto the dome walls were showing transforming equalizers. The middle of the stage showed a white screen with shadowy figures playing their instruments, one by one.

"This is the first time I've been to their concert… The amount of energy here is insane" Sonoda-san yelled out, since the music made it seem like she was whispering.

By the time the intro ended we could see four shadowy figures, which are easily told apart. You could see Takeda in the middle with Kyoko to his right playing bass, Keiji on his left, and last and certainly not least Yuuji behind the three sitting down ready to jam out.

 _ **One Ok Rock: Cry Out**_

When the soundtrack began to play, the crowd began to cheer loudly. Hoshizora-san, who is a big fan of M4ZE triumphantly pumped her fist into the air, yelling at the top of lungs just like everybody else here. As the guitar riffs suddenly jumped the crowd began to wave their glow sticks, phones, and signs around like nuts.

"I love this song!" Hoshizora-san screamed out. There was no need for that! I can clearly see it by your body language. The other girls seemed to be really into it as well waving their arms around, letting everything go. Me on the other hand, I'm not those people who head bang, nor dance. I just like listening to the music, until…

"Oof!" I felt someone push and hit my back. Not much to my surprise it was Kousaka-san and Hoshizora-san who were pushing and pulling me to dance and jumped around… This isn't a rave!

"I get it, I get it!" I yelled out as began to jump with the crowd. Hearing Takeda sing, I can really tell that his English improved these few years.

 **(Fun Fact: The actual singer for One Ok Rock, Taka is not from any country that has English for its main language. His English is pretty good though huh?)**

XXX

"Well first of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you here, and to those at home as well. You guys probably heard this a thousand times, but… The reason why we are standing here with our own two feet is because of you guys, the staff that supported us all the way, our family and friends. Just saying thank you a million times wouldn't show our gratitude for all of you. I know some people are going through rough times in your life, whether its school, work, and even your dreams. Just remember to always keep your head up. The journey to your dream maybe far, but many people have walked the same path and the same distance. Don't quit halfway, and just remember that where ever you are, there are people who will always watch your back, through tough times" Takeda said to the entire audience, but not only them. You could tell his message was for everyone, whether it be for his fans, co-workers, friends, family, and even haters. Takeda was always like that. A person who grew up in poverty to work his way up into one of the most iconic Japanese rock bands in Japan.

"That's why this song will be dedicated to you all" Takeda said gesturing someone to come out to the stage. Keiji walked out with his acoustic guitar, sweaty hair which pretty much added to his sex appeal. He sat down on the stairs to the drums and plugged it in to the speakers. Keiji gave Takeda a thumbs up, and began to strum his guitar.

 _ **One Ok Rock: Wherever You Are (New Arrangement) (I highly recommend this live performance from OKR. It's on YouTube. Just search up the song live, it's very beautiful). In my opinion.**_

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics**

I'm telling you  
I softly whisper  
Tonight, tonight  
You are my angel

I love you  
Two become one  
Tonight, tonight  
I just say...

Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, the feelings you're thinking  
I promise you "forever" right now

I don't need a reason  
I just want you, baby  
Alright, alright  
Day after day

Starting now going on forever  
Please, with a person like me forevermore  
Stay with me until death  
We carry on

Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, the feelings you're thinking  
I promise you "forever" right now

Wherever you are, I never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, the feelings you're thinking  
I promise you "forever" right now

The day we met oughta be number one in our memories  
With a day like today in close second

Those I love wholeheartedly  
Those I hold dear to me  
Because you're always at the center of this love of mine

Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
whatever you say, the feelings you're thinking  
I promise you "forever" right now

* * *

To me the most amazing thing in a concert, especially in Japan, is the fact that no one is making a sound. Hear a slow song with no loud noise is one of the nicest things in a concert. Nonetheless when the crowd started singing, it really gives you a different feeling. Your heart feels filled up with emotions, and it's one of the most peaceful things you ever hear and see.

"It's amazing to see everyone just sing along with Takeda-san. You can feel the emotions pouring through. I hope someday we will be able to do that." Kotori-san said, with the girls nodding beside her. I gazed at the girls, and knew immediately that they wanted to be on the same exact stage, singing, dancing, and laughing with their fans. I couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

* * *

 **After the concert**

* * *

After the concert we backstage since Takeda texted to come, along with the girls. Of course there were a lot of fans trying to get back stage, despite not having the appropriate ticket. Luckily for us the bodyguards knew who I was and let us pass, getting glares from mostly girls… Towards the nine obviously… Unless some of them are yaoi shippers or something.

"Heeyyyy~! Ren!" Takeda yelled in joy running over to me.

"Nope…" I said pushing hand palm on his face as he tried to embrace me, "You're sweaty, go take a shower"

"Eh?! Why?! I don't…" Takeda said sniffing his clothes, and soon after he disappeared into the washroom. On the other hand Takeda's band mates came up to us.

"Hey Ren-kun, it's been a while" Keiji said waving his hand at me. Nakamura Keiji is one of the founders of his band as well as its main guitarist. Beside him was Masamune Yuuji, the drummer, founder, and the leader.

"Yeah. I can see that you guys are doing well nowadays" I said, garnering smiles from the two bandmates.

"Well I guess we are, huh? Well who are those girls behind you?" Keiji asked.

"Ah, these girls are my acquaintances… Uh, friends" I corrected myself. The girls gave me a surprised look but smiled at the end. Keiji and Yuuji were also surprised but nonetheless had the same expression as the girls later.

"I see… I heard about the little problem you guys had before. I'm not sure if it helped but did this concert help you?" Keiji asked me. I'd be lying if I said this concert did not help clear my mind a bit. I turned around to the girls and handed them a fold piece of paper.

"What is this?" Kousaka-san asked taking the sheet of paper from me. She opened it up and the girls crowded around her. They're eyes scanned the paper completely with their eyes grow wider with every eye movement. "This is… A redone schedule? Why?"

"To tell you the truth I've been a little unfair." I admitted.

"Unfair?" Toujou-san asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I'll I have done was show you the things you lose becoming an idol, and not sharing a single thing you could gain. This was not fair of me. In fact, a part of me wanted to make you say no in the first place." I said, shocking the girls slightly.

"Why would you want us to say no?" Ayase-san asked. I didn't look the girls in the eyes. Keiji and Yuuji both showed worried looks upon hearing her question. However this question is better off asked later, when our relationship grows stronger.

"For now that's a story I will tell later. The important thing is that I should tell the benefits of becoming an idol, rather than just giving you cons all the time. I know the schedule last time created some shock for you, but I'm not going to say that was overkill. That is a soft schedule for most idol groups however. What you saw here today is the result of all that hard work. The day your music touches people's hearts and makes them smile. Music is a universal language that can bring people together. Seeing you girls, I can definitely see that you guys have the tenacity, the courage, charisma to make people jump with joy and smile. Which is why I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you let me help you rise to top?" I asked putting out my hand. The girls looked at each first, looking a little worried but later they smiled. All of the girls ran up and grabbed my hand, surprising me a little.

"We'd be honoured to have you guide us!" All the girls said, with a less enthusiastic voice from Nishikino-san.

"In truth we wanted Yukimura-san to help us, but we thought we couldn't handle it. I guess we just needed some more motivation" Kousaka-san said.

"Yeah, we are really thankful" Sonoda-san said bowing her head.

"Um…." Takeda said peeking out of the washroom.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The tickets are going to cost you 50,000 yen" Takeda said with a straight face.

"Ok that's not bad… I feel bad for not paying for them so—"

"Each" Takeda continued.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

* * *

Okay guys so it's been a week or so, since I last updated this, due to me writing another story. Um I don't know if I already said this but I apologize for not updating. I'm also planning on writing another story as well, but not on fanfiction. I'm planning to write an original series on Fictionpress called Satsujin Gakuen (Murder Academy). Because of that I might be even busier. Thank you guys for reading!


	8. Chapter VIII: The First Step

**Love Live**

Hi everyone! First of all I would like to apologize for not updating for that past month. I actually do feel really guilty that I didn't. I was just in some depression lately but's all good now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: The First Step**

I stood patiently near the exit of Otonokizaka Academy, waiting for the girls to leave school. It was probably around three o'clock, and I got here around ten minutes ago. Oddly enough there were not a lot of people walking by this school, maybe because nobody is really getting off work at this time. I stood there waiting, looking at the needle of my watch, which seemed like it was going to take an eternity for a minute to pass.

I turned my head to the second floor of the school and saw some students staring at me. It's not really a surprise why, but I ended up staring right back at them with a disinterested expression. I heard a small sound coming from the school and saw, what it looks like to be a teacher approaching me.

"Excuse me sir, are you looking for somebody here?" The male teacher asked, adjusting his glasses. He seemed to be a nice man, even if he wasn't, there's no need to beat around the bush.

"Yes. Well more like I'm just waiting for a group." I replied.

"A group?"

"Yes. A group of girls" I said with a dead serious face.

… … … … ….

It was pretty silent after I made my statement public. Maybe it wasn't the smartest way to say but… Meh… I'm too lazy to go into detail. The teacher looked at me with a disturbed expression and re-adjusted his glasses one more time…. Jesus get some new glasses bud.

"I'm afraid I'm to have to ask you, to leave our school." The teacher said showing me the way out. Yeah teach, I know where the way out is… There's a giant opening right behind me, I'm not blind.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept that request." I said back. I mean with the way I'm standing and the way I'm dressed, I do sort of look like a delinquent. To prove it, the teacher began to get a little frightened.

"Leave this property now! Or I will have to call the local authorities!" The teacher yelled. I shrugged and scratched the back of my head. I took a large step back and stood right at the line which separated the school gate and the sidewalk.

"There I left the property. I'm going to wait here now…" I said bluntly. The teacher looked at me with his ears all red. He was outsmarted by a high school kid… Pretty sure most teachers dislike being one upped by high school kids.

I looked back at the school and saw a bunch of students staring at this little conversation. I looked back down and saw more teachers coming from the entrance, including… Ah, Minami-san.

"Minami-san good afternoon" I said politely bowing to the principal of the school. The teachers were quite taken back. Minami-san bowed back with a smile.

"Good afternoon Yukimura-kun. I'm guessing you are here waiting for the girls correct?" Minami-san asked.

"Yes. Sorry for causing a disturbance." I said apologetically, which surprised the male teacher who I gave attitude before.

"No, no. Would like to come inside and wait? It will be a while before the students are allowed to leave for home" Minami-san asked. I gladly took her offer and we both made our way inside the school. I ended up in the Student Council room, since this is where the group usually meets.

"Just wait here for now. Try to refrain from exploring the school, I wouldn't want you to get lost. Okay?" Minami-san said with a smile before closing the door on her way out. I waved good-bye to the oddly… Calm principal and sat down on one of the sofas.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Hmm?" I took out my cellphone and apparently I got a text from Koizumi-san. I'm happy she stopped stuttering in her text messages… Wait… How can you? Ugh… Never mind that.

 _Subject: We saw you!_

 _Yukimura-san we saw you at the entrance. It seemed that one of the teachers were quite angry! Are you ok?_

" _Yes I am fine. The teacher really didn't do anything physical towards me. Jus focus on your studies okay?"_ I sent the text to Koizumi-san and placed my phone back into my pocket. Koizumi-san is quite the worrisome fellow. Hopefully at some point she's able to talk to me without texting.

"Ughh…. It's sooo booorrrrinng…." I can't help but think 76 days have passed since I got here… Well thinking about it… I never really listened to people. I mean when you people usually ask you _don't do this_ you're going to do it. Soooo…. Might as well follow that logic!

"Let's see…" I slowly pushed the door open a crack to see if anyone was walking in the hallway. Sine nobody walked by I left the Student Council room and began to walk down the hallway. Now that I actually look at the school, it's seems very… Normal. It looks like my school, plus more windows… I swear to god my school used to be a prison or something.

Walking down the hall I noticed class had just started as one of the teachers had begun to write something on the chalkboard. I don't know really know what I was doing to be honest, just felt that I needed to move my feet a little.

"Hey! Over here!" A school boy yelled out. I looked out the window and saw a class outside for P.E. I moved closer to the window and noticed shy Koizumi-san… She oddly stands out despite being so shy. Beside her was Hoshizora-san and Nishikino-san.

"Oh… They're playing football*, that brings back memories" I said to myself. Looking at the class playing football gave me the urge to join in. Well might as well try, getting kicked out of the school sounds a lot more fun than staying in a room all cooped up.

I walked down to the field where the students were warming up and stopped near the track. Nobody seemed to notice me until the football came flying towards my face. Without a second thought I caught it just in time.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The male student said rubbing the back of his head. I gave the ball back to the student and he took it thanking me after. They don't seem to be interested in me, which is a good thing? I'm not sure… However what I do know is that the teacher and the three girls immediately noticed me.

"Excuse what are you doing here?" The female teacher asked. Luckily she wasn't as stuck up as the male teacher before.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get some fresh air since I was cooped up in a room. I saw your students playing football and I just got a bit excited."

"Do you like football?" The teacher asked.

"Yes I do" I said with a smile.

"Well… I guess you can play for a bit… But I don't think it's good to play in those clothes." The teacher said looking at my attire. Well it's understandable.

"No, no, I can play fine like this" I said reassuring the teacher. The teacher nodded and made her way to the students. I'm guessing to tell them I was going to play with them. While the teacher was talking with the other students, Nishikino-san and the other two came up towards me.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Nishikino-san said with a haughty tone.

"Well I'm here waiting until all of you are done school" I replied sitting on the guard doing some leg stretches.

"I know that. I'm asking why you are here right now, in our class!"

"Can you imagine being in a room with nothing to do and no one to talk to? Not even a single word spoken?" I said to her, "Besides its much more fun talking to you!" I said with an innocent smile.

"Huh?!" Nishikino-san was taken back a little bit and turned her face away from me to cover her blushing face.

"Ah! Of course it's fun to talk to Hoshizora-san and Koizumi-san as well!" I said smiling at the other two as well.

"I'm surprised that you came here early Yukimura-san. Don't you have to go to school as well?" Hoshizora-san asked with Koizumi-san silently nodded her head.

"Well I'm a special case at my school. Principal Minami and my principal know each other and he is the reason why you guys have me as a manager." I said finishing my leg stretches.

"Really? Wow, I never knew that" Hoshizora-san said, starting to stretch after seeing me do it. "Ah! Can you help me Yukimura-san?"

"Huh? Ah, sure" I agreed walking over to Hoshizora-san. I kneeled behind and began to gently push her back forward as she tried to touch her toes.

"Ah… Just a little more… more…" Hoshizora-san was clearly struggling already but she wanted to go further. And… Does she have to make it sound like that? I couldn't help but look away trying to cover my embarrassed face.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Huh? My phone? Koizumi-san did you just text me?" I asked looking at the shy first-year. She cutely nodded holding her phone in her hand. "You know my hands are full right? So I can't take it out…"

"Ah!" Koizumi-san just realized it and began to panic cutely waving her hands frantically.

"Well if you can reach into my pocket and take it out for me, I'll be able to read it." I said to her. She looked at me with her face fully red. Well if she can't even talk to me, I don't expect her to even shake hands with me yet…

"Nishikino-san?" I called out to the crimson haired girl. She was still facing away from me, with her hands on her face… Or so it seems.

"What do you need?!" Nishikino-san said turning around hesitantly trying to cover her red face. Why is she blushing? Did something happen?

"Can you reach into my pocket and take out my phone?" I asked. Upon hearing my request, Nishikino-san blushed even more. Well she can't do it either?

"W-Why should I!?" Nishikino-san said crossing her arms looking away. She either looks hesitant, shy, or she just plain doesn't want to do it.

"Well I don't really care whether or not you do, I just wanted to ask" I said returning back to Hoshizora-san and her stretching.

"I'm helping you because you asked okay? I just felt like I needed to" Nishikino-san said walking over to me. What kind of excuse was that…? Well doesn't matter to me. Nishikino-san reached into my pocket shyly and I could feel her hand shaking.

"Can you not shake your hand? You're going to give people the wrong idea" I said calmly. Nishikino-san looked at confused before looking at her school mates. Although they weren't looking at them, a single female student turned to them, blushed and turned away.

"P-P-Pervert!" Nishikino-san yanked out my phone and slapped me as hard she could… With my phone!

"AGGHHHH!"

*STRREETCCCH*

"AIYEHHHHH!"

* * *

"That's what you get for having such a perverted mind" Nishkino-san said crossing her arms sitting beside me. I rubbed my cheek as there was a mark of a cellphone on my face. Beside me was Hoshizora-san laying down on the grass resting.

"Perverted mind? What do you think I was suggesting?" I asked the pouting crimson haired girl. While I asked I took out my phone to check Koizumi-sans text.

" _Do you use to play football Yukimura-san?"_

"You're going to make me say it?" Nishikino-san said furiously, snapping her face towards me.

"Yeah, I used to play football" I said to Koizumi-san, completely ignoring Nishikino-san.

"Don't ignore me!" Nishikino-san exclaimed loudly. "Seriously… And you were the one asking me the question"

"Well it would be bad if people thought we were to intimate. A manager getting too close to an idol is like putting water in hot oil. I'm just warning you is all" I said to her. Saying that she seemed to have calmed enormously. I mean it's obvious. There have been cases where idols were caught dating their managers. Either the manager was fired, or getting beat by fans, and calling blackmail. On the other hand, the idol would be deemed a traitor and a liar, maybe even called a wh*re or sl*t.

"Well I can't say that you're wrong…" Nishikino-san agreed reluctantly.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

" _What do you mean by you used to?"_

"Well back when I was in middle school, I played for my schools soccer team. We got pretty far in the junior nationals." I said to Koizumi-san, whom immediately started texting.

" _Got far? You mean you guys didn't win?"_

"Ah… No my school won. At that point I wasn't a part of the team anymore." I looked over to the soccer and field and saw the students were done warming up. For some reason the boys gave some dirty looks… They're pissing me off.

" _Eh?! What happened?!"_

Despite not saying anything, her texts, oddly enough, and her facial expression actually gets her emotions through. Ah… Such a pure hearted girl… Nishikino-san should learn from her.

"Hm… I didn't do well at school. I was pretty pre-occupied with the football tournament, so I neglected my studies" I said. One of the boys from the class walked over to me and told me if I wanted to play I could step in.

"I'm going to go play for a while. You guys feel free to join in" I said walking off towards the centre field. One of the female students asked me what position I played. I normally play either mid-fielder or a defender. "I'll play as a mid-fielder.

Each student got their designated positions, and surprisingly Nishikino-san was also a mid-fielder. I waved hi at her but she just ignored me. Koizumi-san on the other hand was on the opposite team along with a now conscious Hoshizora-san. Hoshizora-san looked quite excited, however Koizumi-san look like she just stared at Medusa or something. On the other hand I noticed some glares from the boys… Are they jealous or something?

Well besides that, the team captains went to the centre of the field and tossed a coin to see which team will start the kick-off. The captain came back telling us that the opposite team will be getting the ball first and ran back to his striker position.

"Hm… I hope I still remember how to play…" I said to myself.

A few seconds later the teacher blew the whistle initiating the match. The players on the opposite team passed back the ball towards one of their mid-fielders.

"Just so you know! The opposition team have both the vice-captains of the school's football team. So, uh… Be careful" One of the male students said. Didn't really faze me as much though. Just having an ace player doesn't win you games… A team does!

I dashed forward as one my of my teammates managed to snatch the ball from one of their players. The female classmate turned around and made a long pass towards the right mid-fielder. The right mid-fielder then passed the ball to me.

"Are you going run or stay there Nishikino-san?" I asked smiling running off with the ball. Nishikino-san glared at me and began to run as well.

As I was moving up the field I noticed one of the opposition forwards coming towards me. I looked to Nishikino-san and saw that she was starting to catch up. As the forward and I began to get close I stopped running and rolled back the ball onto my toes. The forward fell for the simple trick and trick kick it out of my possession. After that little fake, a kicked the ball with my top outer foot.

"Nishikino-san!" I yelled out at her to get her attention. She turned to look at me and she received the ball well. The forward who was a little surprised staggered a little bit, giving me the chance to easily slip by with my speed. I ran past other players as well and raised my hands up to Nishikino-san.

"Pass!" I yelled out. Much to my surprise, Nishikino-san did not hesitate to pass and kicked the ball as hard as she could. She actually did a nice long ball towards me.

"Nice pass!" I yelled out. I took the down the flying ball with my feet after it began to lower to the ground. We were about half-way towards the goal, and I noticed one of my teammates running down the left wing. I backed up a little bit along with the ball and made another long pass in the air.

"All right!" The student said running after the ball. By the time the student and ball touched he was already near the penalty box, however he was quickly met with two defenders. The forwards began to move into the penalty box as well as some attacking mid-fielders. I stood out of the penalty box with Nishikino-san, either to secure the ball once more in case it gets kicked out, or a long shot.

"Damn!" Got you!" The student managed to weave out of the sticky situation. The student made a cross and it flew into the penalty area. Students began to crowd around and tried to pinpoint the ball trajectory.

"No you don't!" The goalie yelled out and ran out of the net. Jumping as high as she could, she punched the ball away before anyone could touch it.

The ball flew out of the penalty box and I began to chase the ball, until one of my team members managed to get o the ball. Using his running momentum and he ball coming towards him, he kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the goal.

"This is bad!" one of the opposite members said. The ball was flying into the goal until the female goalie managed to barely scrape the ball, and led it to hitting the post.

"Get this outta here!" One of the defenders said as he kicked the ball as hard as he could. I saw the ball flying away at a high speed headed straight for Nishikino-san.

"Nishikino-san!" I screamed as I jumped out for her. I grabbed her waist and shoulders and twisted my body around so my back would be facing the ground. I hit the ground barely saving Nishikino-san from a ball to the face.

"Ow… Nishikino-san are you okay?" I asked looking at the crimson haired first year. I got up from my back and shook Nishikino-san a couple of times. "Hey, Nishikino-san?"

"Let go…" She muttered silently. I think that's what she said but I was really quite sure.

"Say what?" I asked.

"I said let go!" Nishkino-san yelled getting up and pushing me back onto the ground.

"Ack! Hey you don't have to be so! R-Rough?" Although I was pretty angry when she pushed me. I looked at Nishikino-san and saw her holding her face with red cheeks. She was actually blushing?! Well I've seen her blush many times but this is the first I've seen her like this. "Ah, sorry… Are you okay though?"

"Eh? Ah... Yes…" Nishikino-san nodded shyly, and for the first time I've ever actually thought it… It was pretty cute. I mean yes Nishikino-san was already cute, but this time it was enough to make me admit it.

"Sorry about that guys, let's continue game okay?" I said to the students. The female students were gossiping to each other looking at me and Nishikino-san, and giggled right after. The boys on the other hand looked at me with jealousy…. Or so I think. Well it didn't really matter to me…

* * *

After the football match the class went back to their change rooms and I walked over to the sinks near the school. I took off my sweater and left only my black V-neck on. I washed my head under the cold water, and t definitely cooled me down a lot.

"Hey, hey did you hear? Apparently there was a guy who completely took over a football match today" A female voice came out from the corner. A voice that I recognized.

"Yeah I heard about that too. He wasn't from our school I heard" Another female voice said. Again a voice I recognized… I'm probably thinking too much. I continued to wash head under cold water since it felt really nice.

"Ah! Dang… Got my shirt wet… But this feels nice too… Ack… There's too much water though" I shook my head, getting rid of some of the dripping water from the tips of my hair. I rolled up the bottom of my shirt from the waist up to my chest and began to wring out some of the water.

"Huh?!" I heard a girl make a weird noise and something dropping. I turned to look to see who it was and much to my surprise it was Ayase-san and Toujou-san.

"Oh?" For a few good seconds I stared at the two girls, the two did not move though… Was something wrong?

* * *

 _ **No POV**_

" _W-W-What?! T-That's Yukimura-san?! I couldn't help but start blushing at this sight. The girls and I know that Yukimura-san is quite cool and good looking… But seeing him like this is like he jumped right out of manga. Is this what the Japanese call bishonen? No, no! Get your mind straight Eri!"_

" _My… Seeing Yukimura-san this way… Really gets my heart beating… Ah! Was he the one who played football with Maki-chan, Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chans class? If that's the case, I'm not surprised about the fact that he has a nice athletic body… Oh my… I think I'm staring way too much. I know Eri would be embarrassed seeing this… But me as well?"_

* * *

 _ **Back to Ren POV**_

"Hey is something the matter?" I asked with a smile. The two girls shook their heads and Eri picked up the trash bag she dropped. The two continued their way without saying a single word. Out of curiosity I stepped beside Toujou-san. "What I don't even get a hello?"

Toujou-san was startled by the distance between her and I. This is the first time I've ever seen her like this. She usually gives off a dominant mischievous vibe…

"H-Hey you're a little too close to—AH!" Ayase-san turned to the two of us with a red face and fast walked towards not noticing a pop can on the ground that came out of the garbage bag that Ayase-san dropped.

"Ah!" I ran to Ayase-san and caught her by the hips. This feels like Déjà vu… "Are you okay Ayase-san?"

"Eh? A-Ah… Yes…" Ayase-san muttered it very quietly as I brought her back to her feet. Toujou-san on the other hand was putting something back into her pocket. Knowing Toujou-san… She's up to something.

"Ah, so you guys will be done with school soon correct?" I asked the blonde haired student.

"Eh? Ah, yes we will. We are supposed to meet at the Student Council room. If I'm correct, Kotori, Honoka, Umi and Nico should be there right now. Why don't you head there first?" Ayase-san suggested.

"Yeah okay. Then I'll meet you two at the Student Council room. Later" I said running off, waving good-bye to the two girls.

XXX

Ah…. It's pretty hot today… Probably won't wear my sweater for the rest of the day. I made my way back to the Student Council room, and heard the girls actively talking to each other. I knocked on the door three times to tell them I was coming in.

"Excuse me…" I said opening the door to the student council room. The girls turned around and smiled upon seeing me. All of them greeted me warmly as I sat down onto the sofa beside Kotori-san.

"Ah! Speaking of the devil" Yazawa-san said jumping onto the sofa next to me. She gave me a mischievous look, and to be honest… I did not like it at all.

"W-What is it?" I asked… I probably shouldn't… Bu I feel she was going to tell me anyways...

"I heard something about a certain boy who doesn't belong to this school held Maki pretty intimately during a P.E. class…" Nico said smiling at me.

"What about it?" I asked bluntly. My statement caused Nico's brain to stop for a minute. She probably thought I would deny it or be shy about it, but too bad.

"T-That was you right?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Whats the problem?" I asked back. Nico turned away with her twin tails flying up into the air, like she was in rage. I'm guessing she was trying to tease me.

"Huh? So that person was you, Yukimura-san?" Kotori-san said as Kousaka-san tried to calm Yazawa-san down.

"Hm? Yeah. I was cooped in this room by the principal and I felt kind of bored. I saw Nishikino-sans class out in the field so I decided to join in."

"I see… But I'm surprised. I didn't know you played soccer so well" Kotori-san said. She walked over to one of the tables, and began to prepare ten cups for tea.

"Well I used to play for my middle school team. Though I think I lost my touch." I said. I didn't really like bragging so I usually just keep it at a minimum, well until Sonoda-san mentioned what happened during the game.

"Well the first years have the majority of soccer players in this school. To beat them 5-1 is quite something Yukimura-san." Sonoda-san said crossing her arms.

"Well it's the teamwork that helped them win, I didn't do much" I said.

*bzzt* *bzzt*

"Hm? Ah Koizumi-san" I said taking out my phone. So it seems that the three girls are coming to the student council room now. They must be done cleaning the classroom.

"I heard from one of my friends that you… made some interesting movements. I even heard you avoided the goalie trying to take the ball." Sonoda-san said. Man she is really going at it!

"What are you trying to get at? Why are you so curious?" I asked getting up from my seat. I walked towards the black haired girl and stood toe to toe with her.

"E-Eh?! H-Huh?! W-Wait…" Sonoda-san immediately lost that cool aspect about her as I walked closer. Well I don't think these girls have experience with guys being this close to them. I mean yeah there are male fans, but you can tell a huge difference between a fan and a just a normal guy.

"Is there something about this that interests you?" I asked inching closer to her face. Sonoda-sans eyes began to swirl around comically as she walked backwards shaking her head frantically.

"No, no! T-There's nothing!" Sonoda-san said. I smiled back at the bashful girl and nodded. Leaving her to place her hand on my wall trying to calm herself.

"Excuse us!" Hoshizora-san announced to the others as she walked into the room with Nishikino-san and Koizumi-san. Oddly enough Koizumi-san looked at me and immediately ran to my side. The others were quite surprised as well.

"Hm? Is something the matter Koizumi-san?" I asked just in case. But the girl shook her head and sat down next to me. I guess she's becoming more comfortable around me, which is a good thing.

"It looks like Hanayo is warming up to you" Kousaka-san said to me. She walked towards the two of us with a happy satisfied smile. "She's usually shy around boys, but… She warming up to you quite quickly."

"Because he's really fun to be around with" Koizumi-san said. Holy! This was probably the first time I ever heard her speak! She usually either shakes or nod her head at me… Well and texting a well.

"I think this is the first time I've ever heard you talk Koizumi-san." I said to the first year. Koizumi-san then began to blush, grabbed one of the sofa pillows, and covered her face. "Well… It's a work in progress…"

"Oh that's right!" Kotori-san walked over to the group and placed down the cups of tea for us, which we thanked her for. "Maki, Hanayo, was Yukimura-san playing that well during your class?"

"Hm? Ah! He did! He completely annihilated us!" Hoshizora-san's voice suddenly rose in excitement. "Though to be honest… A lot of the boys were trying to foul the heck out of him…"

"Eh?! Why?" Yazawa-san asked popping up right in front of me….

"Well I'm guessing they got kind of jealous after seeing…" Hoshizora-san then grinned and looked at her crimson haired friend who was calmly sipping her tea. "After they saw Yukimura cradling Maki in his arms after saving her"

*PSSHHHHHH* Nishikino-san spat out her team with unbelievable force, which oddly hit me in the face… I'm lucky it was cooled down or else I'd be on the ground holding onto my face.

"R-Rin!" Nishikino-san furiously and embarrassingly shot up from her seat and began to yell at her fellow group mate.

"What? You seemed to be enjoying it… I saw you smil-MMRPPHHH!" Hoshizora-san was suddenly interrupted by Nishikino-san forcing her to drink some tea… While it's still hot… Now that is terrifying…

"Well I'm glad you weren't hurt Nishikino-san" I said smiling at her… Whilst Kotori-san was wiping the tea off of my face.

"T-T-Thank you… I didn't get to say it before so…" Nishikino-san muttered out something but I couldn't really quite hear it… Did she thank me?

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" I asked walking closer to her.

"I-I-I-It was nothing!" Nishikino-san suddenly yelled at my face and pushed me away… Again with the Déjà vu!

"Ahhh!"

"Phew… Why did he have to be that close me… huh?" Sonoda-san walked back to the sofa's… Only to be greeted by a falling me… "Yukimura-sa—Kya!"

*BAM*

"Sorry everyone for being late…" Ayase-san entered the room… Probably at the worst time imaginable. "Huh?"

Ayase-san looked at me… Looked down and saw that I was pinning Sonoda-san down. Okay so clearly I had no way out of this… I mean just like a manga the MC is going to go _"Wait this isn't what it looks like"_ then the girl doesn't listen and proceeds to punch him in the face anyways… But hey might as well try to clear the misunderstanding…

"H-Hey… Ayase-san, Toujou-san. I-I know this looks bad, be really it isn't that bad! It was just an accident I swear!" I said to the blonde haired third-year. I couldn't really see her face… But so far I sense no sort of hostility.

"It's fine but… How long are you going to be on top of her?" Ayase-san calmly asked. Is this some sort of god send?! She didn't hit me! Well it's not like I would enjoy it but thank you gods!"

"Ah! Yes!" I sprung off of the Sonoda-san who was blushing heavily and clenching her chest. I shyly gave her my hand and the girls actually looked surprised at my reaction.

"Y-Yukimura-san… Is blushing?" Toujou-san said out loud. Was I really blushing? Well it's not like I never blushed before. But I guess since I usually have a mischievous personality and serious demeanour it looked kind of odd?

"Hey I have emotions, I blush sometimes to you know?" I said. I mean I was a little irritated… Like seriously… I have emotions!

"Thank you…" Sonoda-san said. She looked at her hand and blushed even more knowing that were still holding hands. She shot back her hands and turned her back towards me.

"No problem" I said back to the 2nd year.

* * *

"So… What are you here for Yukimura-san?" Ayase-san asked. Everyone was now all and accounted for. Everyone sat down on a sofa or a chair while I was standing up in between them.

"Well I'm here to give you guys the official schedule!" I said excitedly, with the girls less so. I handed them out a small booklet of the schedules. It was pretty much a booklet for the entire month of June. However since a week it's a little shorter than it was supposed to be.

"We'll all have the same schedules for now, to get you guys used to how idols operate. Later on in this industry, some of you will get CFs, dramas, features, and maybe evens solos. However I find it easier for you guys to follow just the group schedule. After that you guys will get your own personal booklets." I said to the girls. So far they seemed to have a basic understanding.

"Why can't we get out personal ones now?" Kousaka-san asked.

"Well let's say you forget your schedule and I'm not around. Sometimes you will have some different timing compared to the other members. Because later on in the idol life, you guys will have different bookings. Having the same schedule as your group mates will help you have a better understanding of how it actually works. We are taking baby steps right now, we're not going to go right into sprinting yet" I replied to her. All the girls nodded, agreeing with my decision. Besides, these girls are almost in separable.

"Although today is just a short briefing to the upcoming days, I'm going to give you guys a quick summary of tomorrow after you guys are done school." I said. I opened my own booklet which was two times thicker than theirs. "Turn to page eight"

"As you can see this is the first step in our schedule… Due to us not really having a company nor a composer, we will be making our own music. So this entire month will solely concentrating on composing your own music, as well as dance routines. However I do understand that we are amateurs at this, so I called a couple of friends to help us out." I said. The girls looked at each other quite excitedly. Most artists would want to write their own music since it really gives them sense of control. Most companies that produce idol groups give them little to no artistic freedom. Allowing the girls to create their own music not only gives them experience as one. If they manage to create multiple hits, companies will allow them to make their own music as long as it's well received and makes money. Not only that, fans really love hearing the statement "Idols write their own music" as it gives fans the idea of originality and pride.

"We get to make our music?! That's awesome!" Yazawa-san said pumping her fist into the air.

"So this entire month is dedicated to just making a song?" Nishikino-san asked. "Isn't the Tokyo Music Festival only few days after beginning of July?"

"Don't underestimate composing a song. Even experts takes months and years to create an album not even including learning, memorization, and dance routines. This one month we will make one song… And that song will win" I stated it quite confidently. Tokyo Music Festival isn't a tournament. It will just show the group with best song… If we can pull this off… U's will be well known in no time!

* * *

Okay guys thanks for reading this chapter! I would like to thank all the people who have taken the time to read this fanfiction. It really means a lot to me. Hope you guys have a great day! Stay healthy!


	9. Chapter IX: An Idea?

**Love Live**

Hey guys welcome back to Love Live! There's not much to say currently… But… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the support!

* * *

 **Chapter IX: An Idea?**

* * *

Well… The amount of awkwardness in this room, is starting get to me. I moved my eyes across the room, and the girls were actively playing around with their fingers. I should have seen this coming. These girls utterly have no experience writing songs… I mean some of them might have an idea or two, but if all nine of them don't, it might be difficult.

"So… Nobody here knows the process of writing a song?" I asked. The girls sat silent looking at one another. Well this is to be expected. I don't expect girls who want to come into this industry to immediately start writing a song, much less a winning song against experienced groups.

"Okay… Anyone know how to play the piano? Guitar? Violin? Even a recorder at this point will help" I said to the girls. Not really a surprise but Nishikino-san rose her hand. "Heh? Nishikino-san, what do you play?"

"Piano"

"Piano huh? Just like me. Well it's good that you guys have someone in a musical background" I said to the girls. I had hoped this would lift their spirits up, and it did. At least they completed one step, getting a person with musical talent or experience. "Well know that we have a person who can play an instrument, you guys can decide to do two things. One, you can choose to write the lyrics then match it with a melody. Two, you guys can complete the melody and write lyrics that match with a song."

"I don't really know… Is there a beginner friendly version of this?" Hoshizora-san asked. I looked at Hoshizora-san and my head fell down to my chest, not like I didn't expect someone to say it.

"Hoshizora-san, there's no such thing as a beginner friendly guide to writing a song. Most _good_ songs come from weeks and weeks of brainstorming, you can't expect to win a contest with a rushed song." I said to the young lady. Hoshizora-san felt kind of embarrassed asking that sort of question, and it made me feel angrily guilty… I looked around and knew the girls were absolutely stumped. Well a good song never comes out of your head right away, unless you are really lucky… I think?

"Well I'm going to leave you guys to it." I said getting off of my butt.

"Eh?!" The girls were utterly shocked. I mean I was leaving in a crucial moment.

"What? I'm the manager my job is to manage you guys… Well at this point I guess I'm your CEO, but I can't help you guys with writing songs. This is a hurdle you guys have to overcome. I know you can do it" I said to the girls. Though their initial shocked expression did not fade from their faces, they understood me. Sometimes people need help, but at those times, you have to know whether or not it will push them forward, or hold them back.

After leaving the school it was around 5:00 p.m. I was quite surprised to see the girls already thinking about the song for two hours after school. Their mindset and hard work is definitely one of their biggest strengths, I know they can do it. I turned my head back to the street, and a person with long dark purple hair stood in front of me.

"Ryoko…" I said softly. She shouldn't know where I am. I didn't even give her my address to my condo. Well it's too late to think about that now. While I was thinking to myself Ryoko began to walk towards me, arms crossed with a sour expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. What are you doing at this school?" Ryoko asked, her eyes piercing into my soul. Whether I like it or not, I'm going to have to answer her, the only people who would make me talk is her, Giselle and my sister.

"I was just talking to the girls about what we're doing this month. Is nothing to do with you" I said walking past her. Ryoko lunged her left arm at me and grabbed my wrist tightly. I didn't try to resist, in fact I obediently turned around, looking back at her with an uncaring look. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be doing this anymore. You are going to get yourself hurt again" Ryoko said. By that sentence it felt like my blood was boiling, and the steam went to my head. It was as if steam was coming out of my ears. She knows well enough to never talk about it. Unconsciously I aggressively shook my hand out of her grip, surprising her greatly. "Ah… Sorry Ren-chan… I…"

"Enough. I don't know what you're doing here or what you plan to do, just leave me and the girls alone okay?" Although I said as calm as I could, I knew she could still feel the anger in my words. I walked away from Ryoko leaving her saddened. People who did nothing that day, don't have the right to say to me whats going to hurt me or not.

* * *

Just hearing myself tapping my pencil on my desk was almost good enough to put me to sleep. I knew I said that I wouldn't help the girls write their songs, but as it is now, they need all the help they can get. Maybe I should have gave them a hint? No, I can't do that…

"There's not much I can do anyways… What do you think Misa?" I looked down at Misa whom tilted her head to right. The other pups were also with her, but they we're just happily cuddling into their mother's fur. Well except for one pup who decided my head was a comfier place to be.

Now that I think about it… I still don't know that much about the girls yet. So far the only things I know is what they like to eat and well… All the girls except one doesn't know how to play an instrument. An instrument huh… No that would take too long. Aghh! How come I can't think of anything?!

*BANG*

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" As I banged the table out of frustration it spooked the pups and they immediately began to bark and run around. The one that was on my head almost fell and grabbed onto my face for dear life. I took the little pup off of my face and held him close to my face. The pup was cutely panting with his tongue out and tail wagging around, the little pups expression saddened… Probably because the face I was making.

"Arf! Arf!" The little pup began to bark at me with a smiling face. Yeah I was still kind of frustrated but seeing this pup cute face, it kind of soothed my heart a little bit. You know what… I haven't named these guys yet… I don't even know their genders, oh crap…

* * *

 **Thirty strange seconds passed by…**

* * *

"Ok starting with the boys first… Your name is Heero" I said pointing to the pup who normally sits on my head. He barked quite happily, I'm guessing he liked that name.

"Hm… I'm going to name you Lulu since you have odd purple eyes… For a dog anyways" I said patting Lulu on the head, Lulu then climbed onto my arm and lifted him onto my lap. I looked at the last male who seemed to be waiting excitedly for his name. "Hmm…. Van?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Van happily barked at the name and ran towards me and rested near my feet.

"Now the girls huh?" I said beckoning the females to move closer to me. As they did, they began to paw at my legs. I lifted the closest one to me and held her close to my face. "Hmm…. Aria?" Upon hearing that name Aria began to lick my nose. "I'm glad you like it…" I said putting the female down onto my knee.

"Next one…" I said picking up the next pup. She seems very gentle and nice however I seen her angry before… It's quite scary… This is one pup you don't want to mess with… "Hm… Okay your name is Kirara!" I looked at the pup, but she didn't really have a reaction. In fact her eyes were expecting something. She began to waving her cute little palms around like asking me to come closer. "Hm…" I moved closer and kissed the little pups forehead to which she reacted to very happily, hugging my face with her palms.

"Okay Kirara, you can stay on my shoulder" I said. As I placed her onto my shoulder she began to lick my face non-stop, which I didn't really mind, it kind of tickled actually. "Last but not least" I said holding the last pup in a cradle.

"Faye?" I asked the little pup. She began to start barking non-stop. "I guess you really like that name huh?"

After pretty much naming my pups, my heart felt at ease, at least for now. It was nice to have some fun once in a while.

"I'm going to have to meet up with the girls again tomorrow… I'm not going to wait outside again. Maybe I can meet them at a nearby restaurant or café…" I said to myself. I took out my cell phone and began to text Koizumi-san.

*bzzt* bzzt* Ah… As expected… I can always depend on you Koizumi-san. Always replying quick… Unlike those people who I text and don't reply for five days…

Okay so she's texting the others currently. Hopefully they'll come… We have to talk about song making more… Hm… I wonder. An idea popped up in head as I began to go into my contacts once more, calling another person.

*ring* *ring* *click*

"Ah! Hello? ... … … Yes, it's been a long time! I'm just wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow … … … … Really? Thank you very much, I owe you a lot! Then I'll see you tomorrow!" I happily said good-bye to the person as I hung up. I happily patted Misa on the head. I shouldn't get this happy since I don't know whats going to happen but I don't care… Leave me to my happiness…

* * *

"Thank you very much! Sorry for always depending on you" It was the next day and I had to meet the girls in a cafe near their school. I left Misa and the pups to my neighbor once again. I thanked the couple as I went down the elevator to the streets.

Upon arriving at the meeting spot, I probably have to wait a few more minutes until the girls come. It was around 2:30 I think, their classes don't end until three o'clock, without the classroom cleaning time. However, much to my relief, the person I called yesterday would be meeting me here earlier, to discuss the plan.

"He should be here by now…" I said looking at my watch. I specifically told him to meet me here… Knowing him though, he might have gotten lost. He's not the best when it comes to directions, I mean you have a phone use G**gle Map or something.

"Excuse me! Do you know where this café is?" I heard a recognizable voice coming from the street down to my left. I turned my head to see a young boy around the age of 14, black hair, brown eyes, with square rimmed glasses. The attire consisted of a plain white shirt, a red school hoodie with schools insignia on the right part of the chest, along with a pair of beige jeans, and white sneakers.

"Um… it's right beside this shop…" The old lady selling flowers said, pointing at the café which was literally a few steps away.

"Oooohhh! You have good eyes! Thank you granny!" The young boy said. That woman was around 24… You could see the devil seeping out of her eyes. I going to need to go to the shrine after this.

"Hm… Where is he…? That Yukimura Ren, always late… Hmph… He should be lucky I'm here at all!" The young boy said. Not going to all, I appreciate the fact that's he's stupidly honest and doesn't notice his surroundings because….

"Oh? Who are you talking about I wonder… Huh? Junichiro" I said towering over the small boy. Junichiro turned around like the small hand of the clock ticking. He began to sweat profusely getting onto his knees and begging for forgiveness. "Man, you should really look around before you speak. Especially with that lady you spoke to before. She looks she's going to curse you" I said pointing my thumb at the lady…

Junichiro looked back and saw the lady praying to a shrine with a deathly aura coming out of her. She directed her eyes to Junichiro, and it looked like she was going to suck out his soul and give it to Satan for wish or something.

"Okay! Okay! Can we just go in now?!" Junichiro said with tearing eyes. I sighed and the two of us walked into the café, getting a large table.

"So? How's it been going? Ryoko-san was telling me a part of what was going on." Junichiro said looking through the fancy red menu.

I sighed hearing that. "She told you? Why am I not surprised?" I said to him. I flipped around to the back of the menu and browsed the drinks and the desserts.

"Well you, I and the others have a pretty tight history with each other. To be honest I was surprised when you called me out here today." Junichiro took a sip of his tea still hot and flinched upon the hot tea touching his tongue.

"Well depends. If she told yesterday, yeah I'm guessing you would be surprised. However knowing Ryoko she probably told you beforehand. This shouldn't have surprised you at all" I said blowing my tea a little bit before taking a few sips.

"I see you are still sharp. That's probably one of good things about you." Junichiro said. I don't know if that was a compliment or a very subtle insult. "Well? What did you need me for?"

"Do you even need to ask? You know exactly why I called you here" I rested my elbow on the table with my chin on my palm. We both looked at each other before Junichiro looked away first and wiped his glasses a bit. I raised my hand to alert one of the waiters or waitress.

"Hello. Thank you for coming today. What can I get you?"

"Yes, can I get the Hokkaido milk tea, cold, tapioca, 50% sugar, and slice of carrot cake please" I told the waiter. He nodded his head as he wrote the order down quick, than turned to Junichiro.

"I would like a Pina Colada please, and Belgian waffle with strawberries, and bananas. Oh no whipped cream please."

The waiter nodded his head and as he was about to take the menu, we told him to leave it as is, because others were coming.

"So what are these girls like? If you decided to stay with them, they must have caught your interest" Junichiro said taking a large gulp of tea after it had cooled down. I didn't answer him just yet. I looked out the window for a few seconds, and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello? Ah yeah I'm already here… … … Okay don't worry about it, I'll see you then, bye" I hung my cell phone and placed it back in my pocket, turning back to Junichiro. "Well for one thing" I said turning back to Junichiro, "Whether or not they caught my interest or not, they decided they wanted me as my manager. Since I agreed with both the principals' terms, I can't so no if they say yes."

"But if you consulted me, you do care" Junichiro said smiling at me triumphantly. It's not like I can disagree with him. If I called Junichiro out, then it's probably because I actually do care. I'm not going to tell him that though, I'll leave it up to his brain to figure it out.

"Think what you like, besides… Look like they're here" I said pointing my thumb at the café doors. Nine girls walked into the café, with Kousaka-san looking around the café. I turned my waist around and waved over to the group of nine. Kousaka noticed my wave and brought the girls to our table.

"Glad you guys could make it. You sure you don't have anything else to do for the day" I asked.

"Yeah! We made sure we had no plans for this week. We want to work on this song as much as possible!" Kousaka said it with confidence, and she was even pumping her fist up.

"You came up with nothing right?" I asked rather bluntly. Kousaka's head and confidence went down in an instant. "Well don't be to down on it, I brought somebody who can help you guys out" I said pointing at Junichiro, whom waved calmly at the girls.

"Um… Who is he exactly?" Yazawa-san asked as a waiter brought over some extra tea for the girls.

Junichiro took it upon himself, and roe off of his chair, bowing politely to the girls. "Nice to meet you all my name is Uehara Junichiro, I'm going to be helping out with your song"

* * *

 **Info Session Break:**

Uehara Junichiro

Age: 24

Blood Type: A

Hair/Eye Colour: Black/Brown

Height/Weight: 176cm/63kg

Likes: Beer, Sake, and Shepherd's Pie

Dislikes: Bitter Melon, Natto, and Red Ginger

Charm Point: Nothing really… Maybe his baby face?

* * *

"Huh? Y-You are going to be helping us with our song?" Kotori-san asked. The girls looked at each other with uneasy eyes.

"Yeah. Your manager here got a little nervous about you guys not being able to write a song, so he called me to help you guys a bit" Junichiro said, pointing at me when he mentioned my name. The nine of them looked at me with wide eyes, except Nishikino-san, who just snuck a look.

"I thought you were not going to help us" Yazawa-san said. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I said 'I' wouldn't help you guys. I'm not helping you right now right? Junichiro here is going to help" I said taking a large sip of my tea. I saw Junichiro smiling at me quickly, and the other girls smiled at my remark.

"Sorry to keep you waiting here are your orders" The waiter said brining both my, and Junichiro's orders on a serving platter.

"Thank you" Junichiro and I said. While the waiter was setting down our items, Junichiro continued talking to the girls while I was just overlooking. "Well let's start off with the introductions then shall we? You guys already know my name, so… Let's start with missus flame hair"

"F-Flame hair?!" Nishikino-san jumped up off her chair in both embarrassment and anger.

"Pft…" I tried to hold in my laughter but I let a little sound slip. Nishikino-san snapped her neck at me like a snake catching its prey. Luckily I was calm drinking my milk tea, looking out the window.

"Hmph… My name is Nishikino Maki, first year"

"Thank you Flame-kun, next up… the little lady who's hiding her face behind the menu" Junichiro said, clearly directing his attention to Koizumi-san. I nudged Junichiro a bit and told him.

"You know given her temper I don't think Flame-kun is good enough" I said, grabbing the attention of Junichiro, and grabbing the attention of Nishikino-san who was glaring at us like her life depended on it.

"Oh! Tell me! Tell me!" Junichiro hit the table with his fists very gently showing his eagerness.

"Hmmm… Habanero-chan?" I suggested. The two of us paused and looked at each other. We both turned our heads to Nishikino-san who was fuming. Somehow the both of us imagined Nishikino-san in that state of anger wearing a full headed habanero helmet.

"Pffffft… HAHAHAHAHA!" The both of us started to burst out laughing, probably gaining the attention of everyone in the café. "Oh!" As soon as moved my eyes to Nishikino-san I saw her throwing a book at me, just me…

"Nope!" I said out loud slapping the book away… Which sadly ended up hitting my poor friend beside me, "Ah… Are you… Ah, you'll be fine…" I said taking another drink of my milk tea.

"Erhm… Okay… So what is your name?" Junichiro asked, blood coming from his nose, and broken glasses. Beside Koizumi-san who was a bit terrified being next Nishikino-san stillc couldn't answer. I tapped on Junichiro's shoulder and showed him a text I got from Koizumi-san two seconds after he asked again.

"Huh? A text? Well that's an odd way of communicating all the time. But it's nice to meet you Koizumi-chan" Junichiro then turned to the rest of the girls, who are pretty much easier to deal with. The rest automatically began to introduce themselves, starting off with Hoshizora-san.

"Hoshizora Rin, please look after me!"

"Minami Kotori! Thank you for helping us out"

"Kousaka Honoka. Looking forward to work with you"

"Sonoda Umi, pleasure to meet you"

"Yazawa Nico desu~! Thank you 'kay?"

"Toujou Nozomi, nice to meet you"

"Ayase Eri, thank you for coming today"

"Well now that we got introductions out of the way, can I ask if you guys thought of anything?" Junichiro asked smiling. The girls kept quiet not even batting an eye at each other. I could see Junichiro expected this. "Well don't be so down! Believe it or not, a lot of song writers have the same trouble as you."

"But… What if it isn't good?" Kousaka-san asked. I could already see their confidence dropping. Well maybe I can step in a bit.

"Kousaka-san, have there been songs that you disliked?" I asked. The girls immediately turned to me, it looks they were looking for a confidence booster.

"Eh? Yeah, of course" She answered.

"Do you know people who like that song?" I asked. Kousaka-san nodded her head.

"Kousaka-san and the other girls as well, are you girls making a song that you like, or what the fans will like?" I asked. The girls of U's paused on that question. Of course it is a hard question to answer. Idols want to make their own music to show their personality, however others cater to the fans, because they fear what other would think of their songs, if they made it themselves.

"I…" Ayase-san started before moving her eyes to all the girls, she took a deep breath and exhaled before answering. "I want to create a song that the nine of would like, something we are proud to show to everyone else. I feel like if we created a song to cater to the fans… I think we would be restricted ourselves"

"Hm… That's a good answer. To me, idols who create songs they enjoy and are proud of, show a different aura on stage. It's because their song connects with the fans, the fans end up knowing a little bit more about you, which creates a feeling that most people never felt. However, there are people who will dislike your songs…. Whether it be just dislike, or baseless hate." I looked back at the nine to see their expressions. I could easily read them, and they are kind of anxious. If a person hated something you worked so hard on, it definitely hurts your pride and feelings. I just hope they can handle that type of criticism… It's worse with haters… Ugh… Mindless and illogical haters will take a toll on them for sure.

"We chose to become idols… We won't let something like that get in the way of our dreams" Kousaka-san said it with conviction. Looking at the other girls, I can see that they are prepared for the road ahead. "We will create a song that we will enjoy, and share with everyone!"

"Hm… I see… Than that's good enough for me… Besides you seem like you've gotten an idea Junichiro" I said looking at my friend. Junichiro had a different look on him, well his expression usually changes when he sees a group that interests him.

* * *

"Yeah.. I got a great idea, hehehe..." Junichiro muttered and began to laugh, giving out a creepy vibe. I instantly bashed his head with my fist and he quickly snapped out of his _creepy_ mode. "Erhm... Sorry about that... But i'm going to have to stop the song writing here"

"Eh?! Why?!" Kousaka-san shot out of her seat and gathered attention from everyone in the restaurant.

Kotori-san got up from her seat and pulled down the second year and shushed her. Kousaka-san felt people staring at her and her little outburst and turned red from embarrassment. I sighed and shook my head, I don't even know what he was thinking about. The other girls seemed disappointed and down, with other obviously hiding it pretty well...

"What are you thinking about now Junichiro?" I asked. I gave him an annoyed face but this guy just gave me slick smirk. God, I want to punch him in the face right now... Junichiro handed me a flyer of some sort and slapped down some money for his food.

"Well just take a look at it, i'll meet you guys there at 3:00, okay?" Junichiro sped out the door before any of us could say a word. Now see? This puts me on the spot. I say this dude could help us, then he leaves with out giving us jack... Who get the blame? Yeah, me...

"Uhh... Okay so this wasn't exactly how I planned it to be... But knowing him... He has something planned out" I said, trying weave my way through out of this situation. I didn't want them to blame me... Hell I didn't even know this was going to be an outcome. I had a an idea that he was going to run out... But I didn't think he would run out with out giving is any ideas.

"Don't worry about Yukimura-san. We all trust your words" Kotori-san responded waving at me with a pure smile. Ah... Kotori-san you are probably the nicest and normal person here!

"Tch... This is what we get for listening to you" Nishikino-san muttered, clicking her tongue at me. Yeah I noticed!

"I don't want to listen to you either... You just keep yapping off..." I mumbled. Nishikino-san turned to me with angry eyes. "You didn't even give any input... Well neither did everyone else... But hey at least i'm trying!" I said to her, slightly angry, but hey... Who wouldn't be? You try your best and some people don't appreciate that! Ugh... Whatever, what did he give me anyways? Oh crap...

The girls saw my face turn dark as soon as I looked at the flier. Sonoda-san who was sitting beside me took a peek over my shoulder.

"E-Eh? This is his plan?" Sonoda-san asked with a rather discouraging facial expression. I would be to if I wasn't Junichiro's friend... And a really good guesser.

The flier was for a maze... The size of a freaking football field... Again not American football. I knew exactly what Junichiro's plan was... I just hope it wouldn't back fire on me. If it does... Ohoho... Junichiro i'll make sure to call you she-devil on you.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hmhmhm... ?!... What was that... I felt a chill run down my spine..." Junichiro trembled and held his shoulders as if it was the middle of winter. He looked around the area and felt some sort of devilish feeling in the air. "Screw it, i'm outta here!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

All right guys thank you so much for reading this chapter! This probably felt like nothing has really progressed, but it's to build the mood of this first arc. So hope you guys enjoyed this one! See you guys next week… I hope :P


	10. Chapter X: Welcome to the Broken Maze

Hello everyone welcome back to Love Live! I apologize for not updating as much, it's my fault and I have no excuse. I hope you guys forgive me!

Anyways, you guys are not here for me apologizing, you are here for reading this story! I hope you guys enjoy!

 **P.S. (IMPORTANT!)** For any of you who read chapter nine, please go back and read a small part at the end as I have changed it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. (The change will be marked by three lines near the end of chapter nine).

* * *

 **Chapter X: Welcome to the Broken Maze**

* * *

So it didn't take us long to leave the café after Junichiro did. The girls did look down in the dumps and to be frank, I did to. I trusted Junichiro deeply despite wanting to punch him in the face sometimes. Junichiro is always one of the guys who plans out something and never tells you about it. Luckily I'm one of the people who understands his random plots and plans.

After the café, I headed home, and looked over the flier he gave me. The flier was like Sonoda said before, was a maze. No judging from Junichiro's expression and creepy laughter, I immediately understood what he was trying to do. I just hope it doesn't backfire on me.

"Arf! Arf!" The pups noisily kept on barking at me, their mother was more level headed. Puppies are usually really energetic so I shouldn't expect anything else. I got up from my chair and kneel down in front of them. The puppies ran out of my room with and their mother loosely following.

The puppies continuously clawed at the cupboards, and knew immediately… They were hungry. I ran up to the group, and picked them up one by one, I didn't want to get any scratch marks on them.

"Okay, okay… Just hold on a second okay?" I asked politely. I took out some of the dog food I had bought a few days ago and took out a large feeding pan from the upper cupboards. I placed it near the living room section and poured out the food. The puppies were quick to jump in on the grub with their mother watching over them and taking a few bites.

"That should keep you occupied…" I muttered, placing back the food, this time in one of the higher cupboards. I walked back to my room and texted the other girls the location and time. I didn't need them to reply, I just needed them to show up.

* * *

"Ren-kuuuunnn!" Junichiro was happily skipping, and calling out my name… Ohoho… The urge to punch is strong within me… Screw it.

"Don't call me that here!" I angrily yelled, smacking my fist onto the crown of his head. Junichiro fell onto the ground holding his head, and rolling around in pain. "Man, seriously… Your personality is the only flaw in you…"

"Hahaha! Don't say that! I'm a fun guy and you know that… Right? Right? Right? Right?" Junichiro sprung up from the ground as if nothing happened but still had a bump on his head from my punch. Now he kept on nudging my stomach with his 'rights'.

"YOU!" I grabbed onto Junichiro's collar and kept shaking him around frantically with a blazing eyes of anger. Everyone at the train station were either staring or laughing. Don't get me wrong, I don't do this because I hate him, I do this because he is my friend! A very, very, very irritating friend!

"Well it seems you two are getting along quite well" A stern female voice called out to us. We both turned, Junichiro with a grin, and we with a scowl. The person who was talking? Big surprise it was Nishikino-san.

"Oh! Hello to you too Habanero-chan!" Junichiro responded happily waving his hand at her. Nishikino-san turned red with both anger and embarrassment and took my place in shaking him frantically.

"Who are you calling Habanero?!" Nishikino-san was quick to catch onto Junichiro's… Uh… Accidental annoyances. You never know if he's doing it on purpose or by accident.

"Junichiro is quite a funny person isn't he?" Toujou-san said, observing the three from afar. Yeah he's a funny person, I only find him funny when he doesn't poke fun at me.

"Funny?! This guys is funny? Funny looking maybe!" Nishikino-san responded. I think it was supposed to be an insult but Junichiro laughed it off easily. I rubbed my forehead, I swear to god I'm going to get a headache by the end of the day…

"Yukimura-san so where do we head now?" Yazawa-san asked. I took liberty of looking around the station and found a map of the stations surroundings. Judging from what Junichiro told us, it should be around here… Probably just need to take a bus.

"Hey, you showed us this place, do you know where to go?" I asked the now, dizzied eyed Junichiro. Everyone looked with sweat drops on their faces, with Nishikino-san stomping off, steaming shooting out of her head and ears. Yikes… I hope I'm not her bad side with all things I've said… and done.

I walked up to the poor the guy and patted him on the head. "You alright? Like I said you know where to go right?"

"Huh? Uh… No, I just handed you that flier I got when I was walking down the streets! So I utterly have no id—"

*BAM*

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT!?" I screamed at Junichiro giving him a nice right hook to the face and sent him spinning like a football (Yes this time American) into a pillar close by. I stomped off to the stairs and told the girls to follow me.

"E-Eh? W-What about Junichiro-san…?" Kotori-san asked. The girls turned back at the poor kid and well… There was blood coming down his head and spilt off at his nose… But… He was laughing like he had the time of his life.

"I-I think he's okay…" Kousaka-san suggested.

"Y-Yeah… Maybe we should go" Sonoda-san agreed. The other girls nodded their heads and followed me down the stairs. Junichiro on the other hand was…

"W-W-Wait for me…. Hyaaa…." Junichiro was squirming around like a slug, moving towards the stairs… Maybe I hit him too hard… Oh well he'll get over it.

* * *

The ten of us made our way out of the train station, with Junichiro following closely behind us. Since we did not have any idea how to get there, we decided to ask someone for directions.

"Excuse me?" I called out to a citizen walking down the streets. He turned towards me, he was around a middle aged man, wearing a business suit.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The man asked.

I took out the flier from my back pocket and flashed it at him. "Do you know where we can find this place?"

"Hmm? Let me see…" The business man took the flier and examined it very carefully. He looked around the area and then pointed at a bus stop not far from where we are. "To get here, you just need to take that bus down to XXXX Street then switch to the 34B, to the last stop"

"I see thank you very much" I thanked the nice man with a bow as did the other girls. The man slightly blushed. Obviously not at me, but at the girls. Not every day you get approached by nine cute girls…Well I approached him but, you know what? That's beside the point.

"So you guys are headed to the Broken Maze huh? Hahaha! Be careful when you go there" The man said. That being said, his words struck me as strange, and obviously to the others as well.

The Broken Maze? Is the maze…? Broken?" Hoshizora-san asked, with a puzzled face. I understood what she meant by the question. Isn't a maze supposed to be, I don't know… Intact?

The man giggled a little bit and took out his phone showing the maze. We still didn't understand, the maze looked like any other maze. It had stone walls, and dead ends, and some dead ivy hanging. It was like your average maze.

"You see… This maze is electronic." The man said, swiping his finger to the left. The next picture was the same, but this time the walls opened. We all focused on the picture more as he swiped it one more time. The walls closed but it ended creating a new pathway. "Basically the creators created an automated maze, so the walls alternate from time to time, giving the challengers a much harder time. I went there once and gave up after an hour. It really hurts your brain"

Are you freaking serious? I mean it's cool and all, but this is too difficult! What the hell is this!? Ma*e R*nner!? I watched that movie, maybe it will help… Okay anyways, I'm kind of worried. Thanks a lot Junichiro.

I made a deep sigh and turned to the girls with a frown. "Do you guys till want to do this? I don't know how long it'll take though"

The girls looked at each other. The maze itself didn't look intimidating, but the technicality of it made it frightening. Imagine you find the way to the goal, only for the maze to rearrange itself… It'll probably cause some sort of psychological confusion.

"Well… It's not like Junichiro-san did this for no reason right?" Toujou-san said. Despite me not liking that she defended him, I have to agree with her 100%. Junichiro is guy who doesn't do stupid and or dangerous things without a solid reason. I believe him, regardless of his antics.

"Yeah… Besides this maze looks really interesting! I'm pretty sure if we just put our heads together we can do it!" Kousaka-san agreed with Toujou-san.

It's good to see them think positive, but this was wishful thinking. I don't want to doubt it, but at this point how can I not? If this plan backfires, and given the psychological stress given in the maze along with the rearranging walls, it might cause them to fall out. No, no… I'm just overthinking it.

"So you guys are okay with it right?" I asked. The nine girls nodded. We thanked the man who wished us luck, and walked to the bus stop. We waited around for 10 minutes until the bus came. We were lucky it wasn't packed, apparently this bus doesn't get used that much. However the bus we were going to after is usually packed. A lot of people were taking the Broken Maze challenge, not many people finished it before. I was kind of excited and nervous at the same time.

"Hmm…" I noticed Ayase-san staring down at her phone. I mean it's not that it isn't surprising. Kids these days always stare down at their phones… Read books! I'm sorry, but anyways, the reason why I'm pointing this out is because, and it looked like Ayase-san was intently studying something.

"Ayase-san, you seem really concentrated on your phone. Whats up?" I asked climbing over her seat slightly, looking over her shoulder. I got a slight peak, and it looked like she was researching the Broken Maze.

"Oh, I'm studying up on the Mazes history. There might be some useful information to help us get through it easily." Ayase-san explained. Suddenly Junichiro snatched her phone out of her hands. Ayase-san shot up her head and frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting through easily? Come on Ayase-san, where's your sense of tension? Adventure?!" Junichiro asked. You now, Junichiro has a point. There's a reason why he sent us here, and getting out of it easily just ruins the plan he thought out. So saying that, I stayed out of the conversation.

"Eri, I have to agree with Junichiro-san" Sonoda-san agreed, surprising Ayase-san a rad.

"Yeah I have to agree as well. I appreciate what you're trying to do but… It would ruin the fun if we knew what do" Yazawa-san added. Ayase-san sighed in defeat as the girls nodded their heads slightly in agreement. Junichiro smiled and handed back Ayase-san's phone.

"Good now that you all understand… Let's go!" Junichiro happily announced, pumping his fists up. We all looked at him with sweat drops… Even the driver was confused.

"We still have five more stops genius" I said with a bored expression on my face. Junichiro still held his smile, and lowered his arm down slowly. Quietly taking a seat and turning to me with his smiling face. "Ugh… What's with that creepy smile?"

"Why you gotta put me out like that?" Junichiro asked suddenly turning that smile upside down. Luckily I didn't feel that bad, it ain't my fault you are so hyper active.

"Because you put yourself out like that" I replied, grabbing his head and turning it to the front.

* * *

The bus finally got to its last destination and we all exited the bus. I looked around for any other bus stops, and on immediately caught my attention. There was one bus stop with a packed line, and I knew immediately that was the bus to the Broken Maze.

The line probably had over 50 people, and luckily there were two buses coming in. We all hurried to the line and got there just in time as more people showed up out of nowhere. All of us somehow managed to get onto the same bus, but I made sure the girls were the last to get on, so they can get off first. Plus you never know if there are any molesters.

"Um… Yukimura-san?" Ayase-san mumbled. I barely heard the blonde and I moved closer to her. She squealed slightly as I did.

"Eh? Is something the matter?" I asked out of worry. Ayase-san was the person closet to me with Koizumi-san beside her… Looking a little pale and dizzy. Luckily Hoshizora-san was right behind her, helping the poor shy girl out.

"Y-You… You're touching me" Ayase-san muttered. Again I couldn't really hear her, she was speaking way to quiet. I leaned in closer to her face with my ear pointing towards her and repeated what I said before. "L-Like I said, you're touching me!" Ayase-san repeated, she said it a little bit louder but whispered at the same time.

"Well do you expect? I have five people touching me too" I responded, but Ayase-san did not calm down. She wiggled her arm out of tight space. The bus hit a curb while I was pre-occupied staring at Ayase-sans actions. The bus shook violently but it was only for a short second.

"Ah!" Ayase-san yelped but her scream was muted easily over the other passenger's yelps of surprise. I let go of the handle I was holding onto and used my left arm to grab a handle on the other side with my right arm grabbing Ayase-sans waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was holding her in an awkward position. There was a chair near the front of the bus that was sticking out and prevented my feet from getting any closer. I was practically leaning with both feet together while holding onto her. If hadn't had caught her, should would've smacked her face into a pole.

"Eh?! Y-Yeah I'm fine… But I can't really move with this much space" Ayase-san complained. I looked around and it was true. I held my breath and pulled her waist in, and her body went flew into mine.

"Oho…!" Yazawa-san huffed and puffed as she marveled at the sight before her. She sneakily took out her phone and took pictures of me holding Ayase-san by her waist close to my body. My eyebrow twitched at her little photography session and I gave her a threatening glare. Yazawa-san poked fun at me by sticking out tongue and pulling her lower lid down.

Kotori-san and Kousaka-san were the next people to notice. Kousaka-san simply smiled deviously and her eyebrows moved up and down. Nice… Thanks. Kotori-san on the other hand was more innocent and she simply just turned away with a flushed face. Next was Toujou-san and Sonoda-san. Toujou-san did a silent 'Ufufufu' laugh and stared at us like were doing something indecent. Sonoda-san didn't particularly stare at me but more so Ayase-san but as soon she saw me looking at her, she diverted her eyes somewhere else.

"Oh! Putting the moves on Eri-chan huh? I see you have a taste for foreign woman" Hoshizora-san teased, smiling at me like Yazawa-san. Koizumi-san was red like a tomato and almost fainted out of embarrassment. Hoshizora-san immediately caught her and switched place with her… Now she got a front row seat of this… Greeaat

"Hya!" I heard someone let out a small scream. I turned around and didn't realize that Nishikino-san was behind me. She seemed a little uncomfortable where she stood, and looked rather angry. I immediately knew what was going on. I let go of Ayase-sans waist not seeing her face full disappointment when I did. I turned my head slightly and saw a man wearing a hoodie, jeans, and a baseball cap sitting down with his arm over the arm rest. Seriously? So cliché…

I waited for him to make his move and watched Nishikino-sans reaction. Her eyes narrowed down and I saw the hand move. I _accidently_ tripped on my own foot and slammed my butt onto his arm. The man yelled out in pain as it was his elbow that received the hard plastic arm rest hit.

"Oh! I'm sorry are you all right?" I asked sarcastically but not enough for him to know I was. The man looked at me angrily with Nishikino-san looking at me with relief.

"What do you think you're doing asshole?!" The man shot up from his seat and grabbed me by the collar. Well I can see he's quite angry about not touching her butt. I snapped my fingers and Yazawa-san threw me her phone.

"What do you think you're doing harassing a school girl?" I asked showing him a picture of him inappropriately touching Nishikino-sans butt. The man gasped and choked, while Nishikino-san glared at him. Everyone on the bus stared and looked at the man, not like they weren't before when he screamed. "You know… I really can't stand guys like you… Oh! Driver can you stop for a second?"

"Huh?! Okay…" The driver pulled up near a bus stop that wasn't a part of its route and abruptly stopped the bus. Everyone flew forward a bit but they were prepared for it. When the bus came to a violent stopped, and momentum of the bus pushed me forward, letting my fist connect with his ugly ass face.

*BAM*

The molester flew towards the sitting next to him for him to only shove him back towards my hands. In a swift motion I handed Yazawa-sans phone to Nishikino-san and grabbed the dick by his collar. Some of the passengers got off the bus and to give me more space as I twisted both of his arms backwards and forced him down onto his knees.

"Apologize you prick" I said demandingly. The man clicked his tongue and Junichiro shook his head. My eyes twitched at his little _gesture_ and I grinded my foot on top of his head. "I said apologize you f*cking asswipe" The other passengers turned their heads away as if they didn't see anything. The driver got out of his seat, waiting for his apology until he was going to hold him until the last stop.

The other girls looked at him with disgust while the more innocent ones cowered behind their friends. Nishikino-san looked down on him, glaring like she was going to kill him. The man tried to look up, but I immediately grinded harder. Don't think you'll get lucky by getting an up skirt f*ck face.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry… I'm really sorry!" The molester apologized. To be honest I couldn't give a damn about his apology but I decided it was good enough. I pulled him off the buses floor and pushed him towards the driver. The bus driver tipped his hat and bowed in thanks. Japanese transports now have cuffs on hand if this case were to ever occur. The man was cuffed and sent all the way back to the bus where people looked over him.

"Are you okay Nishikino-san?" I asked. The little first year nodded, but it looked like she was still furious. I sighed and place my hand on her head and rubbed it. She seemed to have calm down a bit when I did. "Don't be so down. I know you wanted to punch the guy, but I can't let you do that"

"Huh?" Nishikino-san replied.

"I could tell from your face you were going slug him good. But just leave that stuff to me, I'm your manager after all… Also… Sorry for not taking notice, it was my fault for not watching over you properly." I said, reassuring Nishikino-san. Her eyes widened and shook her head in silence. "It's okay, just rest easy for now"

For the rest of the ride I stayed by Nishikino-sans side while keeping an eye on everyone very carefully. Since I was keeping a close eye on everyone I noticed Ayase-san looking a little down, but she kept on avoiding eye contact with me. I didn't want to say anything at the moment since it was awkward time, but I decided I would ask about it later.

* * *

"Whew… That seemed like the longest ride in the world!" Junichiro said stretching his arms out as soon as he got out of the bus. We were the first to get off the bus and we regrouped as soon as possible. The area was quite big, with a lot of food stalls. I probably underestimated the popularity of the Maze.

"Wow… This place is really bustling!" I said in amazement. There were multiple things here. It seemed like a mini carnival. There were multiple food stands and rides. I noticed a sign near the bus stop, and apparently the Broken Maze founders and creators are building a theme park here.

"Hey…" Yazawa-san came up to me and pulled on my shirt. I looked down at the black haired girl, and apparently that got on her nerves. "How long are you two going to be holding each other's hands?"

I gave Yazawa-san a confused expression. I turned to my left hand and there was a hand holding onto mine. I would have expected it to be… Well no one really, but I didn't expect Nishikino-san the one to be holding onto my hand. Despite the situation I still gave a straight face and scratched my head. Nishikino-san looked down at her hand and took it back immediately, caressing her hand right after.

"Seriously… Can you do that somewhere else next time?" Kousaka-san asked. The girls started to tease me with the exception of Koizumi-san, Ayase-san, Sonoda-san and Nishikino-san. The others were just going at it.

Ayase-san and Sonoda-san subtly glanced at Nishikino-san while she covered her flushed face by no facing us. The others and I didn't notice the doubtful looks of the two. The tension had not disappeared, it just that we did not notice it.

We all immediately went towards the Broken Maze, and line was massive! I honestly wondered how this Maze works if there were so many people waiting in line. There were at least 60 people in front of us but they all seemed raring to go. I tapped the shoulder of one of the customers and asked.

"Aren't there too many people for the Maze? Isn't the line going to take forever?" I asked.

"Huh? Ah! I heard that the creators had expanded the Maze, and they're doing something different" The man said. I waited for him to finish, as did the others. "The creators decided that people have to wait in line for too long and decided that four groups of three can enter the maze. They have an hour to complete it, but most give up by the 20 minute mark."

"Huh? I see…" I said nodding at his explanation. Suddenly Toujou-san tapped on the shoulder and showed me a pamphlet of the Broken Maze.

"Yukimura-san, I think you'll find this interesting" Toujou-san handed me the pamphlet and I opened it. The pamphlet showed the rules and the objective of the Broken Maze…. Hold on this is way harder than what the dude explained before!

* * *

 **Broken Maze information summary By: Yukimura Ren**

1\. Four groups of three or two enter the Maze with an hour to finish.

2\. Each team has a colour coded key card blue, red, green, and yellow

3\. Keep an eye out for colour coded walls, they can help you navigate through the maze easier! Don't depend on the cards too much as you go further though!

4\. Use the walkie talkie provided to help each other!

5\. Challengers cannot climb the walls or it will result in immediate disqualification for all teams! So don't be that person.

6\. Hurting anyone in anyway will result in a permanent ban from the Broken Maze.

7\. If you want to give up, simply turn the channel from two to one and request your withdrawal. Personnel will lead you out of the maze immediately.

* * *

I mean it might seem easier to some people, but there is some sort of catch…. I couldn't place my finger on it but I know this mazes creators have something hidden up their sleeves. I scratched my head in some frustration, but I made sure to make keep it low-profile so I wouldn't worry the girls.

An hour and a half passed by. The line of 60 reduced to a line of ten. We hung around the area since we were given numbers. They would show the number on a giant screen and call us out when we are ready. All of us lined up near the entrance and our number was called up. As we walked towards the entrance where the employee's welcomed us, we saw the last challengers coming out. They all stayed quiet and wouldn't even look at each other… Jesus what the hell happened in there?

"Hello challengers, we would like the ladies to step to the left while the men stay here" The male employee said. We did as told and the girls went over to the female employee's side. "Don't worry we are just doing a quick body check. You'd be surprised about what people do in there…. Hahaha…" The male employee laughed, in a rather depressed way. Man it must suck being this guy.

After we all got checked we were brought into a room where a female employee stood holding a leather bag.

"Before we start I need you all to grab a key card out of this bag. The colour you get corresponds to the team you are going to. Good luck!" The female employee said with a smile. The eleven us took turns grabbing the key cards, starting from Kousaka-san.

 **Team Blue: Kousaka Honoka, Koizumi Hanayo, and Minami Kotori**

 **Team Red: Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, and Toujou Nozomi**

 **Team Green: Yukimura Ren, and for f*ck sakes… Uehara Junichiro**

 **Team Yellow: Ayase Eri, Sonoda Umi, and Nishikino Maki**

The teams were decided, and good lord have I gotten a good teammate. Junichiro smiled happily and clung onto his key card… I wanted to throw that key card out the window so badly…

"These are now your teams! Please head out to the doors corresponding to your colours!" the female employee said. All of us headed towards the doors and on the other side were stairs leading down. We all headed down into the stairs where an elevator door opened for us.

Junichiro and I entered the elevator and the doors shut closed. The elevator began to move sideways instead of up for a few short seconds before leading us up. The elevator doors opened up in front of us, large metallic walls, green grass, and flowers welcomed us to this unforgiving maze. Jeez I hope the girls do okay…

 **LET THE TEST… BEGIN!**

Those were the announcer's words as this hellish game started…

* * *

 **XXX**

 **END**

 **XXX**

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Uh... I don't have much to say, but I'll be trying my best to put out more chapters for you guys. I mean if it wasn't for you guys, this story probably wouldn't have gotten 10 chapters. So I thank all of you very deeply!


End file.
